Comenzando una nueva vida
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: Severus apenas comienza como profesor en Hogwarts y se da cuenta de lo dificil que es mantener el codigo etico NO RELACIONES SENTIMENTALES PROFESORES ALUMNOS. ¡FINALIZADO! -por fin ¿eh?- Mi primer fic...
1. Nuevo año en Hogwarts

**Hola!!!!**

**Esta es una versión revisada y editada -no mucho- de mi primer fic. No esta muy diferente, en realidad no le hice muchos cambios así que seguirá siendo mi primer fic, al que le tengo mucho cariño.**

**Una de las pocas cosas que hice en estas vacaciones fue revisar mis fics y me di cuenta de que, por alguna extraña razón, la página se había comido letras y frases ¿O.o? (mi cara cuando me di cuenta)**

**¬¬# (mi cara de enfado cuando finalmente lo digerí y me enoje)**

**La verdad es que no había tenido mucho tiempo pero como ya les dije: Descuiden que no he cambiado más que faltas de ortografía.**

**Y yo les iré diciendo cuales son los capis editados (qué por como esta sería todo el fic, pero ire poco a poco)**

**Desclaimer: **

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la todopoderosa Rowling -asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos-, excepto algunos que si son de la invención de mi desequilibrada mente con ayuda de co-autor Michel... ¡Ah! y no gano ni un centavo con esto.**

**Claves:**

-Bla, bla, bla**.- diálogos.**

**-**_Bla, bla, bla.-_ **pensamientos.**

* * *

******Capítulo 1**

**Nuevo año en Hogwarts**

En la mansión Prinston, al centro de la Inglaterra mágica, se viven momentos de tensión, el nuevo curso en Hogwarts Escuela de Mágia y Hechicería esta a punto de comenzar. Las hijas de la noble familia Prinston se preparan para comenzar su 5° año.

Entre las sábanas, una chica de unos 15 años, se remuevia aún dormida, su hermoso cabello entre castaño y rubio brillaba con los rayos del Sol, mientras su madre trataba de despertarla:

-Katy... Katherine Prinston, ya levántate, es tardísimo se les va a ir el tren.

La hermana gemela de la chica observa desde un rincón la escena tratando de contener la risa puesto que sabe que despertar a su hermana es una misión casi imposible.

-No mamí... 5 minutitos más...- le responde aún dormida la chica.

-Nada de 5 minutitos más, si no te levantas, te vas a quedar en casa todo el año ayudando a la servidumbre a limpiar la mansión ¿Entendiste?

Al escuchar esto, a Katy no le queda otra que levantarse aunque a regañadientes, mientras ve a su hermana que se ríe de ella y entonces le hace la seña de que, luego de desertarse, va a ahorcarla.

Medio se baña, medio se peina, medio desayuna y media hora antes de que el tren saliera, ellas apenas iban saliendo de la casa.

Fuera de la mansión las esperaba un coche muggle, el cual las llevaria hasta la estación.

A pesar de que su padre, Jeremías Prinston odiaba a los muggles y estaba de acuerdo en la filosofía de Lord Voldemort, era más conveniente para su posición de espía, aparentar que no le molestaban los muggles. Su esposa Ann, sin embargo no era seguidora y simplemente le seguía la corriente a su esposo que ahora, debido a la reciente caída del Señor Tenebroso, se encontraba sumamente deprimido.

-Ya era hora de que te levantaras hermanita. Si nos deja el tren te torturare todo el año. ¿Entendiste?

-Vamos, Alex, no te atreverías a hacerle daño a tu hermanita menor.

-Aprovecha eso ahora, por que en Quidditch, no tendré piedad contigo.

-Eso lo veremos, "leoncita".

-Claro "viborita".

Por fin, 15 minutos antes de que el tren partiera, llegaron a la estación King's Cross que se encontraba -como todos los años- repleta de muggles. Atravesaron el pilar entre las estaciones 9 y 10 y llegaron a la 9 y ¾ del expreso a Hogwarts.

-Que pena que ni papá ni mamí vinieran a despedirnos- dijo Katy al ver como los padres se despedían afectuosamente de sus hijos.

-Tienen muchas cosas que hacer- contesto Alex, tratando de tranquilizarla. -_Espero que no vaya a hacer un berrinche como es su costumbre.- _pensó. –Ahora, apúrate con el equipaje.

-Si patrona.-le contesto en modo sarcástico.

Al subir al tren, Katy dio media vuelta y se dispuso a recorrer el andén, como lo hacia cada año.

Mientras iba recorriendo las caras de todos, se topo con 2 penetrantes ojos negros, que quedaron clavados en los grises de ella.

Parecían fríos y no mostraban expresión alguna, al igual que el dueño de esos ojos. Era un hombre de entre los 20 y 25 años, piel clara y cabello del mismo color de los ojos, tan largo que casi rozaba sus hombros, estaba vestido completamente de negro y se encontraba recargado en un pilar con la facha de estar esperando a alguien.

Por unos instantes a la chica se le fue el aire, y un "algo" recorrió todo su cuerpo. Los pocos segundos parecieron eternos, Katy disfrutaba de la paz que le daban esa oscuridad, hasta que un jalón en su hombro la saco de su transe:

-¿Te piensas quedar parada todo el viaje? Apúrate o no vas a encontrar lugar.

Katy se decidió a subir definitivamente al tren y volvió la mirada a donde estaba aquél hombre, lo encontró y le sonrió con una sonrisita de: "te quiero para algo sucio de fin de semana" (N/A: todas las miembros de la orden severusiana saben que tipo de mirada le echarían al "hombre misterioso de negro"). Recorrieron el tren y cuando Katy encontró a sus amigas se despidió de su hermana, quien seguiría hasta el vagón de Griffindor.

* * *

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, y si dejan reviews se los agradecere mucho más XD**

**xoxo**


	2. Albus Dumbledor y ¿¿Severus?

**Capítulo 2**

**Albus Dumbledor y ¿¿Severus??**

El misterioso hombre de cabello, ojos y ropa oscura que Katy vio antes de subir al tren, se encuentra aún recargado en el pilar, y busca con la mirada a alguien que ya debería estar ahí.

-Severus!!

Al escuchar su nombre se da media vuelta y un hombre mayor, con barba blanca y lentes de media luna con unos inquietos y profundos ojos azules, de ropa muggle muy llamativa, con una capa de color azul cielo, lo saluda abriendo los brazos.

-Profesor Dumbledor!

Severus se acerca a él y el viejo director le da un abrazo que el recibe extrañado.

-Albus, recuerda, solo Albus. Bien, veo que pudiste venir. Debiste haber cancelado muchas citas. –Agregó este último comentario de forma sarcástica-

Sin embargo, Severus no dijo nada, se limito a ignorarlo y volteo la cabeza hacia donde ya salía el tren. Dumbledor lo miraba interesado.

-Hubo algo interesante en el tren- dijo el director, enfatizando la palabra "algo".

-Tal vez- respondió Severus –Dígame, por qué si es una reunión "privada" tiene que ser en un lugar tan "público".

-Ohh! Si, verás, te cite aquí, pero la reunión será en la mansión Prinston. La conoces?

-Si, Jeremías era un buen espía del Señor Tenebroso.

-Así es, pero debido a su reciente caída, el decidió, digamos, reevaluar su punto de vista.

-No creo que cambie.

-Lo mismo decían de ti, y aquí estás- Severus le dirigió una mirada fría a lo que Dumbledor respondió con una sonrisita divertida- Ahora vamos, Ann nos estará esperando.

-Ann? La esposa de Jeremías?

-Así es, ella fue de mucha ayuda, al igual que tu, fue una gran espía.

-Pero… como...

-Ella se enteraba por conversaciones con su marido y nos lo hacia saber, ahora no hagas más preguntas, después te lo explico. Recuerda que tenemos que llegar a Hogwarts antes de la cena.

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

El viaje en tren, a pesar de ser largo resulto bastante entretenido, Katy se encontraba con sus amigas Vely Maxwell y Monic Hallywell. Tenían tantas cosas que contarse sobre sus recientes vacaciones, que las cartas que se enviaron durante el verano, no sirvieron para saciar su curiosidad.

Mientras Monic hablaba sobre su reciente descubrimiento de que el prefecto de su casa, Slytherine, era muy apuesto, el chico apareció en la puerta del vagón. El rostro de Monic cambio de blanco a rojo en un instante, mientras que el chico también se encontraba un tanto ruborizado.

-Ya.. Ya vamos a llegar al castillo. Será mejor que se cambien de ropa.

Acabando de decir esto, salio disparado el vagón. Las chicas obedecieron y se cambiaron de ropa.

Hogwarts parecía no haber cambiado nada, -en realidad estaba exactamente igual- pero este año, habría algo nuevo, el antiguo profesor de pociones Horance Slughorn había decidido retirarse el curso anterior, por lo tanto tendrían nuevo profesor de pociones.

Las 3 chicas entraron en el gran Comedor, estaban un tanto preocupadas, su amiga Esmeralda no se había dejado ver en el tren, no era una sorpresa, no era una chica sociable, pero se relacionaba bien con el trío de chicas. Su preocupación ceso cuando Esmeralda las saludo alzando el brazo desde la mesa, les había apartado lugares junto a ella.

Todos esperaban a los de 1° año para que el sombrero seleccionador los asignara a sus casas, al finalizar la selección, el Director Dumbledor se levantó y saludo a los presentes:

-Bienvenidos todos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts…..

Mientras Dumbledor daba su discurso de todos los años sobre no acercarse al bosque prohibido, otros asuntos ocupaban la mente de Katy, los ojos negros del hombre del andén 9 y ¾ seguían en su cabeza, era tanta su concentración que ni siquiera noto que había alguien nuevo en la mesa de profesores.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir y sacaron a Katy de sus pensamientos.

-Muy bien, ahora, después del retiro del profesor Slughorn, me gustaría presentarles a su nuevo profesor de pociones, el profesor Severus Snape.

Katy se quedó sin aire, no lo podía creer, era el mismo hombre del andén.

El profesor Snape, se levantó de su asiento que se encontraba junto al del Director Dumbledor, a mano izquierda, todos los alumnos aplaudieron y él se sentó como si nada.

Katy estaba pálida, fría, no podía ser cierto, el hombre más interesante que pudo haber conocido sería su profesor!!!

-Muy bien, bienvenido profesor. Ahora, creo que es hora de comer.


	3. Primer día de clases

**Capítulo 3**

**Primer día de clases**

Un cuerpo se removía entre las sábanas, no estaba dormido, pero hubiera querido hacerlo, había pasado toda la noche dándose vueltas en la cama, no por que ésta fuera incomoda, si no por que sabía que la mañana siguiente será muy pesada. Severus Snape aún se encontraba recostado, no quería levantarse aún, no, era muy temprano, incluso para él, se encontraba demasiado inquieto como para haber dormido esa noche.

Finalmente, se dio por vencido, ese día no caería en los brazos de Morfeo (N/A quien fuera Morfeo para poder tenerlo en sus brazos) se levanto, pensó un momento sentado en la cama, y se decidió a empezar el día, se dio una buena ducha y se vistió.

Preparo de nuevo todas las cosas que necesitaba para ese día, su primer día de clases, ya no podía recordar cuántas veces antes había preparado todo, ¿estaba nervioso?, si lo estaba, su primer día, cualquiera estaría nervioso, todos los profesores lo estuvieron la primera vez, pero su caso era especial: lunes, primera hora, con los alumnos de 5º año, un montón de adolescentes con las hormonas en plena explosión, y lo que era peor; clase doble: Slytherine vs. Griffindor, sí, le había tocado un duro comienzo.

Mientras tanto, otro cuerpo también se mueve entre las sábanas, pero este no tiene el mismo problema que el del profesor. Katy duerme a pierna suelta, el día anterior fue muy pesado, cargado de experiencias y emociones fuertes:

1º Se queda dormida –otra vez-

2º Su mamá la regaña y amenaza –de nueva cuenta-

3º Por poco las deja el tren –por su culpa-

4º Conoce al hombre más interesante que jamás había visto.

5º Se entera de los chismes del verano (N/A quizás no lo parece, pero es difícil andar de chismosa, un trabajo realmente pesado, ufff!)

Y 6º Se entera de que el "hombre-interesante" será su profesor.

Si, un día muy pesado.

-Oye, como le vamos a hacer para despertarla, eh?

-No sé, y si le tiramos un baldazo de agua fría?

-Queremos despertarla, no enfermarla de neumonía.

-Ahh! Ya sé… aunque se va a enojar.

-Que piensas hacer Esme?

-Ya verás…

-Katy… Katy tu mamá vino por ti!!!!! Esta en la puerta!

Dice que vayas a casa!

-Ahhhh!!!!!!!! No, mi peor pesadilla cumplida, mi mamá aquí no!

-Ves, no que no se despertaba, Vely.

-Si pero ve como la dejaste.

-Ehh? Onde sta' mi mamá.

-Pues… este… no está… jeje… Como no te despertabas, pues, este, ya ves, aquí tu amiga Esme y sus métodos experimentales.

-Pero funciono

-Y yo ahorita voy a hacer que te funcione el cerebro.

Y así comenzó una pelea de almohadas, plumas, cientos de plumas volaban por todas partes, una pelea destinada a convertirse en la causa de su llegada tarde a su primera clase.

Otro lugar, otros problemas. Severus sabe que la hora esta próxima.

-"Toma aire, inhala, exhala. Uff. Muy bien Severus, ahora contrólate, son sólo un montón de mocosos y tu te has enfrentado a cosas peores. Solo toma aire".- Se decía a si mismo tratando de tomar ánimos

Y diciéndose esto, se acerca a la puerta de su habitación y toma la perilla… sin embargo retrocede.

-Creo que necesito una copa de vino. Solo para entrar en calor.- Se dijo a si mismo.

-"Para entrar en calor? Estas nervioso Severus Snape? Tienes miedo? Vamos son solo unos mocosos".- Dejo la copa y tomo directamente de la botella.

-Bien, es ahora o nunca.- Habiendo dicho esto salió de su habitación disparado hacia donde estaría su aula

-Tonta! Ves lo que causas!

-Yo? Tú tienes la culpa por haberte quedado dormida.

-Mira, Esme, la próxima ves, mejor despiértame a regaderasos de agua helada.

-Ves, te dije que era mejor lo del agua.

-Mira Vely, mejor cállate y apúrate. Quien sabe como será el nuevo Profesor. – Esmeralda salió corriendo como si no fuera a existir un mañana.

-Me caía mejor cuando no hablaba.

-Y por que no se lo dices Vely?

-Mejor no. No me vaya a gritar.

Siguieron corriendo y finalmente llegaron a el aula de pociones, la campana aún no había sonado, menos mal, hay que dar una buena impresión.

El profesor aún no llegaba y el salón empezaba a llenarse de murmullos.

Sonando la campana y el profesor entrando.

(N/A: ¡Wow!, que puntualidad.)

Severus se colocó frente al aula y todos los alumnos callaron. En su mente, miles de preguntas surgían.,

-"Ahora que harás para llamar su atención. Invéntate algo rápido."

(N/A y aquí amigos míos es donde empieza a gestarse en su cabeza el predecesor del discurso que todos conocemos)

-Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia de hacer pociones. Aquí habrá muy pocos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudarán que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo, el poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas, hechizando la mente y engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, inclusive hasta detener la muerte...

-" Vaya, no sabía que podía preparar discursos tan rápido"-Se dijo a si mismo.

Todos los alumnos se le quedaron mirando embobados, sabían lo que eran las pociones y su importancia, pero "embotellar la fama" "preparar la gloria" eso era nuevo y muy interesante. La curiosidad de los chicos de Grifindor y la ambición de Slytherin se respiraban en el aire.

Bien, había logrado llamar su atención. La clase transcurrió lenta pero tranquila. Dos personas habían llamado su atención, las hermanas Prinston, una de ellas lo había visto en el andén, y ansiaba saber cuál.

-"Muy bien Severus piensa, la que te vio debe recordarte, por lo tanto, si te cruzas con su mirada probablemente la reconozcas, después de todo, te miraba de una forma muy extraña"

(N/A: Será por que lo veía con ojos de "te traigo ganas")

Así lo hizo, primero fue el turno de Alex, la de la casa Griffindor, sus ojos eran grises, pero su mirada era diferente. Debía ser la otra chica, la de Slytherine. Trató de encontrarla sin ser muy obvio, Katy volteo la mirada a la pizarra y se topo con los ojos negros de Severus. No había duda, era ella.

-"Debes encontrar la manera de hablar con ella Severus."

-"Pero, por ahora creo que seguiré utilizando este discurso para mis otras clases."


	4. Encuentros

**Hola!!!!**

**Solo quiero disculparme, tal vez se dieron cuenta de que quite la historia, y lo que paso es lo siguiente:**

**Teniendo una seria conversación con VOZ (el que vive en mi cabeza y escribe las N/A) algunas cosas dejaron de gustarme y entonces decidí modificarlo un poco. Pero ya me estoy recuperando un poco despues de la crisis de inspiración que tuve. Los examenes de la escuela son ¡¡¡horrendos!!! y ya no me dejaron nada de cerebro para pensar.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Encuentros**

Finalmente, la clase había terminado, Severus estaba muy cansado, sin embargo debía hablar con la chica del tren.

-"Muy bien Severus, ahora piensa, como le harás para hablar con ella, aunque¿¿Por qué quieres hablar con ella?? . Parecía muy perturbada en el tren."

(N/A: Imagínense, para acosar a un extraño sólo por que le gustaron sus ojos, si que debía estar perturbada, quizás tanto como la autora de este fic)

Y con estos pensamientos Severus llego a su recamara, y decidió buscar a la chica en las notas que Slughorn le había dejado, después de todo, el antiguo profesor debía haber servido para algo, no?.

Bien, aquí está, su nombre: Katherine Prinston, casa de Slytherine.

La nota decía algo así:

Katherine Prinston

Casa: Slytherine

"Una buena chica, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo parece que su mente está en otro lado.

Es buena en pociones, tiene mucho potencial, pero su punto débil es su falta de paciencia. Si algo la aburre lo deja inmediatamente. Su inconstancia es un problema, pero algunas veces se puede llegar a convencerla, solo se debe tener un buen incentivo para ella."

Eso era, esa nota le daría un buen motivo para hablar con ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-No puedo creerlo.

-¿Qué?

-El profesor de pociones...

-¿Qué, que es lo que tiene? ya dime Katy, me estas asustando.

-Pues... Bueno... Miren...- Y así comienza Katy a contarles a sus amigas la historia de como fue que conoció a su profesor antes de llegar al colegio.

-Jajaja. Como pudiste hacer eso.

-Es que, se me hace guapo.

-Si, esta guapo, si te gustan los murciélagos.

-Óyeme Vely, que te pasa? Ya no les vuelvo a contar nada.

-No amiga, no le hagas caso a esta insensible, sólo las que nos hemos enamorado de verdad, entendemos el sentimiento.

-Jaja. Si pobre de ti Monic. Yassir ni te pela.

-El prefecto Yassir para ti.

-Ya basta, y después que paso?

-En donde?

-En la clase de pociones, cuando salimos estabas toda colorada.

-Es que, me miro.

-¿Y?

-Cómo que ¿Y? Esmeralda, si me vio, me reconoció.

-Tal vez no. Tu hermana también estaba ahí.

-Sí, espero que aún no sepa que fui yo.

El resto de las clases resultaron algo pesadas para las chicas, la profesora McGonagall había regresado de un especial mal humor y en el primer día ya tenían un montón de tareas. Sin embargo, debían esforzarse mucho pues a mitad del año, tendrían sus exámenes T.I.M.O.

Ya la mayoría de los alumnos habían decidido que era lo que estudiarían, del cuarteto de chicas, Vely aún no elegía, Esmeralda decidío ser medimaga,a Monic le gustaba mucho la idea de enseñar y su objetivo era llegar a ser profesora de Transformaciones y Katy, quería ser Auror. (N/A: Algo raro no?, si son ricos.)

-Por que Auror?

-Por que me gusta la idea de cazar gente.

-QUE!! No vas a cazar gente, cazan a criminales

-Sabes Monic, los criminales también son personas.

-No es cierto, y ya deja de correjirme Esme.

-Pues deja de equivocarte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por consejo de Esmeralda, Katy decidió ir a la biblioteca y adelantarse un poco en sus deberes, así salió de su recamara y recorrió los corredores del castillo, cuando de pronto, al dar la vuenta en un pasillo se topo con una figura oscura.

Sintió que se le fue el alma al suelo, era Severus, dejó caer todo lo que tenía en las manos de la impresión de habérselo encontrado.

-Yo... yo lo siento Profesor Snape.

-No se preocupe, aunque me ahorro el hecho de ir a buscarla, tengo que hablar con usted señorita Prinston.

-Conmigo?

-Así es, sígame por favor.

Así lo hizo y el profesor la guío hasta su despacho.

-Señorita Prinston, el profesor Slughorn me dio a entender que usted posse una gran habilidad para las pociones.

El sonido de su voz, tan calmado y suave hizo que ella se fuera relajando y olvido su tensión al estar frente a él.

-Pues... El siempre me decía eso, sin embargo tengo que decirle que yo no tengo mucha paciencia, y creo que eso es lo que me atrasa un poco con respecto a los demás...

Mientras la chica iba hablando Severus se sintió un poco confundido, en clase se comportaba como una niña, estaba más ocupada tratando de charlar con sus amigas que en poner atención, cuando la vio en el tren parecía algo rara y sin embargo ahora, a pesa de parecer una jovencita, hablaba de una manera en que parecía muy madura.

-...espero que usted pueda ayudarme a mejorar en ese aspecto.

-Exactamente de eso quería hablarle, pero antes sólo quiero preguntarle algo¿Usted viajó a Hogwarts por el expreso?

-Emh.. Sí.

-Entonces fue usted quien...

-Sí, y yo lo siento, no se que me paso... –"en realidad si sé que me paso y mi propuesta de lo del fin de semana sigue en pie"- dijo casi en murmullos, sin embargo Severus alcanzó a escucharla. (N/A: al menos es fiel a sus ideales, aunque sean pervertidos, y Snape tiene un excelente oido,siempre lo comparan con un murciélago y estos tienen un excelente oido.)

-No importa. –"Ojala no fuera maestro"- pensó. - Bien, verá, yo conozco a su padre, y el me acaba de mandar una lechuza¿sabe? me informa de su rendimiento y de que el profesor Slughorn ya le había hecho saber antes su condición en mi materia, por lo tanto me pidió que le diera clases extra.

-Clases extra? Pero si lo que me falta es paciencia no conocimiento.

-Solo deseaba informarle.

-Sin posibilidad de apelación¿eh? Ese de mi papá, siempre tratando de aprisionarme.- Este pequeño comentario hizo que el serio profesor mostrara una leve sonrisa.- Bien, cuando comienza.

-El viernes a las 8:00 pm. ya hable con el Director y el hablará con los prefectos.

(N/A: clases nocturnas?, como que no es muy profesional.)

-Bien, hasta mañana y el viernes entonces profesor. -Y salió del aula, al cerrar la puerta, comenzo a ruborizarse.

-El viernes, en la noche, solos¡Sííí!

-Bien, mañana.

-"En la noche? eres un maestro y no debes involucrarte con los alumnos. Debería pensar mejor las cosas, es cierto soy un profesor y debo comportarme como tal."

Al terminar el día a la hora de la cena todos se reunieron en el gran comedor y Katy no dejó de dirigir la mirada hacia la mesa de profesores. Y Severus había estado atento a los movimientos de ella, todo arreglado para las clases nocturnas.


	5. Lecciones Privadas

**Capítulo 5**

**Lecciones Privadas**

Después de haber dado muchas vueltas en la cama, Katy se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, era temprano y ella ya estaba despierta.

(N/A: ¡auxilio! Una señal del comienzo del Apocalipsis)

Se levanto y decidió meterse a bañar, aún faltaba para comenzar las clases y ella tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día.

Cuando Esmeralda, que era generalmente la madrugadora, se levanto y vio que Katy no estaba en su cama, preocupada levanto a las demás.

-Monic!, Vely! Levántense las dos, Katy no está.

Acabando de pronunciar estas palabras, Katy entró a su habitación y Monic corrió a abrazarla casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

(N/A: Lágrimas, pero si se acababa de levantar, Serían lagañas? Otro más para "Misterios sin resolver")

¿Se puede saber donde estabas?- le pregunta Mera enojada.

-Fui a desayunar. Me levante temprano y me moría de hambre y como todavía estaban dormidas, quise dejarlas descansar.

-Bueno, misterio arreglado.

-Oye Katy, Te sientes bien?- Le pregunta Monic.

-Pues, Sí.

-¿Segura que te sientes bien? – interroga Vely.

-Si

-Segura, segura.

-¡¡¡¡Ya te dije que sí!!!!

-OH, Bueno, yo nomás preguntaba.

Las 3 chicas la miraron como a un bichito raro, del tiempo que la conocían, nunca se había levantado tan temprano, algo debía traerse entre manos. Sin embargo como ya la conocían bien sabían lo difícil que era hacer que abriera la boca, la chica podía ser una verdadera tumba si se lo proponía, no por nada era la amiga consentida de muchos chicos en la escuela, podía ver la diferencia entre un secreto privado y especial, de entre un chisme de gran valor cultural.

(N/A: si le preguntan a la autora, las dos clases son buenos para hacerse públicos, risita diabólica: Mehejeje)

-Se nos va a hacer tarde, mejor hay que vestirnos para bajar a desayunar.

-Hasta que dices algo que me agrada, Mera. ¿Katy, nos acompañas?

-Emh… no… tengo que arreglar algo.

-OK, nos vemos.

Katy había estado pensando toda la noche y había decidido hablar a su hermana Alex sobre lo que le dijo Severus el día anterior, no se lo diría todo, pero quería saber si su padre le había comentado algo sobre tomar lecciones privadas. Preguntárselo por que Katy no era de las que salieran a vacacionar con la familia, Katy preferia quedarse en casa, así no tenía que soportar a su padre cuando hablaba de lo grande que era el Señor Tenebroso.

Alex no era precisamente la hija favorita de Jeremías Prinston, quizás exageraba pero desde su admisión a Hogwarts en la casa de Griffindor su padre se había alejado un poco de ella. Siendo una familia de sangre pura muy orgullosa, el hecho de quedar en Griffindor había sido un duro golpe para él, y también para Alex, ella siempre creyó que quedaría en Slytherin; de las 2 chicas, ella era la que poseía la herencia de pensamiento de su padre y de toda la familia Prinston que seguían la filosofía de sangre limpia de Salazar Slytherine desde la fundación del colegio Hogwarts, siempre apoyando a los conservadores de la sangre pura, por lo tanto, seguidores del más reciente conservador radical, el llamado "Heredero de Salazar Slytherin" y auto proclamado "Lord Voldemort".

Aunque Alex no era tan radical como su padre, había aceptado seguirlo al unirse al grupo de los mortífagos para ganarse un poco de afecto de parte de su padre.

Katy busco a su hermana por todos lados, hasta que se encontró al prefecto Yassir, el amor platónico de Monic.

-Oye Yassir, de pura casualidad. Habrás visto a mi hermana por algún lado?

-Pues… -hace memoria- Si, la vi hace como 5 minutos en camino al comedor con sus amigas.

-Al comedor… emmhh. Bien gracias, ahh! Y Monic te manda saludos.

Katy se dirigió inmediatamente al gran comedor en busca de su hermana mayor, - pero, que dirían sus amigas, Qué no quiso ir con ellas y prefirió ir sola?- afortunadamente no tuvo que llegar hasta ahí, al parecer a Alex se le olvido algo importante pues venía corriendo del gran comedor y se encontró a su hermana.

-Hola enana. ¿Qué estas haciendo sola, No te habrás peleado con tus amigas?

-N-O. Te estaba buscando, necesito hablar contigo.

-OK, Haber dime.

-Muy bien, uff –suspiro- te quería preguntar si escuchaste a papá hablar algo sobre que debía tomar lecciones privadas en pociones.

-No, nunca lo menciono, solo lo escuche decir que deberías aprovechar más tus habilidades. Por qué?, A poco te contrato maestro privado?

Katy no necesito responder, la mirada que de pronto le lanzó a su hermana y el hecho de haber comenzado a sonrojarse lo dijo todo.

-Bien y, Quien será tu victima?

-El nuevo profesor de pociones.

Por su mirada y la forma en la que dijo "profesor de pociones" Alex olfateo algo nuevo en su hermanita.

-Bueno, ya tienes una buena excusa para acercarte más a él. Aunque sinceramente no se que le viste.

Katy puso cara de susto, como era que Alex se había enterado de que le gustaba Severus.

-Como lo sabes, si yo te había dicho nada?.

-En la primera clase de pociones que nos dio, me sentí así, sin embargo cuando te voltee a ver, tu estabas toda colorada y supuse que lo que sentía era por que tú lo estabas sintiendo. Debe ser por nuestra empatía.

-¿Empatía?

-Es una especie de lazo afectivo entre 2 personas, cuando dos seres son muy cercanos suelen compartir sentimientos y emociones, algunas veces es posible llegar a ver con los ojos de la otra persona y sentir lo que siente.

-Wow, que inteligente te has puesto!

-Lo que pasa en que pongo atención a las clases y no a los que imparten las clases.

Katy se ruborizó y su conversación llegó a su fin cuando el creador de las emociones de Katy se apareció en el corredor.

-Señoritas.

-Buen día profesor Snape –dijeron a coro.

-Tendrá que disculparme, pero tengo que ir a mi sala común, pero lo dejo bien acompañado- dijo Alex poniéndose de frente a Katy y de espaldas a Snape, guiñándole un ojo a su hermana.

-Señorita Prinston, lista para sus lecciones.

-Si profesor.

-Bien, entonces la veré esta noche.

Dicho esto Severus siguió su camino por el corredor, iba a su aula, era lo más probable, pronto comenzarían las clases.

-Las clases!!!, voy a llegar tarde, y el "veintiúnico" día que me levanto temprano.

Y Katy salió corriendo pero a dirección contraria. El día pareció casi eterno, estaba tan ansiosa por ver a Severus que dejo que su imaginación volara durante todas las clases, lo que le costo 10 puntos a Slytherin en clase de McGonagall por no poner atención y provoco que el mal humor de la bruja empeorará. Sin embargo, no pareció importarle mucho, Katy trataba de imaginar que clase de cosas tendría que hacer para que un hombre como el se fijara en una chiquilla de 15 años.

Pensar en que era una chiquilla no le ayudaba, sin embargo, trató de pensar que quizás a el le pudieran gustar jóvenes, pero no, no tenía facha de rabo verde, y además si así fuera Dumbledor no lo hubiera aceptado como profesor, y así muchas ideas raras surgían en su cabeza mientras trataba de sobrevivir a la última clase del día.

Finalmente, el glorioso sonido de la campana llego a sus oídos y salió disparada del salón junto con todos los demás alumnos.

Llegó a su recamara junto con sus amigas y comenzó a arreglarse, y como es de esperarse sus amigas la miraban medio raro.

-Dime Katy, Tienes pensado salir hoy?

-No tonta, acuérdate de mis clases privadas. – Y si antes la miraban como bicho raro, ahora la veían como una demente-

-Ay! Que tonta, No se los conté verdad?

-Parece que no.

-Bien, ayer el profesor Snape me dijo que mi padre le dijo que me diera clases privadas para ayudarme a mejorar mis habilidades para hacer menjurjes, digo pociones.

-Ahh! Ya entendimos.

-Bueno, ya me voy.

-Suerte con tu querido murciélago. –le dijo casi gritando Vely.

Acabando de decir estas parabras una almohada salió volando directito a la cara de Vely, Katy no iba a dejar que ofendieran a su nuevo amor, por lo tanto, de la punta de su varita salio la "almohada vengadora".

La chica salió y recorrió los enormes pasillos del castillo, un par de vueltas y llegó al aula de pociones.

-OK, Tranquilízate Katy, tu puedes. – Y tocó la puerta. Dentro escucho la voz que tanto le gustaba.

-Adelante.

-Buenas, profesor Snape

-Buenas noches. –Le dijo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra noches, tratando de decir "habla correctamente"

-"Uff, empezamos mal"- pensó la chica

-Tome asiento por favor.- la chica obedeció. – Bien, comenzaremos a preparar una poción que quiero que pruebe para saber el nivel de sus habilidades.

-Ok, Cuál será?

-El Filtro de los Muertos

-¡Qué! Como que el filtro de los muertos, pero, Bueno usted para que lo quiere?… No me diga que va a hacer algo de…-Sin embargo Severus no la dejo terminar.

-No es para mí, si es lo que piensas, solo quiero probarte, además si lo que dijo Slughorn de ti es cierto, podrás hacerla.

-"Ayy, Me hablo de tu!!!"- pensó.- Bien, pero usted me va a ayudar ¿verdad?

-Claro, si no lo fuera a hacer, no estaría aquí.- La chica sonrió dando a entender su aprobación hacia lo que el profesor quería que hiciera.- De acuerdo, los ingredientes son…

-Asfófelo, ajenjo, raíces de valeriana y judías soporíferas.

-Exacto, veo que te subestime, Te importa si te hablo de tu?

-No.

-Entonces no te molestaría llamarme solo Severus, aún no me acostumbro al titulo de maestro.

-Para nada –"ayy! Que lindo! Que lo llame por su nombre!, debe ser el mejor día de mi vida"- grito para sus adentros.

Teniendo ya todos los ingredientes y el caldero listo, pasaron a trabajar en la poción, iban muy bien, bueno Katy iba muy bien, desde hacía buen rato, Severus la había dejado sola y se limitaba a observar solamente, ya habían pasado casi 2 horas desde que comenzaron y Severus estaba satisfecho.

-Muy bien, ya es suficiente.

-Pero, aún falta para que este lista.

-Ya lo sé, pero no es necesario terminarla, ya vi lo que quería ver.

-En serio, Y que era?-Le pregunto Katy acercándose a el de una forma seductora pero al mismo tiempo, con una mirada inocente.

-Que eres más especial de lo que todos creen- Le respondió acercándose un poco más a ella.

Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro, sus rostros se fueron acercando un poco más, lentamente, pero antes de que pudieran culminar lo que tanto habían querido, unos golpes se escucharon y la puerta se abrió provocando que se separaran apresuradamente.

-Severus... Ohh, No sabía que aún estuvieras dando clases.

-No se preocupe director, ya había terminado- Dijo Severus mientras se alejaba de Katy y recogía todo lo que habían utilizado.

-Bien, creo que lo veré mañana, profesor. Buenas noches director.-Dijo Katy mientras salía del aula

-Buenas Noches señorita Prinston.

-Se puede saber que es lo que necesita director.

-Yo, no nada, solo quería saber si aún estabas aquí, torturando a la pobre chica- Le dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisita en el rostro.

Al observar la mirada furiosa de Severus, el director decidió ya no decirle nada y lo dejo solo.

-"Maldición, estuve tan cerca de ella, de no ser por ese viejo loco..."- seguía pensado Severus mientras se metía a la cama.

-"Aunque, Le debo mucho a Dumbledor, si sigo con esto, le estaré pagando mal todo lo que hizo por mi, lo más seguro es que vuelva a dar la cara por mí y esta vez será por algo que en realidad si provoque".

-"No, al menos debo tratar de descansar."- Se dijo a si mismo, y trato de alejar de su mente el momento con Katy, siendo esto prácticamente imposible decidió que era mejor continuar en sueños lo que en la realidad no había podido terminar.

Y pensando en lo bien que se sintió teniendo cerca a la chica se quedo dormido.


	6. La sabiduría de Dumbledor

**Hola!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**La sabiduría de Dumbledor**

Finalmente, la primera semana había terminado, sin duda había sido una semana difícil, como todas las que existen al comienzo de clases, sin embargo, el sábado había llegado finalmente y con el la oportunidad de descansar, al menos durante dos días.

(N/A: los que somos estudiantes, sabemos lo que es la gloria del fin de semana.)

Sin embargo, no todos compartían la alegría del fin de semana, después de su primera clase privada con el Profesor Snape, Katy quedó un tanto desilusionada, de no haber sido por la interrupción del director Dumbledor, quizás hubiera podido pasar algo más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Quizá hubiera podido pasar algo más, Severus, No lo pensaste?

Severus finalmente había perdido la batalla contra su conciencia (N/A: si. Si tiene conciencia, leve, pero ahí esta todavía) y después de haber peleado toda la noche contra ella, no tuvo otra opción que confesarle a Dumbledor lo que había estado ocurriendo antes de que irrumpiera en el despacho del Profesor de Pociones.

En realidad, aún no había hecho nada malo, pero el sabía que pudo haber ocurrido y ese pensamiento no era muy agradable desde el punto de vista ético.

-Tú sabes perfectamente bien, que en toda institución educativa existe un código ético muy importante, quizás el más importante:

"No deben existir relaciones sentimentales entre Profesores y Alumnos" y tu estas faltando a este código. Además, no creo que quieras hacer sufrir a esa linda chica, no está bien que la ilusiones si no puedes estar con ella.

-Yo… yo se que no puedo, pero quiero estar con ella – Severus alcanzo a decir mientras se removía en la silla del despacho del director, lo dijo casi en murmullos, no era fácil para el admitir que necesitaba de alguien. Dumbledor lo sabía, después de su desilusión con Lily Evans, Severus había quedado muy lastimado emocionalmente y el viejo director, que tanto se ha preocupado por él, termino con un terrible conflicto moral: Dejar que las reglas terminen una ilusión que podría convertirse en un amor, o permitir que el sentimiento surga a pesar de las reglas.

-Bien, en realidad aún no ha pasado nada, quiero que vayas ahora y descanses, pienses bien la situación y analiza lo que sientes, después hablaremos. Lo mejor de esto en que viniste a decírmelo, que confiaste en mí.

Sí, Severus confiaba en el, Dumbledor era el único que lo había apoyado, le había dado un trabajo después de su traición a los mortífagos cuando cualquiera lo hubiera acusado y enviado directamente a Azkaban, lo recibió y lo apoyo en todo, además el director poseía una confianza ciega en el, y lo quería como a un hijo.

-Espero, que si halla sido por confianza.- Le dijo Dumbledor tratando de alegrarlo un poco, y Severus sabiendo que lo que le acababa de rebelar no era muy agradable, decidió que sería bueno tratar de complacerlo, o al menos lo intentaría

-Pues más que confianza, culpa.

-¿Culpa?

-Si, culpa. ¿La conoces?

-Si, es un sentimiento horrible que te consume por dentro hasta que no puedes hacer otra cosa que confesar.

-Que raro, yo nunca la sentí así. – Dijo Severus finalmente levantándose de su silla y esbozando una leve sonrisa, el director comenzó a reír. Snape ascendió con la cabeza y salió del despacho, dispuesto a hacer lo que Dumbledor le sugirió, descansar.

Al salir del despacho se dirigió directamente a su habitación en las mazmorras, no era un buen momento, si al menos pasara algún Griffindor para alegrarle un poco el día ( o.O). Sin embargo al dar la vuelta por el pasillo, la suerte pareció sonreírle, un pequeño león de 2° año tuvo la "suerte" de alegrar un poco al Profesor al tropezarse con el en el pasillo. Severus lo miro con unos ojos asesinos y una mirada fulminante, el pequeño niño se quedo helado mirándolo como si fuera el mismísimo demonio, para desgracia del pequeño, Severus parecía disfrutar de su miedo y levantándolo por el cuello de la camisa del uniforme, lo arrojó lejos de sí mientras le gritaba:

-¡50 puntos menos Griffindor! – Y se dirigió con una sonrisa en el rostro a su habitación, dejando al pobre niño más asustado que esta autora en una convención de inteligentes.

Sin embargo había alguien que no compartía la recientemente adquirida "alegría" del Profesor, Katy no podía dejar de culpar a Dumbledor de lo ocurrido o más bien, de lo NO ocurrido, después haber dejado a sus amigas en su habitación todas insultadas y con la cara de" ¿¿WHO ARE YOU??" (N/A: ya hasta bilingüe soy) salió a recorrer el castillo, estaba de un humor de los mil diablos y por ello decidió salir del colegio, quizás no era lo mejor ya que Hagrid debía estar en casa a esa hora y si la veía, probablemente intentaría averiguar por que tenía esa cara de pocos amigos.

Era común en Hagrid amistar con los alumnos de Hogwarts, sin embargo el era conocido por el hecho de que no le agradaban los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin, por lo que es un hecho casi trascendental que el y Katy se lleven tan bien. Aunque no tengan mucho tiempo para hablar, Hagrid justifica su agrado por la serpiente de Slytherin diciendo que ella y su hermana están equivocadas de casa, ya que Katy parece más un Griffindor y que Alex tiene la misma altanería de los Slytherin.

Estos comentarios hacían gracia en la chica de Slytherin, pero con el humor que se cargaba ese día, si alguien se le acercaba era capaz de lanzarle un _cruciatus _sin dudar quien fuera la pobre víctima de su maldición.

Para suerte del guardabosque, Dumbledor lo había solicitado en su despacho, una buena oportunidad para Katy para pasear por el bosque prohibido.

El bosque prohibido, era, como lo decía su nombre "prohibido" sin embargo para un adolescente, que no respeta reglas y trata de encontrarse en realidad, el hecho de que te digan que no hagas algo, es una invitación a hacerlo.

Después de mucho vagar por aquí y por allá, Katy decidió que era mejor regresar al castillo, después de todo, tenía que pedirles una disculpa a sus amigas. Se dirigió rumbo al castillo y a la entrada se encontraban Hagrid y el Señor Filch, Hagrid al verla a lo lejos alzo una mano, haciendo movimientos que indicaban que tenían que decirle algo. La chica al verlo comenzó a correr hacia ellos, si Filch estaba con el, debía ser importante.

-Katy¿donde estabas? te hemos buscado por todo el castillo. El director Dumbledor quiere verte en su despacho.

-"Excelente"- pensó Katy -quizás ahora me pueda vengar de ese viejito entrometido. -Gracias Hagrid. (N/A: que buena para actuar)

Y así se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledor, sin embargo a la entrada se encontraba la profesora McGonagall, Katy tratando de ser cortes, la saludo. La profesora ascendió con la cabeza le dijo que Dumbledor la esperaba.

-¡Mousse de limón!

Dijo la profesora y al tiempo, la gárgola que cuidaba la entrada al despacho se movió, mostrando las escaleras, Minerva McGonagall le indico que entrara y las escaleras comenzaron a subirla hasta la puerta del despacho. Miles de pensamientos recorrían la mente de la chica, estaba enojada con el anciano, pero también estaba asustada, y si el viejo director se había enterado de lo casi ocurrido en el aula la otra noche, seguramente enviaría notificación a su padre y si su padre se enteraba… sería bueno ir a disculparse con sus amigas para tener un poco de gente en su funeral.

Se armo de valor y toco la puerta.

-Adelante. – Se escucho por dentro, tomando todas las fuerzas que tenía abrió la puerta.

-Bienvenida Señorita Prinston, tome asiento por favor. ¿Un dulce de limón?

-Gracias- dijo Katy mientras tomaba el dulce.

-Bien, no quiero alargar el tema, sin embargo, el otro causante de su visita a mi despacho aún no ha llegado, así que tendremos que esperarlo.

-Director¿Podría saber para que me llamo?

-¿No lo imaginas? –Fue la respuesta de Dumbledor, confirmando los temores de Katy.

Como el director dijo que debían esperar al "otro causante", Katy sabía que Severus llegaría ahí muy pronto. Y no tuvieron que esperar mucho, a los pocos instantes se escucharon unos toques en la puerta, después de la invitación de Dumbledor a entrar, Severus camino hacia el centro del despacho, con su aire altivo y soberbio que tanto le gustaba a Katy. Como la chica ya había tomado asiento en una de las grandes sillas, Severus no la había visto, pero compartía su desconcierto al no saber por que fue llamado de nuevo al despacho.

-Severus, siéntate por favor. –le indico Dumbledor, y al acercarse a una de las sillas, su piel se volvió más blanca que lo de costumbre al ver a la chica sentada y toda sonrojada al verlo. Snape estaba muy desorientado¿no se suponía que él arreglaría la situación después?

-¿Un dulce de limón? – Le pregunto el director a Severus que ya estaba sentado junto a la chica, con una incomodidad por la escena claramente visible, éste solo negó con la cabeza, y cuando iba a comenzar a arrojarle interrogatorios a Dumbledor, el directo comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, deben preguntarse por que los cite a los dos aquí, al mismo tiempo.- los aludidos se limitaron a ascender con la cabeza.

-Se debe a un asunto muy delicado que los engloba a ambos, sobre lo que ustedes dos han comenzado a desarrollar estos últimos días. Debo recordarles que tenemos un código ético que señala que las relaciones Profesores – Alumnos están ESTRICTAMENTE prohibidas. – Al ir escuchando como Dumbledor los reprendía sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo, llenaba a Katy de una sensación de impotencia que sabía que poco a poco se convertiría en enojo y de enojo a rabia, algo no muy bueno para todo ser vivo que estuviera cerca.

-Sin embargo, dada mi experiencia en asuntos "delicados" he decidido tomar una decisión en cuanto a su asunto.-Katy ya no aguantaba más, si Dumbledor hacía o decía algo en contra de alguno de ellos dos, explotaría. Severus por su parte se esperaba algo peor, que Dumbledor le pidiera una renuncia.

-He decidido, que si poseen un sentimiento lo suficientemente fuerte, dejare que se relacionen dentro de Hogwarts.

El comentario del director fue más escalofriante que todas las cosas que tanto Katy como Severus se estaban planteando.

-Nos… ¿Qué?

-Claro que deberán ser más precavidos, sin embargo, se que ambos son buenos actores y podrán sobrellevar la situación.

-Pero…pero… usted dijo que el código ético y eso, y…

-Es cierto Señorita Prinston, sin embargo, he pensado la situación, así que les propongo algo: Si ustedes no dicen esto a nadie, yo tampoco lo diré.

(N/A: que bonito, quiere ayudar, de manera poco ortodoxa, pero quiere ayudar.)

La noticia fue algo más que sorprendente para ambos, tanto que ninguno pudo decir nada, el director, sabiendo la timidez de su profesor, supo que lo más probable era que no le dijera nada a la pobre chica que estaba toda sonrojada y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Bien, creo que tiene otros asuntos que atender Señorita Prinston, así que, puede retirarse.

Katy lo miro y ascendió con la cabeza, miro a Severus toda sonrojada y salió del despacho sin pronunciar una palabra. Severus permaneció sentado y la observo hasta que la puerta se cerró.

-¿Por qué…?

-Es algo que desgraciadamente no te puedo responder, ya que no lo se ni yo, sin embargo, te diré que estoy complacido con la decisión que tome. Por el momento, no tengo nada más que decirte, así que puedes retirarte.

Severus que estaba más que desconcertado con la respuesta del director, simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió del despacho. Esperaba salir rápidamente de ahí e ir a tomarse un vaso de vino, o mejor aún toda la botella, sin embargo Katy estaba en la puerta esperándolo.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo fue que Dumbledor se entero?

Severus estaba sorprendido, pensó que la chica ya se había retirado, sin embargo estaba ahí, y tenía que responderle.

-Te dije que me llamaras solo Severus, y si. Yo se lo dije.

Katy estaba enojada y cuando salio del despacho juro que destazaría al que hubiera abierto la boca con respecto a lo del casi beso, por lo que al escuchar la respuesta de Severus, se quedo pálida. Severus la miraba y al ver su reacción, se apresuro a decirle algo.

-Se lo dije, por que, le debo mucho debido a mi vida anterior, no espero que lo entiendas pero…

-Como fuiste un mortífago, es muy difícil que las personas puedan confiar en ti¿no es cierto?

-¿Cómo sabes que fui un mortífago?

-Pues verás que tengo muchos contactos. En realidad, es probable que sepas que mi padre también fue un mortífago, y mi hermana estaba a punto de ser iniciada antes de la caída de Voldemort.

Severus se quedó con cara de susto, como era posible que se hubiera enterado de tantas cosas suyas y el solo la conociera como Katherine Prinston, la hija de Jeremías, un ex –espía del Señor Tenebroso.

-Cuando mi hermana se enteró de tu presencia en Hogwarts, mando aviso a mi padre y el le envió mucha información, que después me transfirió a mí, pero de eso ya van 2 días, así que no pienses que me acabo de enterar.

-¿Qué otras cosas te dijo Jeremías de mí?

-Muchas otras.

Severus estaba intrigado por saber de que tanto se había enterado la chica, y de cómo había llegado esa información a las manos de su padre, era cierto el era un mortífago, sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos no llegaban a conocerse y de Jeremías sólo había escuchado su nombre. Así que le propuso salir del castillo para que le contara más cosas de las que había averiguado, Katy aceptó y salieron con rumbo al lago negro, alejándose más de Hogwarts y de todos sus habitantes.

Mientras que dentro del castillo, por una de las ventanas, una chica de cabello entre castaño y rubio, con ojos grises y el escudo de Griffindor en el uniforme, los observaba con una fina sonrisa en el rostro. Al verificar que nadie estuviera cerca, desapareció y apareció casi inmediatamente en el despacho de la Mansión Prinston.

-Padre, te tengo buenas noticias. Nuestro plan esta funcionando.

-Muy bien querida hija. Si seguimos así, al regreso del Señor Tenebroso, nadie nos impedirá limpiar el mundo de los sangre sucia. Con Severus, el favorito de Lord Voldemort de nuestra parte, gracias a la ingenua de tu hermana, regresaremos junto con nuestro Señor y quizás seamos los continuadores de su legado.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Por qué muchos mortífagos siguen confiando en ti?

-Pues, para zafarme del Señor Tenebroso y poder hablar con Dumbledor, tuve que inventarme algo para poder ir y venir sin levantar sospechas. Así que un día le propuse algo al Señor Tenebroso.

--Flash back—

En un cuarto oscuro y lúgubre, unas figuras se alcanzaban a distinguir entre las sombras, había una tormenta y los rayos alumbraban caras conocidas, pero no por eso agradables. En el centro del salón se encontraba otra figura, más tenebrosa que la de los demás, sentado en una enorme silla, mostrando superioridad.

-Bien Severus, nos has convocado a los más importantes ¿Para qué quieres vernos?

-He venido a proponerle algo mi Lord.

-Habla entonces, cuéntanos tu plan.

-Mi Señor, he estado pensando. ¿Por qué no me permite hacer de espía suyo, dentro del castillo de Hogwarts?

-Dentro de Hogwarts, es algo que yo he estado pensando, sin embargo es muy peligroso, y no pienso arriesgarte a tanto.

-Mi Señor, déme la oportunidad, no lo defraudare.

-Se que no lo harás, después de todo, eres mi seguidor más confiable. Bien, te asignó la tarea de infiltrarte en el castillo Hogwarts como profesor e informarme de todo lo que te enteres sobre lo que hace ese maldito de Dumbledor.

--Fin del flash back—

-Así que te creen un espía encubierto aún ¿eh?

-Así es.

-Que inteligente eres.

-Muchas gracias.

Y terminaron su conversación en la entrada del dormitorio de Katy, después de recorrer la orilla del lago negro, Severus la acompaño a su habitación.

-Bien, gracias por acompañarme.

-No fue nada.

Y para tratar de compensar lo que debió pasar la otra noche, Katy le dio un beso en la mejilla, Severus lo recibió y le regalo una sonrisa. Y se retiro rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado

Que lindo Dumbledor, aunque parece mafioso: (voz del padrino)

"Yo no dire nada si tu no dices nada, y si alguien dice algo, alguen dormira con los peces del Lago Oscuro"

Mejor no hacerlo enojar, bueno, hasta l siguiente capi.

Ohh!!! y si quieren darse una idea de como soy, fisicamente, vean mi profil, ahi tengo una foto mía de cuando estaba escribiendo un capi de mi otro fic.

besos.


	7. Más cosas en común

**Hola!!!!!!**

**Como estan? **

**Yo aqui usando mi imaginación, no saben cuanto me gustan las vacaciones, tengo mas tiempo de escribir este fic sin mas tontas interrupciones del Sistema Educativo ni de los maestros metiches que te dicen que estudies o si no te quedaras a repetir el año.**

**Bueno, eso no me lo dicen a mi, pero si a la amiga que se sienta a mi lado, pobre, bueno disfruten de las vacaciones y de este nuevo capi que les traigo.**

**

* * *

**

**Más cosas en común**

Después de haber tenido esa charla con Severus, Katy se sintió un tanto aliviada de no tener que ocultarle lo que había descubierto sobre él, además ya que Dumbledor les había "dado permiso" de andar juntos en Hogwarts, sin ser vistos claro, sentía que su vida estaba a punto de ser perfecta. Pero primero, tenía un asunto que resolver: sus amigas.

Cuando se levanto ese día, estaba tan enojada con Dumbledor por haberse entrometido, que descargo todo su enojo con las pobres de sus amigas, que tuvieron que aguantar el mal humor de la chica por que saben que cuando ella se enoja, es de temerle. Y ahora, estaba por entrar a su dormitorio, ya estaba a punto de anochecer y tenía que dormir en ese cuarto, así que decidió que debía tragarse su orgullo y hacer algo que ningún Prinston había hecho: pedir perdón. Abrió la puerta y sus amigas estaban sentadas en sus camas, charlando entre ellas.

-Ho… Hola chicas. – Sin embargo, ninguna le respondió, y no era para más, si a cada una les dijo hasta de lo que se iban a morir y a la pobre de Esmeralda, que trato de clamarla, la amenazo con meterle su varita _quien sabe por donde. _**–"**Tu tienes la culpa Katy, recuérdalo"- pensó para si misma.

**-**Yo… yo lo siento chicas, no se que me paso, lamento haberlas insultado, y si hay algo que pudiera hacer para compensarles lo que les hice…

-Pues, Tu que crees Mera?

-No se Monic, Tu que piensas Vely?

-Emhh… pues, REUNIÓN! -Grito Vely y las tres chicas se abrasaron tomándose de los hombros haciendo un círculo. Katy las miraba raro.

–"Que estarán planeando"- pensaba. Hasta que el círculo se disolvió y Esmeralda comenzó a hablar.

-Pues, teniendo en cuenta como nos trataste, deberíamos no volver a dirigirte la palabra, sin embargo, siempre has sido una buena amiga y nos has defendido de todos los y las que nos criticaron, así que, tenemos un buen castigo para ti.

-Deberás pedirle a tu amado que le de clases también a Vely.

-Arrastrándote.

-Y saltando en una pierna.

-Ponte de acuerdo Monic, o se arrastra o salta.

-¿Y si la hacemos arrastrarse en una pierna?

-Vely, eso es ridículo

-¡Es un compromiso, Entendiste?

-La verdad no, ósea, creo, este… Haber, tengo que pedirle al Profesor Snape, que deje a Vely tomar clases de regularización conmigo, y se lo tengo que pedir ¿arrastrándome un una pierna? Por que la primera parte, a lo mejor lo logro, pero no creo que me pueda arrastrar en una pierna.

-Si, como que esta medio difícil que se arrastre en una pierna.

-OK, entonces solo pídeselo a punto de lágrimas.

-¡¡¿Quieres que se lo pida llorando¡¡¡¿Estas loca o que tienes Mera?!!!

-Es un compromiso.

-Uff… esta bien. ¿Amigas de nuevo? –Les pregunto Katy extendiendo su mano.

-Claro.

-Por siempre.

-Mas que antes.

Dijeron las chicas colocando sus manos sobre la de Katy.

-Bien, Vamos a ir a cenar?

-Claro que si, tengo tanta hambre que hasta me comería a Mera, y fíjate que no creo que tenga buen sabor.

-QUE!!!, Cómo te atreves, Monic? Me las vas a pagar. –Y así comienza una carrera hacía el Gran Comedor, con Monic a la delantera y con Esmeralda rozándole los talones con varita en mano para lo que se ofrezca.

Cuando llegan al Gran Comedor, Esmeralda ya se había vengado al desquitarse con la cola de caballo que traía la chica ese día. Al entrar, Monic estaba arreglándose el cabello de nuevo en su cola de caballo y alcanzo a divisar a Yassir, al final de la mesa de Slytherin, poniéndose toda colorada, las chicas se sentaron en el medio y Yassir se les acerco.

-Hola.

-Hola Yassir. –dijeron a coro. El chico se sentó al lado de Monic y comenzó a hablar con ella, las demás solo se hacían miradas con respecto a lo que pasaba con su amiga y de vez en cuando se escuchaban murmullos y pequeñas risitas de sus amigas, las cuales Monic no escuchaba por prestarle toda su atención a su amor, el prefecto de Slytherin, Yassir Rosembaum.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El fin de semana había terminado, y las clases comenzaban, y para variar, Katy se había quedado dormida, sin embargo sus amigas ya tenían una buena estrategia para despertarla:

-Mira Katy, mira ¡SEVERUS DESNUDO!

-¿EH? Donde, donde esta¡¡¡¡¡tráiganmelo!!!!!

-Ja Ja, ves que si funcionaba.

(N/A: que buena estrategia, así hasta yo me despertaba)

Las clases comienzan y a la primera hora: Pociones, clase doble con Griffindor, al menos durante las clases no mostraban tanto sus rivalidades, sin embargo, nadie ponía en duda que cuando juntabas a los leones y a las serpientes de Hogwarts, lo menos que podías esperarte era un pleito colosal.

Para suerte de Hogwarts, el Profesor Severus Snape, emitía un aire que era capaz de calmar los ánimos de cualquier alumno, la frialdad que despedía y la arrogancia que mostraba –según los Griffindor- era algo que imponía, además, su preferencia hacía la casa de Slytherin era algo más que obvio. Desde el principio demostró que por Griffindor no movería ni un dedo, a la más mínima falla, explotaba y quitaba puntos a cualquier casa, excepto a la suya, claro esta, a los suyos solo los reprendía, muy a su manera claro, pero nunca les quitaba puntos. Y eso empezaba a ser algo muy estresante para todos los alumnos, y también demasiado molesto.

Algunos alumnos pensaron en acusarlo con Dumbledor, sin embargo el director nunca hizo nada para evitarlo, parecía que el no iba a reprender a su maestro preferido, preferido por que, siendo nuevo en Hogwarts, Dumbledor lo sentó a su lado, ignorando a los demás Profesores.

Sin embargo, las clases transcurrían con normalidad, después de todo, en esa semana comenzarían los partidos de Quidditch, y siendo Katy la buscadora oficial, debía estar muy bien preparada.

Durante el almuerzo, Monic estuvo –como siempre- muy atenta a que Yassir entrara al Gran Comedor, pero Vely estaba muy atenta a los movimientos de la casa de Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué te pasa Vely?

-Ves a esa maldita sangre-sucia de pelo negro, la que tiene los ojos verdes y esta sentada en medio de las 2 rubias.

-Si, Por qué? Qué te hizo la pobre?

-Ja, eso dices ahora. Te aseguro que cuando te cuente lo que esta hablando de ti esa maldita sangre-sucia, Katy, vas a asesinarla.

-Cuéntame.

-Pues, mira, según ella, la razón por la cual eres tan popular con todos en Hogwarts, incluso con las personas de otras casas, es por que …

-¿Por qué? Ya dímelo o te voy a asesinar a ti también.

-Pues, es por que te has metido con todos ellos.

Katy no dijo nada, todas sus amigas y Yassir habían escuchado todo lo que Vely les había dicho, sin embargo, Katy estaba bastante tranquila, y miro a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Carol Marenco.

-Creo que tengo que hablar con ella.

-Bien, Cuando le vamos a partir la cara?

-No, solo yo iré a hablar con ella. Tu Vely, solo consígueme una "cita", yo me encargó de ella.

-No vas a pelear con ella, O sí?

-No te preocupes Yassir, no lo haré, solo, le daré unos cuantos dolorosos consejos acerca de no meterse con Katherin Prinston.

Y con esa conversación terminaron la cena, Katy salió del comedor sola y nadie se atrevió a tratar de detenerla, parecía calmada, pero después de lo que Vely le había informado, debía estar ardiendo por dentro.

Vely estaba tratando de encontrar una buena oportunidad, y cuando esta se presento se acerco a la mesa de Ravenclaw y consiguió una cita con Carol Marenco, recalcándole, que debía ir sola.

Ya iba media semana y Katy no parecía demostrar que el chisme la hubiera molestado, pero quienes la conocían sabían que esa aparente tranquilidad debía ocultar algún plan siniestro.

El viernes por la mañana, Vely le informo que esa noche, tenía la cita con Carol.

-¿Hoy en la noche? Pero si hoy tengo clases con el Profesor Snape.

-Lo sé, por eso le dije que sería a las 9:30, afuera de Hogwarts, cerca del el bosque prohibido.

-¡¡¡Excelente!!!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Buenas noches Profesor Snape

-Buenas noches.

-Bien Y que vamos a hacer hoy?

-Nada en realidad.

-OK, entonces, Quieres charlar?

-Me parece una buena idea.

-Quieres charlar o ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa?

-¿Cómo que?

-Como retomar las cosas donde se quedaron. –Le dice Katy mientras se acerca a él, suavemente.

-¿En el filtro de los muertos? –Le responde el Profesor de manera algo sarcástica.

-No, en lo que ocurrió después de la poción. –Comienza a susurrar Katy mientras se acerca más a su Profesor, alza los brazos y los pone alrededor del cuello de Severus parándose de puntitas, ya que la chica no es muy alta y en estatura le llega a los hombros a Snape.

–Espero que podamos terminar esta vez.

-No te preocupes, Dumbledor dijo que no se acercaría a mi despacho. – Habló Severus poniendo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica y acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Tan cerca, sus rostros estaban tan cerca al igual que sus cuerpos, podían sentir la respiración tensa y pausada que experimentaban los dos y finalmente Katy acercó más su rostro al de Snape y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la dulzura de esos delgados labios sobre los suyos, culminado el acercamiento en un beso.

Al principio, un poco tímido, Katy sintió como su cuerpo era acercado más al de Snape y podía sentir toda la dulzura de su boca, soltando su cuello y pasando una mano por su rostro. Se separaron, buscando un poco de aire, la sonrisa en los rostros de ambos demostraba su opinión con respecto al beso, y Severus sabiendo que la chica era más baja que él y que probablemente debía ser incomodo estar de puntitas, la levanto y la subió al escritorio de su despacho.

-Estaremos más cómodos. –Alcanzo a decir Severus antes de continuar con la ronda de besos que ya había comenzado Katy, al estar besando sus manos y su rostro.

Ya había pasado una hora y cuarto y la sesión de besos ya había terminado, dejando a Severus y a Katy sentados en los escalones del despacho, con la chica abrazandolo y charlando sobre distintas cosas: las demás clases, las amigas de la chica, de cómo fue que Severus quiso ser maestro si con cualquier cosa explotaba, de que carrera había elegido la chica, etc.

Estaban tan cómodos que a Katy casi se le olvida que esa misma noche tenía una cita con alguien más. Cuando Severus le pregunto si no tenía problemas con los demás chicos, la imagen de Carol invadió su mente, sin embargo, no debía demostrarle eso a Severus.

-Pues, problemas graves no, lo usual.

-¿Lo usual?

-Aja.

-¿Qué es lo usual?

-Las envidias de la gente. A propósito de envidias, Que hora es?

-Las 9:20 ¿Por que?

-Me tengo que ir, mis amigas deben estar esperándome para hacer la tarea de McGonagall, y de seguro les daría envidia saber que es lo que estoy haciendo contigo.

-De acuerdo. Mañana va a haber Quidditch ¿verdad?

-Si, yo soy la buscadora. ¿Iras?

-Ahí estaré.

-OK, Buenas noches, descansa. – Se despide Katy con un último beso. Dejando a Severus solo en su despacho.

Saliendo Katy da un par de vueltas y sale de las mazmorras, busca una ventana y trata de abrirla.

-¡Maldición! Esta cerrada. Ni modo, tengo que salir.- La chica se dice así misma casi en murmullos y saca su varita apuntando a la ventana y pronuncia:

-_¡Alohomora! .-_ La ventana se abre y Katy salta hacia el piso, y se dirige corriendo hasta el punto de reunión.

A la distancia reconoce 3 figuras, y la rabia que se había guardado toda la semana comienza a hervir dentro de ella. Ni siquiera el hecho de haber estado con Severus minutos antes aminora la furia que siente contra esa "Carol".

-Llegas tarde.

-Y tú con tus guardaespaldas, creí que te habían dicho que vinieras sola.

-No me voy a arriesgar a que me golpes en lugar tan apartado.

-No pienso lastimarte, no aún, solo te vengo a advertir que si vuelves a crear un rumor como ese, desearas no haber nacido.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? Sobornarme con el dinero de tu papi.

Katy trata de aguantar la furia, pero si la otra chica seguía hablando, iba a estallar. Carol indica algo a sus amigas y una de ellas se acerca a Katy, que no estaba preparada para una pelea, sin embargo saca su varita. La chica rubia que se acerca a Katy parecía algo débil, sin embargo, cuando menos se lo esperaba le da un puñetazo en la cara a Katy, que suelta su varita y esta cae a varios metros lejos de ella.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Katy se levanto y la otra chica ya estaba detrás de Carol, quien estaba riendo, Katy se acerca y le da un puñetazo a Carol que la deja tirada con un hilo de sangre corriendo por su boca, Katy estaba tan enfadada, solo quería ver sufrir a la otra chica, eso no era suficiente, quería que sufriera más, y dentro de su furia alzo el brazo hacia donde estaba su varita y grito:

_-¡accio! _- y sorprendentemente la varita obedeció a la orden y se dirigió directamente a la mano izquierda de su dueña.

Katy volteo la mirada hacia donde Carol aún estaba en el suelo, con la luz de la luna, los ojos de Katy se mostraban más grises y tenía una mirada aún más fría que la que tenía Severus cuando miraba a algún Griffindor, su rostro mostraba una frialdad sorprendente y en su boca se comenzó a formar una sonrisa, pero no una sonrisa de alegría, una sonrisa que hacía que la chica se viera cruel. Y con esa sonrisa fría en el rostro, comenzó a mover sus labios y pronuncio una palabra, que se deslizo suavemente, como veneno en su boca.

- _crucio_. - Menciono la chica mientras veía satisfecha como la otra se retorcía en el suelo y sus gritos llenaban la noche silenciosa que había.

- _crucio. _– Volvió a mencionar, liberando a la otra chica de la maldición que le había impuesto.

Las acompañantes de Carol no se habían movido, no podían, el pánico las había llenado al ver como Katy disfrutaba de su sufrimiento. En eso momento Katy levanto la mirada y miro los rostros de las chicas, igual de asustadas y paralizadas de miedo, apunto directamente a sus rostros, con la misma mueca de satisfacción:

- _Obliviate. _

Mientras las 2 chicas aún estaban encandiladas por el efecto de la luz del rayo, Katy salió corriendo y se dirigió hacia el castillo, trepo la pared y entro por la misma ventana por la que había salido. Se dirigió a las mazmorras todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro, cuando ya iba a llegar a su habitación, se encontró a Yassir.

-Se escucharon unos gritos fuera del castillo. Dime por favor, que tú no tuviste nada que ver.

-Solo fui a saldar deudas con Carol.

-Tendré que decírselo al director Dumbledor.

-No, tú no dirás nada. –Dijo la chica apuntando su varita a la cara de Yassir. – _Obliviate._

Y el chico quedo cegado por un momento por la luz del rayo, momento que aprovecho Katy para salir de ahí y llegar a su habitación.

-Hola

-Hola Katy, Ya arreglaste cuentas?

-Sí, pero si les preguntan, yo no salí de esta habitación.

-¿Por que?

-Solo digamos que le di una lección a esa maldita sangre-sucia.

Ninguna de las chicas dijo nada, sin embargo imaginaban lo que Katy pudo haber hecho.

-Buenas noches chicas, descansen.

-Tu también, tenemos juego mañana.

Y así Katy se quedo dormida, soñando con lo que le había hecho a Carol , y de como lo había disfrutado, sin embargo lo que más disfruto fue sin duda la sesión que tuvo con Severus esa noche.

Al día siguiente las 3 chicas tuvieron que despertar a Katy de la misma manera que el día anterior -era lo unico que les funcionaba- pero cuando iban entrando al Gran Comedor, Yassiy detuvo a Katy.

-El Director Dumbledor quiere verte en su despacho.

-Muy bien.

Y Katy salió rumbo al despacho, esta vez no había nadie esperandola por lo que pensó en usar la misma contraseña, y funciono.

Esta vez no estaba nerviosa, sabia que les había borrado la memoria y que no podían recordar nada, excepto Carol, pero a ella le había dejado la memoria para que aprendiera a no meterse con ella nunca.

Aprovecho que nadie sabia que tenia ese carácter y entro al despacho con un aire de lo mas inocente que no parecía que hubiera hecho nada malo, jamás.

-Señorita Prinston. Tome asiento por favor ¿un dulce de limón?

-Gracias.-Dijo Katy mientras tomaba el dulce.

-¿Me llamo otra vez por lo del Profesor Snape?

-No, es por otro asunto. Anoche, la Señorita Marenco fue atacada con una maldición imperdonable.

-¿En serio? Pobrecita, La mataron?

-No, fue torturada.

-¿Y por que estoy yo aquí?

-Muchos de sus compañeros de Ravenclaw dicen que usted la reto a salir anoche. Y que estaba enojada por un rumor que comenzó a crear sobre usted.

-Pues sí, sin embargo, después de mis clases con el Profesor, fui directamente a mi habitación, puede preguntárselo a mis amigas. Temo que es mi única coartada.

-Bien, seguiremos investigando. Se que hoy tiene partido, vaya no quiero distraerla.

-Espero que tenga suerte Director.

Y salio del despacho para dirigirse al Gran Comedor, ese día se moría de hambre. Pasando un par de pasillos y varias vueltas alcanzo a ver una figura completamente oscura que también se dirigía precisamente al Gran Comedor.

-¡Profesor Snape!

-Buenos días Señorita Prinston. - Y aprovechando que ya todos estaban en el Gran Comedor a esa hora Katy se le lanzo al cuello abrazándolo y clavándole un beso en los labios.

-No deberías hacer eso en público, podrían vernos.

-Si, ya se.

-¿Vas a desayunar?

-Si, hay que tomar energía antes del juego.

-Ayer apareció una chica torturada cerca del bosque prohibido, y sus amigas tienen la memoria borrada. A Dumbledor le dijeron que tu y ella tenían una cita para arreglar problemas esa noche.

-Pues si.

-Me entere de lo que estaba diciendo de ti, y la verdad, me alegra que eso haya ocurrido.

-Bueno, ya que no pareces alterado, a ti si te lo puedo contar.

-¿Tu lo hiciste?

-Sip.

-¿Te gustan las artes oscuras?

-Eso parece.

-Una cosa más que tenemos en común.

-Aparte de los problemas con los demás seres humanos, metiches y arrogantes que hay en esta escuela.

* * *

**Hola, que les parecio?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Conspiración

**¡Hello! Chicos y chicas ¿como están? Espero que bien, gracias a todos por sus reviews, sorry por no haberlo puesto antes pero les prometo que volvere a ser la loca autora que alguna vez fui, lo digo por los que leyeron mi historia antes de que la retocara.**

**Otra cosa, si algún lector de este fic se llama Carol, o alguno de sus derivados, déjenme decirles que no he querido ofender, es que me hace falta imaginación a la hora de escribir nombres y tomo el nombre de cualquier persona que tenga cerca. –Lo siento amiga Carola, - ya me reclamaron por poner ese nombre.**

**Si, ya sé, se les hizo raro que Katy actuara así, pero es necesario mostrar el lado oscuro de las personas ya que ahora estoy mostrando el lado amable de Severus, además se van a enterar de la verdadera razón por la que actuó así.**

**OK, ya que arreglamos pendientes, aquí les va otro, déjenme su opinión. Dejen reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**Ca****pítulo 8**

**Conspiración**

-Así que tú le hiciste eso a la chica.

-Si, no sabes lo mal que me siento, pero se lo merecía.

-Sabes que tendré que informárselo a Dumbledor.

-No será necesario, yo misma se lo diré, pero quiero hacerlo después del partido de Quidditch, no quiero que esto le quite puntos a la casa.

Estas fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiaron Severus y Katy antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, los dos entraron como si nada, y cada uno se dirigió a su lugar para tomar sus alimentos.

-Oye Katy, Dumbledor te acuso por lo que paso anoche?

-Algo así. Ustedes ya saben que paso?

-No, aún no se corre el rumor, debiste hacer algo muy malo.

-La verdad, si, hice algo muy malo. Estaba tan enojada con esa maldita… que le di un puñetazo en la cara y le rompí el labio, pero como no me basto el golpe, decidí que debía sufrir más.

-Y qué hiciste?

-La torture con un _cruciatos_.

-Que hiciste...Qué???!!!

-Shh… baja la voz, no te preocupes, iré a decírselo a Dumbledor, pero después del partido, tenemos que ganar este juego.

Las amigas de la chica no quedaron muy conformes con su desición, la verdad hubieran preferido que no se delatara ante el Director, pero sabían que era lo correcto y que se debía hacer.

Saliendo del gran comedor, el grupo se separo, Katy y Monic eran parte del equipo de Slytherin y debían reunirse con sus compañeros para prepararse, Esmeralda y Vely se fueron a la sala común de Slytherin para prepararse junto con sus compañeros para apoyar a su equipo.

-Muy bien equipo, nuestro primer juego es contra Hufflepuff, será un partido sencillo pero no se confíen mucho. Recuerden: Tenemos que ganar este partido. -Estas fueron las palabras del capitán del equipo de Slytherin antes de salir al campo.

Los dos equipos salieron y tomaron sus posiciones, Madame Hooch se coloco en el centro de la cancha y sonó el silbato; los jugadores comenzaron a tomar sus posiciones. Monic tomo su lugar junto al aro, su trabajo como Guardián era precisamente defender. Katy sin embargo al ser la Buscadora oficial debía estar atenta a que apareciera la snitch. Por lo tanto, Katy no miraba el partido, solo se limitaba a girar la cabeza cuando se escuchaban los gritos de parte de la casa de Slytherin al ver como sus jugadores anotaban otro punto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la concentración de la chica en el partido, continuó pensando en lo que le había hecho a la otra chica: Carol. Volteo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el director Dumbledor y éste alcanzo a distinguir la mirada de culpa que tenía la chica, Katy solo alcanzo a ver que después de que el director la vio se quedó muy pensativo.

Ya que la snitch no se dejaba ver por ningún lado, Katy decidió prestar atención al lugar donde estaban sus amigas y toda la casa de Slytherin, se escuchaba la alegría de las serpientes, llevaban ya 10 a 0 contra Hufflepuff y esperaban que fuera Katy la que atrapara la snitch, volteo hacia donde estaba Severus ¿estaba sonriendo? Sí, lo estaba, disfrutaba cada punto que anotaba la casa, al parecer disfrutaba la victoria de las serpientes y no era para menos ya que el estuvo también en esa casa.

Mientras Katy disfrutaba de la atención que su equipo recibía, un punto dorado se apareció frente a ella, y sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre la snith, recorrió todo el terreno de juego con el buscador de Hufflepuff al lado, sin embargo la chica no iba a dejar que esa victoria se les fuera de las manos, menos si Severus se iba a alegrar si ganaban la copa ese año, y se adelanto para atraparla, cruzo la cancha y casi choca con Monic al tratar de atrapar la pequeña esfera, de pronto la snitch dio un giro rápido dirigiéndose al suelo y la chica la siguió, se acercaban más al suelo y si no reaccionaba a tiempo para estabilizar la escoba sería una caída muy dura. Sin embargo Katy la siguió y cuando ya faltaban unos 4 metros para tocar el suelo, la chica se bajo de la escoba y se dejó caer, atrapando la snitch en el aire antes de caer como gato, parada. (N/A:¡¡¡ Que buenos reflejos!!!)

Por un momento, cuanto saltó el colegio entero se quedó en silencio, y cuando Katy, que ya estaba en el suelo, abrió la mano y salió la pequeña esfera dorada, los gritos de la casa de Slytherin llenaron el aire.

Ya dentro de Hogwarts la alegría de Slytherin llenaba el castillo, su primer juego y habían ganado sin mucho esfuerzo. Después de las celebraciones del equipo y los estudiantes, Katy decidió que era mejor no alargar el asunto y se dirigió rumbo al despacho del Director Dumbledor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Así que la Señorita Prinston quiere hablar conmigo. Me pregunto para que querrá hablar conmigo.

-¿No lo imaginas? Si fuiste tú el que la llamó para acusarla por lo que le paso a Marenco.

-Es cierto, sin embargo creo que ya sé que fue lo que paso realmente.-Fue lo que dijo Dumbledor, antes de que tomara una actitud sería y en su cara parecía estar sacando conclusiones y atando cabos.

-A propósito Severus, Felicidades por la victoria de tu casa, parece que tendrán un muy buen año con Katy como buscadora.

-_O lo que dure aquí_.-pensó Severus al imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando Dumbledor se enterara de lo que había hecho Katy, aunque el sabía que a Albus Dumbledor no se le podía tomar por sorpresa.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta del despacho.

-Adelante. -Dijo el director, y Katy entró al despacho lentamente.

-Emhh... disculpe Director pero creo que necesito hablar con usted.

-Adelante, tome asiento ¿un dulce de limón?-

-Gracias.-Le respondió Katy mientras tomaba el dulce.- _Si que le obsesionan los dulces, espero que no le vaya a dar diabetes con tanta azúcar_.-pensó.

-Parece que le ha gustado mucho mi despacho.

-Si es bonito, pero en realidad venía por otro asunto. Uff... -suspiro- Verá, usted me llamó esta mañana para preguntarme si sabía lo que le había pasado a Carol, y yo le respondí que no, pero la verdad si sé, por que... por que...

-¿Por qué Señorita Prinston?

-Por qué yo lo hice... -Dijo finalmente Katy.

-Creo que la Señorita...

-Katy.- Cortó la oración que estaba comenzando Severus al tratar de ayudarla, pensó que si el viejito loco les había dado permiso de andar juntos, al menos debería llamarla por su nombre.

-Si, -prosiguió Severus. -Creo que la Señorita... (N/A¡¡¡que terco!!!)

-KATY.- Dijeron esta vez Dumbledor y Katy al mismo tiempo.

-Si, KATY, no pudo haberlo hecho a propósito...

-En realidad sí, estaba muy enojada.- Volvió a interrumpir la chica, no iba a dejar que Severus la defendiera, eso podría costarle su trabajo como profesor.

-Creo, Katy, que no todo es culpa tuya. -Dijo Dumbledor en todo divertido, al llamarla Katy, -no fuera a gritarle a el también-

-¿Como?

-Si Severus, verán, cuando estamos cegados por la ira es muy fácil dejarnos guiar por primeras impresiones y por cualquier comentario que tengamos cerca. Katy, Sabes lo que es la empatía?

-Emm... Es la unión afectiva entre dos personas, algunas veces suele ser tan fuerte que se puede sentir lo que esta sintiendo la otra persona.

-Y algunas veces controlarla. Me imagino que fue su hermana quien se lo dijo.

-Si

-Me lo temí, no te preocupes, se que no fue toda tu culpa, y creo poder saber que fue lo que paso anoche. Debió haber estado muy enojada, su hermana sintió su ira decidió que debía hacer algo con respecto a eso.

-Me esta diciendo que Alex me hizo hacer eso.

-Pues algo así, debo imaginarme que su hermana también estaba enterada de los rumores que Carol hizo correr sobre ti.

-Por que querría hacer eso? -Preguntó Severus.

Sin embargo Dumbledor no respondió, estaba pensativo de nuevo y de pronto un brillo apareció en sus ojos.

-Creo, Severus, que tu tienes algo que ver en esto.

- Yo?

-Recuerda, cuando fuimos a la mansión Prinston antes de iniciar las clases en Hogwarts, Jeremías parecía muy feliz de verte, supongo que es por que todos te reconocían como el "favorito" de Voldemort, si el lograra que tu estés de su parte, quizás vuelva a recuperar la confianza de Voldemort.

-Si el regresara, claro esta.-Interrumpió de nuevo Katy.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con que la controlara!!!

-Pues, dime, si ella se va de Hogwarts, Tu la seguirías?-La pregunta de Dumbledor parecía aclarar todo.

-Lo ves, si el te tiene de su parte, Voldemort le dará su confianza.

-O sea que esto es por mí.

-Algo así, Katy dime, Por qué tú no quisiste unirte a Voldemort junto con tu hermana? Se que ella estaba a punto de ser iniciada.

-Por que Voldemort no es más que un iluso. Si cree que el resto del mundo lo va a seguir de buena gana en su locura, entonces no tiene idea de cómo es que funciona ahora la sociedad. Es difícil de creer que alguien como él y sus seguidores se proponen acabar con los muggles y los "sangre-sucia", si todos lo magos hubieran buscado la pureza de la sangre desde el principio entonces, ya nos hubiéramos extinguido, lo queramos admitir o no, los necesitamos y en realidad no somos tan diferentes, excepto por que nosotros tenemos un nivel de magia más elevado.

Estás palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Severus, y lo hicieron reflexionar un tanto más el tipo de doctrina que él había seguido una vez.

-Mmm… Me parece interesante su punto, creo que tiene una visión más profunda de las cosas. –Le dijo Dumbledor complacido con la respuesta de la chica, y al mismo tiempo sorprendido, lo que le había dicho Severus era verdad, Katy se comportaba de una forma muy madura cuando era necesario.

-Bien, Katy llama por favor la Profesora McGonagall y dile que traiga a tu hermana. Envía también una lechuza a tu padre y dile que es urgente su presencia en Hogwarts. Severus te acompañara. Vayan por favor.

Los dos obedecieron las órdenes de Dumbledor y dieron aviso a la Profesora McGonagall y a Jeremías Prinston, después regresaron al despacho de Dumbledor.

-Ya esta todo listo Director.

-Gracias Severus, necesito que te quedes conmigo, este es un asunto muy delicado. Sin embargo, no quiero que estés aquí Katy, podrían tomarte mala idea… Severus llévala a tu habitación y que nos espere allí.

Este comentario no hizo mucha gracia en Severus, iba a llevar a la chica a su habitación, y en Katy dejó una rara sensación que hizo que se sonrojara.

-Recuerda que tienes que regresar inmediatamente Severus, no quiero que se propasen. –Le dijo Dumbledor obteniendo una mirada asesina de parte de su profesor y una sonrisa divertida de parte de la chica.

Severus obedeció y se dirigieron rumbo a su habitación.

-Podrías decirme que fueron a hacer a mi casa Dumbledor y tú.

-Cuando Dumbledor se enteró de que tu padre se había alejado un tanto de Voldemort, decidió ver si a el también le serviría una segunda oportunidad. Sin embargo, a leguas se le notaba que no tenía ni la mínima intención de querer cambiar de idea, así que dejamos las cosas como estaban.

-Ya veo.

Y llegaron a la habitación de Severus, éste abrió la puerta y espero a que Katy entrara.

Era una habitación algo simple, la cama con sábanas grises, un escritorio con muchos libros, era un tanto oscura.

-Justo como pensé que sería.

-Bien, me alegra no haberte desilusionado.-Le dijo Severus con un tono molesto, al parecer no le agrado la idea de dejarla en su habitación para que husmeara.

-De acuerdo, ya que ganamos en Quidditch, gracias a mí quiero agregar, No crees que me merezco algo?

-Felicidades.-Le respondió Severus sarcásticamente.

-No, no quiero un "felicidades"-le dijo la chica haciendo berrinche. Al escucharla a Severus se le empezó a calentar la sangre, y no es que estuviera molesto, y sintió deseos de tomar a la chica. Se notaba por su respiración que el también quería algo, pero no solo un beso.

-Qué quieres entonces? –Le dijo conteniéndose un poco.

Pero la chica no respondió, se limito a morderse un labio, esperando que él entendiera la indirecta. Severus se acercó y le dio un beso, pero entre más la tenía cerca, era más difícil controlarla y al ir avanzando, logro tirarla sobre la cama. Pero siguió besándola, cuando Katy comenzó a tratar de desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Snape. Severus se separó.

-Yo… no puedo, aún no, tengo… tengo que ir con Dumbledor.-Le dijo, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta; y salió.

-Bien hecho Katy, finalmente encuentras a alguien que no te cree loca y lo hechas a perder. –Se dijo a si misma levantándose de la cama.- Ahora a esperar.- Y se sentó en el escritorio que tenía Severus.

Paso una hora que pareció un día entero, Katy no había querido andar tomando cosas que no le pertenecían, pero el aburrimiento era demasiado, así que se puso a revisar los libros que tenía sobre el escritorio y hubo uno que llamo su atención, un enorme libro con cubierta negra pero no tenía nada escrito, así que se decidió a abrirlo. Casi se va de espaldas cuando al empezar a leerlo se dio cuenta de que era un libro de Artes Oscuras, tomo otro e igual.

-Wow!!! Dumbledor si que debe confiar en ti, Sev para que te deje tener estas cosas.- Y comenzó a leer algunos capítulos del enorme libro, sin embargo lo que más llamó su atención fueron los apuntes que había hecho Severus en las páginas, parecía que había encontrado formas de mejorar los conjuros que ahí venían.

-¿Me preguntó por qué no quisiste ser Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en lugar de Profesor de Pociones? Parece que se te dan mejor las Artes Oscuras.

-Por que Dumbledor no quiso darme el puesto.-Le respondió una voz desde la puerta. Al parecer la reunión ya había terminado.

-Lo siento, no quise ser entrometida, pero me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento.

-No importa, ya sabía a lo que me arriesgaba al traerte aquí. Dumbledor dice que vendrá en un momento.

-Esta bien.-Le dijo Katy acomodando los libros en el lugar donde estaban.

-¿Encontraste algo interesante al menos? Recuerdo que me dijiste que te gustaban las Artes Oscuras.

-Pues si, pero no tanto como para usarlas, me interesan por que son más complejas que el resto de las materias.

-En eso tienes razón. Escucha con respecto a lo que paso hace unos momentos…

-Si, yo me quiero disculpar, no fue mi intención…

-El punto es que, no quiero obligarte a una relación así, apenas tienes 15 años, soy 10 años mayor que tú.

-Si, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: "para el amor no hay edad" y otra cosa que quería decirte, espero que no hayas creído el rumor sobre mí… ¡¡Que estupideces!!! Que me acosté con quien sabe cuantos… si todavía soy virgen… y que trabajo me a costado.

-Te ha costado trabajo, me imagino. Eres muy hermosa.

-Gracias.

Y se dieron un apasionado beso, que no duro mucho pues se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

-Se encuentran en un estado presentable? –Pregunto Dumbledor divertido.

-Espere unos momentos, aún no terminamos.-Le respondió Katy siguiéndole el juego. Severus en cambió se mostraba muy molesto y dio un par de enormes zancadas para abrir la puerta, Dumbledor entró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, igual a la que tenía Katy, lo que provocó que ambos se ganaran una mirada asesina de Severus.

-Bien Katy, después de hablar con tu padre sobre lo que tu hermana provocó en ti, parecía no estar muy molesto y lo comprendo después de todo es tu hermana mayor, si es mayor que tu, Verdad?- Le dijo Albus tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-Si, es mayor que yo.

-Bien, como te decía, comprendo que no este muy preocupado por el asunto, es tu hermana y tiene que defenderte.

-Si, pero sigo sin estar muy segura de que de verdad todo haya sido por su culpa

-En realidad no fue todo por ella, tu conocías los encantamientos y tenías toda la rabia guardada, lo único que ella hizo fue ayudarte a recordar el _crucio _para hacerla sufrir lo que tu querías que sufriera y el _obliviate _para que no fuera fácil encontrarte culpable

-Si…-dijo Katy algo triste, una mezcla de emociones la habían llenado de pronto, tristeza por que ella había hecho algo muy cruel y también muy confundida, su hermana la había querido ayudar, pero pudo haberlo hecho de un modo mucho menos drástico.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, ya arreglamos las cosas y aunque para tu hermana la escuela se volverá algo difícil, podrá quedarse.

-Muchas gracias director.-Le dijo Katy con una sonrisa en el rostro, después de todo, estaba muy acostumbrada a estar cerca de su hermana y si ella hubiera sido expulsada hubiera sido muy difícil estar sin ella.

-Ahora puedes irte a tu dormitorio.

-Gracias de nuevo Director.-Le respondió Katy dándole un beso en la mejilla a Dumbledor.

Gracias a ti también Severus.-Le dijo y le dio también un beso en la mejilla. Y salio de la habitación.

* * *

**Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, de ahora en adelante pondre más atención en mis fics se los prometo, pero acabo de pasar por un periodo un poco agitado, pero ya paso.**

**Por fa, dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Exámenes

**Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Solo quiero agredecerles por sus reviews, y gracias Pri por tus halagos, creeme me ayudas mucho a subir mi autoestima, (N/A: ehhh!!!!!!!!! ya no necesitaremos ir al psicologo) Así es Michel, a propósito, recuerdan que les dije que tenía una voz en la cabeza, pues él es, se llama Michel. (N/A: k onda?) Se supone que es mi conciencia, y yo que creí que ya no tenía (N/A: levemente pero aquí estamos todavía). Como ven sigue usando las Notas de Autor, les recuerdo que no soy yo, es él.**

**Bien, aquí les va otro capitulo, espero que les guste, ah! y dejen reviews por fa,.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9**

**Exámenes**

Ya casi era mitad del año y todos los estudiantes se preparaban para tomar sus exámenes T.I.M.O. Había sido una mitad de año difícil para todos los estudiantes que ahora se pasaban mucho tiempo en la biblioteca y pidiendo consejos a los profesores "buena onda" (N/A: o sea que a Severus ni lo molestaron) y alumnos de años superiores.

La gran mayoría de los estudiantes de 5° año estaban con los nervios a flor de piel, los pocos restantes, ya habían tenido un colapso nervioso. (N/A: ja ja, pobres!!, no muy diferentes a los demás estudiantes en temporadas de exámenes, verdad?)

También para Katy y sus amigas la temporada de exámenes estaba afectando mucho su convivencia. Esmeralda se la pasaba estudiando en su habitación, Monic estaba con Yassir; desde que Yassir y Monic eran novios ella pasaba más tiempo con él que con sus amigas, Katy hasta tuvo que sacrificar su tiempo libre con Severus al pedirle que le ayudara a Vely para poder pasar los T.I.M.O. Y aunque Severus había aceptado, la verdad quería pasar ese tiempo solo con Katy.

Era una temporada curiosa, la convivencia entre los alumnos de las casas era mayor, al entrar a la sala común de Slytherin se podía ver a muchos estudiantes haciendo grupos de estudio y ayudándose entre si. Los más adelantados ayudaban a los más atrasados, era divertido ver como todos se apoyaban, inclusive se podía ver a Griffindor y Slytherin soportándose al estar pidiendo consejos a un Ravenclaw.

Y el siniestro día finalmente llegó.

Todos los estudiantes sabían que T.I.M.O. harían así que ya estaban listos para el suplicio.

Después de una mañana de terribles dolores de cabeza y nervios de punta, poco a poco comenzaron a salir los alumnos de sus aulas y la presión se les notaba en el rostro. Muchos salían corriendo a revisar sus apuntes y revisar si sus respuestas fueron acertadas y algunos se limitaban a reír nerviosamente cuando notaban que sus respuestas fueron fallidas.

Después de todo los profesores no eran muy blandos en ese sentido y por lo que Severus le había dicho a Katy el tampoco lo sería. Y mucho menos con Griffindor.

Después de que Dumbledor se reuniera con Jeremías Prinston, este no había quedado muy complacido con la idea de que reprendieran a su hija mayor solo por haber ayudado a su hermana a torturar a un simple sangre-sucia, si el mago hubiera sido de sangre pura, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

En realidad el estaba muy molesto por la desición que había tomado Dumbledor, ahora mantenía a Alex vigilada la mayor parte del tiempo para evitar que algo parecido volviera a ocurrir, y le había sugerido a Katy que hablara con ella, sin embargo Albus les había ordenado que no se supiera nada del asunto, así que fue un poco complicado inventar excusas para hablar con su hermana, después de todo no podía llegar a decirle a su hermana "Quiero hablar contigo sobre el asunto de la maldición _cruciatus _que me ayudaste a hacerle a la chica Marenco" enfrente de sus amigas.

La tarde fue también muy pesada, todos lo estudiantes se preguntaban como les iría en sus exámenes y ya la mayoría de Griffindor estaba resignada a una nota baja en pociones, cortesía del Profesor Severus Snape. Y Snape lo sabía, sabía perfectamente bien el odio que le tenían los leones y más aún Minerva McGonagall al ser la jefa de la casa, pero eso no era lo importante, después de todo tenía que ayudar a Slytherin a ganar la Copa de las Casas, y si para eso tenía que bajar puntos a las demás casas, lo haría con todo gusto.

Después de que los alumnos terminaron los exámenes todos los profesores se dieron a la ardua tarea de revisar sus trabajos, y para Severus fue una horrible experiencia. Era increíble como fue que los malditos mocosos olvidaron todo lo que él trató de enseñarles a lo largo del año, estaba furioso. Muy pocos lograrían una buena nota en su materia.

Además, como punto extra, solamente dejaría cursar su materia a aquellos que sacaran una E en su examen, muy pocos estaban dentro. Afortunadamente para él, Katy había logrado una E perfecta, era en parte gracias a que Severus la había apoyado y la otra gracias al talento natural de la chica. En realidad la mayor parte era gracias al talento de la chica, tenía que aceptarlo, era muy buena, pero Slughorn tenía razón era muy inquieta, sin embargo ese consejo del Profesor anterior le había servido de mucho: "con un buen incentivo…", un buen incentivo era precisamente lo que en un principio Severus no sabía como manejar, pero eso de tener un beso o "juegos" como premios, fue bastante inteligente de su parte.

Y aunque eso no estuviera permitido tenían a Albus Dumbledor de su parte, ese viejito zafado como lo llamaba Katy, tenía muchas maneras de moverse dentro del mundo mágico, tenía muchos amigos y "contactos", la mayoría de ellos fueron, como Severus, apoyados por Dumbledor cuando lo necesitaban, y ahora Albus aprovechaba eso para conseguir algunos favores.

Pero ahora era necesario seguir calificando los exámenes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de un terrible tiempo de desesperación por saber los resultados, finalmente las calificaciones fueron expuestas por los profesores, siendo ahora este el tema a tratar más importante, las calificaciones.

Después de mucho decidir, el grupo de amigas decidieron que sería Katy quien revisara las calificaciones de todos, incluyendo a Yassir, ya que seguramente sería ella la que tendría las mejores calificaciones.

Y temerosa se acerco a la pizarra donde estaban los siniestros números.

-Y? Como nos fue?

-Pues…bien yo diría.

-Katy…dime como me fue en pociones…no, mejor no ya me imagino una "T", el Profesor Snape me va a matar, ni su esfuerzo me sirvió.

-En realidad… sacaste una "E"

-Que!!!! En serio? No lo puedo creer.

-Mira, no eres tan cabezona.

-Ay Esmeralda, estoy tan feliz que hasta siento que te quiero.

Katy solo miraba la escena que habían formado otra vez Vely y Esmeralda, siempre peleándose le recordaba mucho a ella y a Alex antes de que entrarán a Hogwarts. Siempre se la llevaban así, era una forma de mostrarse afecto como ahora lo hacían sus amigas.

-Bien, parece que todas pasamos.

-Claro, que te esperabas si somos unas genios.

-Esto merece festejarse.

-Monic, Yassir Vienen?

-Emhh… pues…

-Ve tú, lo siento pero yo tengo cosas que hacer.-Le dijo Yassir a su novia

-Ok, te vemos luego.-Le respondio Monic y le dio un beso.

Las chicas fueron a su sala común a festejar.

Después de mucho estar hablando y consolando a quienes no tuvieron la misma suerte que ellas, decidieron ir a su habitación, excepto Monic que prefirió ir con su novio, y Katy, ella decidió ir con Severus.

En su despacho en las mazmorras Severus aún estaba enojado, y eso fue visible cuando Katy entró la habitación, que estaba aún más oscura de lo usual. Severus estaba sentado y frotaba sus sienes tratando de alejar una terrible migraña causada, por supuesto, por calificar tantas tonterías que los alumnos habían contestado.

-Tan malos somos para pociones?

-No te imaginas.

-Déjame ver si puedo hacer algo.-Le dijo Katy mientras comenzaba a masajear las sienes del hombre, Severus comenzó a relajarse y tomó su varita, con un movimiento puso un encantamiento en la puerta para que nadie pudiera abrirla por fuera. La chica siguió con el movimiento y después de un momento se sentó en sus piernas.

-Te sientes mejor?

-Un poco.

Y esta vez fue Severus quien comenzó con el juego, le gustaba tanto la chica, parecía tan inocente pero al mismo tiempo lo atraía a su cuerpo, de no ser por que Severus poseía un gran autocontrol, seguramente ahora ya estaría sobre ella. Además él sabía que ella no era paciente así que a cualquier oportunidad ella trataba de quitarle la ropa, como la hacía ahora.

-Espera, que eres: Estudiante o velocista?

-Soy una necia, ya deberías saberlo.

-Y que es lo que harás cuando me desvistas?

-Mmm…

-No lo planeaste?

-No, lo inventó sobre la marcha.

Ahora, gracias a la presión que Snape había sufrido, no le importo que le empezara a quitar la ropa, además era un buen juego. La chica siguió hasta dejar su torso desnudo, y después prosiguió a llenarlo de besos, esa si que era una buena manera de liberar tensión.

Cuando Severus comenzó a quitarle la capa a la chica unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta. Inmediatamente Severus recogió su ropa del suelo y se vistió, sin dejar huella alguna de que se la hubiera quitado. Abrió la puerta y… digamos que no fue sorpresa ver a esa persona ahí.

-Director Dumbledor

-Hola muchachos

-Es costumbre suya interrumpir?

-Solo quiero recordarles que no quiero que se sobrepasen. Bien, ya lo hice, adiós.

-Adiós Director. Que gracioso es.

-Si, bastante.-Le dijo sarcásticamente ¿Donde estábamos?

-Dijiste bien Profe, "estábamos", por que yo ya me tengo que ir. Te quiero, besos, bye.

Y así quedo de nuevo Severus solo en su despacho, al menos esta vez ya no estaba tan estresado y prosiguió a preparar su próxima clase y claro a pensar como insultaría a aquellos que sacaron malas notas, aunque claro, en su caso no era necesario preparar un discurso para poder hacerlos sentir mal, en ese aspecto era muy parecido a Katy: "inventaba sobre la marcha".

**

* * *

**

**Ok, eso es todo por hoy, lo siento pero el tema de los exámenes me exprime el cerebro y después ya no puedo pensar, y eso que yo lo los hice XD, espero que les haya gustado, aunque es algo lineal pero ya vemos más acción entre Severus y Katy. Je je, no se confíen. Muajaja.**

**Oye Michel, hoy estuviste muy "participativo" (Michel: pues si, muy pokas ocaciones tengo te controlarte) d que?? (Michel:emm.. este... de opinar!) Oh, yo entendi otra cosa, (Michel: klaro, y luego luego pensaste que era algo malo, por k me tratas asi T.T) lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer, te lo prometo (Michel: esta bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer) ok, n.n**


	10. De regreso a Casa

**Quiero avisarles que ya me canse de que solo Michel opine dentro de mi fic por que después de todo es MI fic, así que de ahora en adelante yo también voy a andar de metiche y nuestras notas estarán diferenciadas. Las de Michel serán así: NdM y las mías serán así: NdL. **

**Muy bien eso es todo, disfruten de mi siguiente capi o preparen los jitomates, las lechugas y las maldiciones imperdonables si no les gusta. **

**Desclaimer: Algunos de estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la todopoderosa J. K. Rowling. **

**Otra Cosa: Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, me hace ilusión que me dejen reviews**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 **

**De regreso a casa **

Finalmente, después de un año cargado de muchas emociones, de sorpresas, de alegrías, tristezas, logros, fracasos, ilusiones y llanto. Todo había terminado, el año estaba a punto de terminar.

Para muchos era una liberación, en realidad para todos los que cursaban años diferentes al 7° grado era así, pero para los que ese año abandonaban Hogwarts había demasiados sentimientos mezclados: Alegría por poder terminar la escuela, tristeza por dejarla, ansia por comenzar a vivir su nuevo estado de adultos, emoción para los que estaban planeando casarse con su amor de escuela (NdM: perdónalos señor por que… son idiotas y no saben que se echan la soga al cuello!!!!!!!!!) y muchos más sentimientos se mezclaban.

-¡Qué alegría!, Finalmente nos vamos de esta mugre escuela!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¡Velia!, No digas eso, deberías estar agradecida de pertenecer a una de las escuelas más reconocidas en todo el mundo.

-Pues será el sereno, lo bueno es que ya nos vamos!!!

-Si, nos vamos.-Dijo Katy tristemente.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa? Le pregunta Vely a Esmeralda.

-No tengo idea. ¿Por que no le preguntamos?

-Oye Katy… ¿Por que estas tan triste?. ¿Será por que ya se terminaron tus lecciones privadas?

Katy no respondió, ni siquiera había escuchado el comentario de Velia, estaba pensando en como le iba a hacer para poder mantenerse en contacto con Severus durante todas las vacaciones.

-Si, yo creo que esta triste por que ya no verá a su gran amor, Severus Snape.

-Lástima, ni la pela.-Le dijo Velia en tono burlón.

Esta vez Katy si escucho los comentarios de sus amigas y sonrió ampliamente, "si supieran" pensó para si, y con un hábil juego de palabras logro salir de la habitación.

-Si yo soy yo, y tú eres tú, entonces… ¿Quien soy yo?-les dijo la chica con tono distraído.

-Que es eso. ¿Una adivinanza?

-Es algo en lo que he estado pensando, y si me lo permiten, iré a investigar que significa.-Dijo mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación.

En otro lugar de Hogwarts, cierto maestro muy especial para cierta chica empacaba ciertas cosas en cierta maleta para regresar a casa. (NdM: ya te emocionaste con lo de cierta frase. ¿No te parece?. NdL¿Tu crees?)

-Bien Severus, veo que ya te estás preparando-.Dijo Dumbledor desde la puerta.

-Así es.

-Y, dime ¿Piensas salir de vacaciones?

-No lo creo

-¡Oh! Entonces aceptarás la invitación de Jeremías.

-¿Qué invitación?-.Pregunta interesado y Dumbledor le tiende un pergamino que empieza a leer inmediatamente.

"Estimado Director Dumbledor:

Se que en los últimos meses las cosas han estado un poco tensas en Hogwarts debido a lo que mis hijas causaron, espero sinceramente que tenga a bien de aceptar a Alex de nuevo en la escuela.

Y teniendo en cuenta que usted es muy dado a cuidar muy especialmente a su personal, podría decirle al Prof. Severus Snape que espero que pueda acompañarnos un tiempo en estas vacaciones en la Mansión Prinston.

Quiero que usted lo sepa para que no existan mal entendidos acerca de "oscuros secretos", aunque me parece que el Prof. es lo bastante mayor como para cuidarse solo.

Atentamente: Jeremías Prinston."

-¿Eres muy dado a cuidar " muy especialmente" a tu personal?

-Vamos Severus, quiso decir que me gusta meterme en la vida de mis profesores.

-¿Y no es así? Por que si no lo fuera… ¿Por qué me cuidas tanto?. ¿Crees que aún tengo lazos con los mortífagos?

-No dudo de ti, lo hago por que no quiero que andes por ahí quitándole puntos a los Griffindor solo por que tuvieron "el descaro" de existir. Dime… ¿Aceptarás la invitación?

-Solo si tu me das permiso-.Le dijo en tono divertido pensando en lo bien que sabía Jeremías lo metiche que podía llegar a ser Albus. (NdL¿No les recuerda a cierta vocecita también muy metiche?)

-No tengo por que negártelo, además creo que deberías ir, así tendrás más oportunidad de estar cerca de la señorita Prinston.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

-…¿O sea aquí?. ¿Lo invitaste a pasar tiempo aquí?

-Si. ¿Hay alguna objeción?

-Pues hay tu... es tu casa después de todo, pero... ¿no te parece que será un poco molesto para las chicas tener a su profesor también en vacaciones?

-No lo creo.

-Si eso piensas...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

-Creo que ya me arrepentí...-.Dice Severus mientras se acercan a la mansión Prinston en un carruaje enviado especialmente para transportar a Snape.

-Tú... ¿arrepentido de algo? No me lo creo...-.Dice el anciano director con un sarcasmo digno de usarse por Severus Snape.

-Eso se oyó muy Slytherin.

-Creo que me estas contagiando un poco. Muy bien Severus... ¡Diviértete!

-"¿Diviértete?"

-Si... ¡Diviértete!... ¿Esperabas que te dijera algo diferente?

-Pues, esperaba algo así como: "No te propases demasiado con la Srita Prinston" o "No confíes demasiado en Jeremías" o "No pruebes tus pociones en miembros de la familia anfitriona" o "No aceptes invitaciones de ir a torturar muggles" o "No envenenes a nadie de la familia, sea quien sea, solo por que te cayó mal" o "No destruyas la mansión por hacer tus experimentos con pociones avanzadas" o "No mates a ninguna mascota solo por que no te agradan los animales" o... algo por el estilo.

-Pues no... ¡Diviertete!

-¿Estas bien?-.Le pregunta Severus algo desconfiado.

-Si

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro

-¿Seguro, seguro?

-¡Oh Severus! No te preocupes, solo te estoy mostrando un poco de confianza.

-Me hubieras demostrado más confianza si no me hubieras acompañado.

-¡Oh Severus! Solo quería evitar que te perdieras por eso de que no recordaras el camino.

-Me mandaron carruaje para llegar-.Le dice con un tono de voz más tranquilo, ya se estaba empezando a poner nervioso, después de todo Albus solo decía: "¡Oh Severus!" cuando estaba preocupado. (NdL: imaginense, algo preocupante para Albus Dumbledor, wow)

-¡Oh! Es cierto, y te trajo hasta las puertas del hogar.

-¿Del hogar?

-Del hogar Prisnton que, si vas como ahora con Katy muy pronto será también tu hogar.

-… Ajá… Muy bien, emh… adiós Albus.

-¡Oh Severus! Adiós.

-_Espero que no se vaya a poner peor-._Pensaba Severus mientras iba entrando a la Mansión, Jeremías estaba ya en la puerta esperándolo junto con su esposa, al parecer aún tenía la idea de utilizarlo para ganar la confianza del Señor Tenebroso cuando este regresara, sin duda había gente que podía tener esperanzas tontas. (NdM: jeje, si supieras lo que ocurrirá cuando el niño Potter entre a Hogwarts)

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación.

-No tenía ninguna razón por la cual rechazarla-.Le dijo tratando parecer un mortífago contento de encontrar a su semejante.

-Bien, Bienvenido, pasa, pasa-.Le dijo Jeremías emocionado.

Al entrar a la mansión, las hijas de Jeremías: Alex y Katy, estaban bajando las enormes escaleras y lo saludaron al unísolo.

Los elfos domésticos cargaron su maleta y Jeremías lo condujo a la que sería su habitación durante un par de días, o al menos eso era el tiempo que Severus se quería quedar ahí, era cierto que quería estar con Katy más tiempo sobre todo cuando gracias a ella ganaron la copa de quiddith para su querida casa de Slytherin, pero llegar a algo más con ella sería como hacer lo que indirectamente Jeremías le ordenaba y hasta ahora al único al que Severus obedecía era a Albus Dumbledor, aunque fuera a regañadientes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Durante varios días las cosas transcurrieron en aparente tranquilidad, Jeremías le había mostrado un gran laboratorio de pociones que tenía en la mansión y le había dada permiso de pasar ahí el tiempo que quisiera, Alex y Katy pasaban mucho tiempo con el en el laboratorio y hasta ahora Jeremías no había hecho nada para dejar a Severus y Katy a solas, una treta para ganar su confianza sin duda, pensaba Severus y Katy también.

Pero, claro Jeremías no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa y estaba comenzando a pensar en un plan para lograr que Severus y Katy hicieran "ciertas cosas".

* * *

**_Michel: No ibas a terminar el fic sin poner la palabra "Ciertas"¿verdad?. _Lupita: je, es que me obsesione hoy con esa palabra :p. ****_Michel: Ajá ¬¬, oye y eso que dijiste al principio del fic?. _****Lupita¿Que cosa?. ****_Michel: De que es TU fic, si soy yo el que te inspira._ ****Lupita: Bueno, pero soy yo la que tuvo la idea en un principio y soy yo la que lo escribe y soy yo la que le puso el titulo y soy yo la que tiene el nombre de autora y soy yo la que... ****_Michel: Esta bien, ya entendí._**

** Ok, espero que les haya gustado por que lo he hecho muy aprisa y no lo he revisado asi que disculpen las faltas ortograficas. Besos.**


	11. Cazador cazado

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Aquí les traigo otro capi, espero que les guste aunque ahora Michel estuvo muy participativo y yo me pelee con Severus y Katy, Michel entro en mi rescate y... al final quedamos igual, yo como la autora, Michel como el metiche que es y ellos como los personajes que deben hacer lo que yo les diga. je**

**Muy bien eso es todo.**

**Desclaimer¿Debo hacer esto en cada capítulo?

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11**

**Cazador cazado**

Después de un periodo de aparente tranquilidad, Jeremías comenzó a planear momentos "ideales" para acercar a Severus a la familia, como había dicho Albus: para que el hogar Prinston fuera también su hogar.

Pero no todo iba como el quería, Severus y Katy que no eran nada tontos ya tenían la impresión de que él estaba planeando algo, así que se dieron a la tarea de investigar que era exactamente lo que planeaba.

**.-En la habitación de Sevy-.**

-Muy bien entonces... ¿Estas segura de que debemos buscar primero en su despacho?

-Ajá.

-¿Y si no encontramos nada?

-Buscamos en la biblioteca.

-¿Y si seguimos sin encontrar nada?

-Lo torturaremos hasta que hable.

-Me gusta como piensas.

-Lo sé, si no te gustara no estarías aquí.

-¿Cuándo buscamos?

-Ahora es un buen momento: papá no esta y a mi mamá no le importa que revise sus cosas cuando busco planes malvados.

-¿Lo haces seguido?

-Solo cuando busco planes malvados-.Le dijo con un tono de enojo por tener que volver a repetirle a su amor lo que ya le había dicho.

-Ya… de acuerdo.

**.-En el despacho de Jeremías-.**

-De acuerdo, ahora...¿Qué es lo que debemos buscar?

-Pues el plan en una carpeta o algo…

-Vamos Katy, no me digas que tiene un cajón lleno de planes malvados y los marca como: "Mi malvado plan para utilizar a Severus Snape y conseguir la confianza del Señor Tenebroso."

En ese momento Katy abre un cajón del escritorio de su padre y saca una carpeta con una sonrisa de "te lo dije" y se lo da a Severus.

-"Plan malvado para el regreso del Señor Tenebroso. Operación: Katherine-Snape"-.Leyó Severus detenidamente.-no fue tan difícil.

-No pienses que mi papá no es cuidadoso, es solo que no le pone cuidado a las cosas.

-¬¬, ya lo veo, aunque…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me gusta como se escucha Katherine Snape.

-Creo que si se oye bien…-.Le dice Kathy un poco avergonzada de pensar que quizás ella podría ser la Señora de Snape, aunque la idea no le desagradaba no sabía si ella y Severus llegarían a tener una relación así de formal **(NdL**: Si tu no quieres, déjame serlo a mi!!!!!. **Katherine:** Oye, como no voy a querer? Sigue con la historia que después nos quedamos meses empolvados y en posiciones no muy cómodas. **NdL**: Ya pues… pero no me hables con ese tono autoritario. **NdM:** Es cierto, yo soy el único que la ordena. **NdL**: Oyeme!!!... **Severus**: Ya esta bien… Katy ya vamonos que después no quiere apresurar la historia y a lo mejor te quedas virgen. **NdL**: si Sevy, llévatela por favor. **Severus**: Grr… no me digas Sevy… **NdL:** No digas nada o la dejo virgen hasta el capitulo 20. **Severus:** Ya, esta bien, esta bien. **NdM:** Uff… hoy se nos lleno de gente. **NdL**: es cierto, sorry lectores.)

-¿En que piensas?-.Le preguntó Katy al notar como Severus se concentraba en la carpeta.

-¿No puedes imaginarlo?-.Le dice con una mirada y una sonrisa maliciosa.-Venganza. (**NdM:** imaginarlo, ni que fuera Trewlaney. **NdL**:¬¬, de donde es adivina Trewlaney? **NdM:** en eso trabaja, ¬¬ **NdL:** Si, pero trabaja para Dumby y para el nada es imposible, ni siquiera el hecho de que no tengas ni pizca de talento. **NdM:** Cierto)

**.-En la habitación de Sevy… er… digo Severus-.** (**SS**: Así esta mejor)

-Espero que no le vaya a dar un ataque cardiaco…

-Espero que no, no me vendría bien otra investigación por homicidio.

-¿Otra?

-Eeeste… no me hagas caso… Mejor piensa si estas segura.

-Si, estoy segura, además eso era lo que el quería.

**.-En la realización del plan de venganza de Sev..erus y Katy-. (NdL: **uff…por poco)

En el patio de la enorme mansión Prinston, Katy y Severus estaban sentados en una de las bancas colocadas alrededor de la fuente esperando a que Jeremías llegara para poner en acción su plan de venganza que se trataría de darle lo que había estado buscando, o al menos hacerle creer eso, después de todo a que padre le gustaría ver a su hija haciendo…ejem… "eso" en su propia casa.

-¿No crees que ya se tardo un poco?.

-Mmm... si, creo que si...espera... oigo pasos... creo que si es el...

Severus se quedó en silencio unos segundos concentrándose en el sonido de los pasos y Katy se quedó viéndolo intrigada...¿No estaría averiguando quien era por el sonido de los pasos?. ¿O si?

-Si es el.- Dijo finalmente.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Tiene el paso ligero, es el mismo paso que debe tener un buen espía.

-O.O'

-¿Qué?-.Le pregunta extrañado por su reacción

-No, nada... sabes demasiado de demasiados temas.

-Me gusta informar y mantenerme informado, eso es todo.

-¿No será un modo amable de decir que te gustan los chismes?

-¡¿Me estas diciendo chismoso?!

-Nooo, como crees.-.¿Hace falta decir que lo dijo en tono sarcástico?

-Mejor hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer, no quiero terminar peleando ahora que debería estar haciendo sufrir a alguien.

-Ya... esta bien... ¿sabes que? La discusión contigo hizo que se me quitaran las ganas, ahí quédate tu solo, creo que ya me arrepentí.

-¿Como crees que voy a hacer eso?. ¡¿Qué voy a hacer yo solo?!, No me salgas con esto ahora.

-De acuerdo, pero no te vayas a pasar y te quieras aprovechar de verdad de esta pobre, ingenua, inocente e indefensa jovencita.

-Tu eres de todo menos pobre, ingenua, inocente y mucho menos indefensa.

-Oyeme no...

Sin embargo, Severus no la dejó continuar, se abalanzó sobre ella besándola y recostándola sobre la banca en la que estaban esperando a Jeremías, si, eso era lo que estaban planeando hacer pero no fue intencional, la discusión con Katy en lugar de hacerlo enojar lo había excitado, y con su plan como pretexto no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener mas intimidad con ella.

En esos momentos Jeremías ya estaba dentro de su hogar dulce hogar y buscaba a Severus y a Katy para mandarlos a hacer algún encargo ridículo para dejarlos solos (NdM:jeje, si supieras lo que están haciendo). Buscó por casi toda la casa y como si alguien se lo hubiera susurrado en la oreja se asomo al jardín… (NdL¡Michel¡No le hables a los personajes del fic!)

La impresión fue demasiado fuerte, su hija, su pequeña, a la que había cuidado desde que era un bebe, a la que había alimentado y velado durante toda su vida, estaba ahora semidesnuda debajo de Severus en su jardín. En ese momento se olvido de todo su pasado, de su plan y de su Señor Tenebroso, su hija era más importante que parecer un buen mortífago ante su Señor, bajo furioso las escaleras y estaba a punto de lanzarle un avada a Severus cuando su plan regreso a su mente de golpe, y la culpa vino junto con su recuerdo, eso era su culpa y no podía compartirla con Snape, después de todo el era un ser humano, y no podía negar sus deseos. Trató de tranquilizarse y conteniéndose todo lo que podía subió las escaleras de nuevo y haciéndose el desatendido comenzó a llamar a su hija.

-¡Katy¡Severus!

Al escuchar sus nombres Severus y Katy se separaron rápidamente olvidando que Jeremías debía verlos y se acomodaron las pocas ropas que traían. Jeremías se acerco al balcón desde el cual se podía ver el jardín y tragándose todo su odio llamó a su hija de nuevo.

-Katy... ¿No crees que ya es hora de irse a la cama?

La mente se Severus trabajo rápidamente y se le ocurrió hacer un comentario que insinuara lo que Jeremías dijo pero en doble sentido.

-Fue lo mismo que yo le dije, pero ella no quiere aflojar.

Eso destruyo lo poco que quedaba de Jeremías, sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia adentro de la casa sin saber hacia donde se dirigía, simplemente comenzó a caminar.

Katy estaba acomodándose la blusa que Severus le había quitado momentos atrás sin siquiera sospechar lo que había visto su padre. Ella lo sabía, se habían dejado llevar teniendo como excusa su "venganza" y al final, creía ella, su padre no había visto nada, estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor en su patio, casi a la vista de todos, ya no podían esperar mucho, ambos lo deseaban.

Severus estaba poniéndose la camiseta que Katy le había quitado y con una mirada Katy observo que el estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

Era hora de que llegarán a más, ya estaban listos.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Les gustó, no les gusto, dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Como ven, en el proximo capi habrá más acción y finalmente pasara "eso"... veremos que le va a pasar a Jeremías, le salio el tiro por la culata, ni modo, eso quería después de todo...**

**El titulo es una semajanza a lo que le paso a Jeremías que quería que hicieran "eso" y cuando estaba pasando ya no le gusto, quien los entiende??!!!**


	12. Compromisos

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me llena de alegría recibir reviews que no se imaginan, aun no me recupero de la alegría (Michel: Traducción: de tanta alegría se echó media botella de tequila, casi se nos ahoga de borracha y la "alegría" del tequila aún no se le pasa.) Quieres callarte, no es para que lo estés divulgando... entrometido... (Michel: yo solo intento proteger el cuerpo en el que vivo) eesct esmcetank lamdieni (Michel¿Que dices? no te entiendo y menos si lo murmuras) Creeme, no te gustará saberlo.

Respondiendo al review de Sindzero (**y de interes para todos**):

Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso de "ni que el sexo fuera tabu" pero dejenme aclarar algo. En la época en que se desarrola la historia y al parecer en la actualidad en el mundo mágico, la gente compromete a sus hijos (as) a matrimonios para asegurar la pureza de la sangre o una buena reputación... (Michel: si, mas o menos va por donde se lo imaginan) y en el caso de mi fic, pues Dumbledor esta quebrantando varias leyes y acuerdos, la primera fue la de relaciones entre profesores y alumnos y la otra es que no debió permitirlo por que el sabía que Katy ya tiene compromiso con otra familia, (Michel: si, esta comprometida, como lo leyeron y no con Severus por que a el la sociedad mágica ni se lo fuma) Y eso es lo que les voy a explicar en este capi. Gracias Sindzero -asi se escribe? Bueno, es una acercación al menos :p-

**

* * *

Capítulo 12**

**Compromisos**

-Es una lastima que tengas que irte Severus-.Le dice Ann en las enormes puertas de la mansión mientras los elfos domésticos subían la maleta de Severus a un carruaje.

-Lamento no poder quedarme.

-Si, me imagino que tienes muchas otras cosas importantes que hacer, seguramente ya tenías organizadas tus actividades y nosotros las interrumpimos.

-Para nada, fue un placer estar con ustedes estos días.

-Para nosotros también fue un gusto tenerte aquí. Voy a decirle a Jeremías que ya te vas.

Katy que estaba a un lado de su madre espera pacientemente a que entre a la Mansión para poder arreglar asuntos finales con Severus.

-¿Tienes mi dirección?

-Si ya la tengo, entonces... ¿estarás esperandome?

-Claro. ¿Ya tienes pensado algo para venir conmigo sin que se enteren?

-Por supuesto, acabo de enviarle una lechuza a Velia y ella me hará el paro. Mandará una lechuza donde dice que me va invitar unos días a su casa y como mis papás no me van a negar el permiso utilizare esos días para estar contigo.

-Niña lista.

-Gracias.

-Siento la demora, es una lástima que tengas que irte -no, no lo es, es un alivio-

-¿Disculpa? No escuche la ultima parte.

-Emhh.. dije que regreses cuando quieras.

-Claro, claro (¿o.O?). Bueno, fue un placer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Severus! Que gusto me da verte-.Escucha Severus en cuanto llega a su hogar por medio de la red flú, y cuando observa detenidamente se da cuenta de de Albus esta esperandolo, cosa que le da un poco de miedo.

_-¿Como sabía que iba a llegar hoy?.¿Me estaría espíando? Probablemente se quedó haciendo campamento afuera de la Mansión solo para asegurarse de que no hiciera nada malo. O quizás puede leer mi mente a distancia, no sería raro en él, con la edad se aprende mucho, es como aquel dicho: "Más sabe diablo por viejo que por diablo", o en este caso: "Más sabe el director de Hogwarts por viejo que por ser Albus Dumbledor"._

-¿Severus?

-¿Eh?... Ahh, Hola Albus, te invitaría a pasar pero veo que ya estás dentro.

-Si, tuve el PRESENTIMIENTO de que llegarías hoy.

-_Recalcando la palabra "presentimiento" hace que te veas más sospechoso._ Tu "presentimientos" siempre son acertados...¿Verdad?

-Ohh!! Ya sabes el dicho muggle, "Más sabe el diablo por viejo..."

-"que por diablo" si, si, ya lo se-. _Es lo que estaba pensando... Oh! No! Lee mi mente!!!! Tranquilo Severus, simplemente no pienses (¬¬)._

_-¿_Sabes Severus?, hay algo que quiero decirte con respecto a Katy, algo que creo que deberías saber.

-¿En serio? -._Me pregunto que será... espero algo como que tengo que hacerme responsable de mi relación con ella, espero que sea eso y que no le vaya a ir con el chisme de que esa rubia me estaba haciendo ojitos y que yo se los regresaba en el bar de su hermano el otro día._

-Pero antes...¿quieres un poco de whisky de fuego?-.Le dice tendiendole un pequeño vaso.

-Claro-._Maldito viejo, hasta reviso lo que tenia en la cantina, me vengare...espero que no haya revisado nada más (O.O)_

-Bien... ¿Ella no te ha dicho nada SOSPECHOSO?

-¿Como qué?

-Ohh... pues algo así como...

-¿Como qué?-.Le dice Severus mientras toma un trago de su bebida.

-Como que va a casarse pronto.

-Pff...

Severus escupe todo el whisky que tenia en la boca y comienza a toser desesperadamente.

-¿Ca...coff...Casar...se?-.Responde más tranquilo y después de casi atragantarse con su trago, Albus le sirve un poco más y le da otro trago.

-Con su prometido.

-Pff...

Hace lo mismo. ¿No seria mejor si Albus se esperara a que termine de beber? Si no lo hace va a volver a escupirle en la cara.

-¿Pro... prometido?

-Si, No te lo había dicho por que pensé que seria algo pasagero, pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas.

-Pero... pero ella...

-No sabe que va a casarse, Jeremías lo decidió por que su prometido esta a punto de ser atrapado y enviado a Azkaban.

-Tampoco me dijo que...

-Por que su padre le dijo que no se casaría con un profugo.

-Y por que ahora...

-No lo se...¿Que hiciste allá?

-No sé..._Maldición, creo que Jeremías si vio algo, arghh... no puede ser, voy a tener que verme con ella a escondidas de su familia y tener el odio de mi suegro... ¡genial! por fin seré una persona normal._

_-_¿Estas seguro?

-Si, creo que debió haberse equivocado... o algo... hablaré con Katy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Sabes hija? Me alegra que te lleves tan bien con tus compañeros, sobre todo con Velia, después de todo su familia es muy protectora y de seguro le hacen falta amigos, con lo tímida que es.

_-¿Tímida?. ¿De donde? Se nota que los papás son los últimos que se enteran de lo que hacen sus hijos.-_Si mamí, entonces... ¿Me dejará ir?-.Dijo poniendoles cara de cachorrito en venta en el centro comercial -¿no se les hacen tiernos?-

-Claro que irás hija-.Le dice Jeremías aliviado de que no le haya pedido ir con Severus a pasar vacaciones, y de que ni ella, ni su hermana, ni su madre se hayan enterado de lo que tenía planeado hacer.

-Y tu Alex... ¿No vas a ir con tu hermana?

-No, yo no me llevo bien con las "viboras"-.Le dijo Alex a su madre, ahora que había recuperado la confianza de Katy y que le había dicho que iría con Severus no la iba a decepcionar.

-Bien, pero sólo un par de días, sabes que no puedes estar mucho tiempo afuera tu sola.

-Si, Gracias mamí, Gracias papí.-.Les dijo Katy con la sonrisa más grande que haya tenido jamás y subió corriendo a su habitación para decidir que ropa se llevaría.

Teniendo una maleta lista -por que no se decidió por que atuendos llevar y traía ropa como para 1 semana- se encamino hacia la chimenea y usando la red flú se dirigió a la casa de Velia, donde su amiga la esperaba y después de que la saludo con la mano y tomo más polvos flú, finalmente se dirigió hacia su destino: la casa de Severus Snape.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Albus había dejado la casa de Severus prometiendo que regresaría unas horas después para arreglar el asunto con Katy, eso no le preocupó mucho a Severus en un principio hasta que recordo que Katy estaría con él unos días.

Intentando buscar una solución se sentó en un sofá que quedabe frente a la chimenea, cuando de pronto, escucho el sonido de que alguien había llegado y pensó que era Dumbledor que había querido decir "minutos" por "horas". Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que la silueta no era de un hombre de edad avanzada, con nariz rara y lentes de media luna, no, era la figura de una chica de unos 15 años y con un muy buen cuerpo, si lentes y sin nariz rara.

-Creí que llegarías mañana...-.Le dice un poco confundido.

-Pues no... ¿Tenías algo mejor que hacer?

-¿Que podía ser mejor que tenerte aquí?

-Es lo que yo me pregunto-.Le dijo y se lanzó a abrasarlo y besarlo, entre el tiempo que había tardado en llegar la lechuza, empacar y dar la vuelta hasta la casa de Velia, ya se había hecho de noche. Una noche clara y cálida, ideal.

Severus la recostó sobre el sofá y comenzó a besarla, mientras los dedos de Katy se perdían en los mechones de cabello negro de Severus, quien comenzó a desvestirla sin dejar de besarla. Le quitó la blusa y la arrojó, después siguió con los jeans de la chica, dejándola solo en ropa interior.

Katy comenzó a quitarle la camisa y el cinto que traía, lentamente Severus se quitó el pantalón y siguió besándola. Sus lenguas danzaban suavemente en su boca y Severus comenzó a desabrocharle el sostén, que dejó caer al lado del sofá. Después siguió con la última prenda que tenía la chica. Luego se quitó los boxers y se recostó sobre ella. Bajo suavemente por el cuerpo de la chica besándola, llegó hasta su cintura donde se detuvo un momento para después continuar con su camino hasta llegar al lugar que buscaba. Abrió un poco las piernas de Katy y se dispuso a disfrutar lo que tenía enfrente.

Mientras, Katy dejaba escapar leves gemidos de placer, eso se sentía muy bien y estaba deseando saber lo que Severus le haría después. Entonces la lengua de Severus se introdujo en su boca, se separó y la miro directamente a los ojos, viendo la lujuria que había en los ojos de la chica.

-Es hora-.Le dijo suavemente y la tomo en sus brazos, llevándola hasta su habitación.

La recostó sobre la cama y continuó besándola, comenzó a acariciar sus senos provocando que Katy echara la cabeza atrás por el placer. En ese momento, sintió como Severus iba entrando en ella, provocando un grito de placer en ella. Severus agradecido mentalmente que no hubiera nadie en la casa, cualquiera hubiera podido escuchar eso incluso estando cerca de la casa.

Con leves envestidas se fundieron en un solo ser, sin importarles el tiempo o si esta vez el viejo director de Hogwarts pudiera interrumpir, en ese momento solo importaba el hecho de que estaban juntos y que se amaban. Severus nunca se lo había dicho, pero en ese momento sintió que tenía el valor suficiente para decirlo, incluso para enfrentarse con las manos desnudas al Señor Tenebroso.

Katy podía sentir como el placer iba aumentando al ritmo de esas embestidas que hacían vibrar hasta su alma. La habitación se llenó de gemidos de placer de parte de albos. Severus comenzó a aumentar la velocidad poco a poco hasta que finalmente, ambos llegaron a un glorioso éxtasis dejando escapar un último gemido que tratada de demostrar el placer que habían sentido, lo que Katy anhelaba sentir en brazos de Severus, y lo que el quería sentir en brazos de alguien que lo amara.

Se recostó sobre ella y sintió su suave piel húmeda por el sudor y trató de tranquilizar y normalizar su respiración. En ese momento se sintió con una nueva fuerza en su interior, se recostó al lado de Katy y le susurro al oído un suave: "Te amo".

Katy lo miro sorprendida, pero sin perder la sonrisa en el rostro y recibió un suave beso. Severus se acomodó en la cama y Katy se acostó sobre su pecho, tapándose con unas ligeras sábanas. Estaban cansados, empapados en sudor, exhaustos… felices.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La mañana siguiente Severus se desperto más tarde de lo usual, eran ya las 10:00 am y el seguía en la cama. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Katy sobre su pecho y quitó un mechón de cabello de su cara que le impedía verla bien. Notó lo calmada de su respiración y deceo permanecer así para siempre. De pronto notó una prescencia en la habitación y giró su cara hacia la puerta.

Dumbledor estaba ahí, sonriendo apasiblemente. Severus hizo la seña de levantarse, estaba asustado de lo que podía decirle su mentor, sin embargo Albus le hizo la seña de que no se moviera, Katy aún seguía dormida y Albus movió los labios diciendole que regresaría más tarde, sin emitir sonido. Esa era una de las cosas buenas que le habían quedado de ser espía, había aprendido a leer los labios.

Se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama y se dedicó a contemplar el rostro de Katy.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? La verdad es que no soy buena escribiendo cosas eróticas, lo reconozco, disculpenme!! TT.TT**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y para el proximo capi les explicaré mejor lo del compromiso. **

**Ahh!! Que Jeremías, ya no sabe ni que hacer.**


	13. Reputación

**Holas!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**¿Cómo han estado? Bien, espero.**

**Contestando a los reviews de JeanSlytherin, prometo actualizar mas seguido, es que tengo crisis de inspiración y luego crisis de sobre inspiración que me imagino demasiadas cosas y...Bueno, solo son pretextos, prometo comprometerme más con mi fic. (Michel: No se preocupen, yo me ocupare de que cumpla) En serio me ayudaras??? (Michel: Claro) Gracias T.T -llanto de alegría-**

**Gracias a Pri, a Sindzero a JeanSlytherin y a todos lo que me dajan reviews, se los agradezco mucho... Miles de Besos.**

**xoxo****

* * *

****Capítulo 13**

**Reputación**

Katy no se había dado cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, había despertado hacía un par de minutos pero no abrió los ojos, podía sentir la mirada de Severus sobre ella y quería quedarse sintiendo el suave calor de otra piel sobre la suya, sin embargo sintió un ligero movimiento, como si Severus fuera a levantarse y casi inmediatamente se recostó de nuevo, hubiera querido saber el por qué de ese movimiento, pero le daba mucha flojera levantar la cabeza, abrir los ojos y revisar que había pasado.

Dejó pasar otro par de minutos y finalmente se decidió a abrir los ojos. Se movió ligeramente para indicar que se estaba despertando, no podía simplemente abrir los ojos y quedarse mirando fijamente a Severus, eso no es cosa de humanos, hasta los animales se estiran cuando se despiertan.

-Hola-.Le dijo suavemente y cuidando de no estar muy cerca de Severus por aquello de que hubiera amanecido con el ya conocido "aliento mañanero".

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Si…Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

-Excelente… y… dime…¿Qué te pareció?

-Qué me pareció… ¿Qué cosa?-.Le dijo Katy bromeando.

-¿Te gustó?-.Le dijo Severus ignorando la pregunta anterior de la chica.

-Mmm…¿Qué si me gustó? Mmm…¿Cómo decirte?... ¡Claro que me gustó! Fue…Increíble. ¿No te diste cuenta?

-Pues… a juzgar por como gemías y decías "más, más" Pues si, pero quería que me lo dijeras, sólo para estar seguro.

-Ji ji…-.Rió Katy por debajo de las sábanas invitando a Severus a entrar con ella. Leves risas se escuchaban debajo de las sabanas, risas que se transformaron en gemidos de parte de ambos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Oye Sev…hace unos momentos…¿Alguien entró a la habitación, verdad?

-No me di cuenta-.Le dice tranquilamente Severus, no quería que Katy sintiera la misma incomodidad que el iba a sentir al estar en presencia de Albus después de que los vio.

Katy pone cara de incredulidad, ya conoce a Severus lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que en su intento por cuidarla, termina diciendo mentiras muy poco creíbles. Poco creíbles por que, Severus le enseño a identificar presencias y lo que había sentido antes era claramente la presencia de Dumbledor.

-Ajá…¿Nos vio así? Y…¿No te dijo nada?

-No, no dijo nada. Sólo que regresaría después.

Severus se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia su armario, sacó un pantalón negro y una camisa de color igual. Se puso su pantalón y estaba a punto de ponerse la camisa cuando notó que ya no estaba sobre la silla en la que la había dejado, ahora estaba siendo usada por Katy.

-Te queda bien.

-¿En serio?

-Si, en serio… te ves…

-¿Sexy?

-Si…

-Si Dumbledor regresa¿Quieres que vea el tiradero de anoche?-.Dijo Katy recordando que antes de subir a la habitación, su ropa ya no estaba.

-No creo que sea mucho desastre…-.Le dijo Severus mientras se dirigían a la sala.

En la sala, estaba esparcida toda su ropa, como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí dejando toda la ropa en los lugares más visibles, un sostén en la lampara, unos boxers cerca de la chimenea, la blusa de Katy sobre la mesita, en fin, un tiradero que no se imaginan.

-¿No es mucho desastre, Eh?

-Parece que tuve fiesta.

-Pues… si tuvimos "fiesta".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de haber estado unos momentos conversando sobre la habilidad de Severus para cocinar y sobre la habilidad de Katy para quemar todo en la cocina, Severus decidió hablar con Katy acerca de lo que Albus le había dicho el día anterior.

-¿Casarme? Pero… yo ni siquiera sabía que Nigel estuviera cerca de casa.

-¿Nigel? Ese…¿Ese es su nombre?

-Si, Nigel Calloway. Pero no te preocupes, no pienso casarme.

-¡Ese no es el problema! Quizás tu no quieras casarte pero lo más probable es que tu padre lo haga de todos modos.

-No podrá...Necesita el consentimiento de mi madre y ella no lo dejará. Además...

-¿Qué?

-No puedo casarme con él ahora, quizás pudiera si lo quisiera, pero sería dentro de muchos años para ocultar lo que paso anoche.

Severus la miró confundido, no entendía que era lo que quería decir, quizás Severus había intentado hacerse pasar por un mago de sangre limpia, pero ignoraba algunas de las tradiciones que se tenía en las familias nobles, solo sabía lo suficiente como para no pasar vergüenza en una conversación con magos de sangre limpia y eso gracias a la ayuda de Lucius Malfloy.

-¿No sabes de que te estoy hablando, verdad?

-Crees que no se lo que significa que ... No, no tengo ni la más mínima idea.

-Pff...-.Katy alcanzó a ahogar una carcajada por respeto a lo fácil que era herir emocionalmente a Snape.

-Bien, verás...¿Cómo te lo explico?...Mmm... Pues... (suspiro)... Supon que estoy comprometida contigo, yo tengo la misma edad que tengo ahora y tu igual...¿De acuerdo? Bien, ahora supon que tenemos que casarnos por "x" razón lo más pronto posible y que se te notificará que a mis 15 años deje de ser virgen y no por que me acoste contigo,...¿Tu que pensarías?. ¿Te casarías sabiendo que estuve antes con alguien más?

-Supongo que no.

-Exacto, si la familia de Nigel se enterá de eso no aceptarían que me casará con él, a menos claro que yo fuera la heredera del Imperio Prinston, entonces quizá se tragarían el orgullo, pero como no lo soy, no lo aceptarán.

-Quieres decier que, por que te acostaste conmigo... ¿Ya no puedes casarte con ningún mago de sangre limpia?

-Así es, aparte de que es un deshonor para mi familia y sobre todo para mi padre, estaría manchando la reputación el "prestigioso" apellido Prinston. Por otra parte, si fuera mayor y tuviera unos 20 o 25 años eso no se saca a la luz pero como aún vivo a la sobra de mis padres y no termino la escuela, sigo siendo una niña, creo.

-Así que... ¿Destruí tu reputación?

-No te preocupes por eso, ya ancontraré la forma de arreglarlo, más bien, de ocultarlo.

He ahí una de las cosas de la sociedad mágica que Severus desconocía, ahora era como si estuviera obligado a casarse con Katy, cosa que no le desagradaba, pero aún no entendia por que ella no le había dicho que eso pudiera afectar tanto el buen nombre y la reputación de la familia Prinston.

-Oye Sev... con esto, no creas que estás obligado a casarte conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Aún estoy confundido.

-Si, como no creciste como un mago de sangre limpia es normal que te sea dificil entender las costumbres, pero estoy segura de que ahora son realmente muy pocas las cosas que desconoces.

Severus hubiera querido responderle, pero un "puff" se escucho en la sala y la figura de Albus Dumbledor apareció en la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y un pergamino enrollado en la mano.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Les gusto, no les gusto, diganmelo, se aceptan sugerencias.**

**Pido disculpas, este capi lo hice muy aprisas y en mi país Mexico esta haciendo un frío que... bueno, me estoy helando. **

**Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Besos**


	14. Problemas de pareja

**Hola!!!!!**

**¿Como estan?**

**Bien, mas o menos, mal por que me acaba de cortar mi novio (a), terrible por que reprobe mi examen, deprimida (o) por que una galleta de la fortuna y mi ex-novia (o) y mis papás y mis profesores y todos mis conocidos dicen que no llegaré a ser más que un repudiado de la sociedad por tener gustos raros o que solo llegaré a ser escritor de fics de Harry Potter. -Mandenlos a ... freir esparagos, escirbir es bien dificil-**

**¿Me acerque al menos a sus respuestas?**

**Bien, les traigo otro capi, se aceptan comentarios, en otras palabras, dejen reviews!! me hace ilusión que me dejen reviews.**

**Espero que les guste, besos.**

**xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13**

**Problemas de pareja**

Después de que Albus se apareciera en la puerta, con esa enorme sonrisa en la cara y entrando como Pedro por su casa, se produjeron unos incomodos momentos de silencio.

Katy estaba un poco avergonzada por el hecho de que Albus la viera con solo la camisa de Severus, y Severus se encontraba aún más avergonzado por que albus los vio en la cama.

Sin embargo Dumbledor no parecía perturbado por nada y seguía con la sonrisa en el rostro, después Katy le sonrio también como saludo y Severus, pues… a el le estaban llegando a la cara todos los colores, desde el rosa hasta el rojo semáforo.

-Buenos días muchachos-.Albus rompió el hielo y se acerco a la mesa. Severus se quedo inmóvil y Katy le tuvo que responder.

-Buenos días director Dumbledor.

-¿Cómo amanecieron?. ¡Oh! No debí preguntar eso, veo que amanecieron MUY BIEN. ¿O me equivoco?-.Les dijo guiñandole un ojo a Severus, lo que hizo que el color rojo aumentara, y eso que apenas se le estaba bajando y tenía un lindo color rosa mexicano.

-Emhh…-.Fue lo único que el cerebro de Katy pudo armar como respuesta. (NdM. ¿No que era lista la muchacha? NdL: No todos responden igual a las situaciones incomodas. NdM. Yo si puedo. NdL:¬¬, claaro, dime… ¿Qué le dirás a Aunna, la voz de Pri cuando se entere que te fuiste toodo el fin de week con otra vocesita?. NdM: Emhh… NdL: je, )

-Bien, no es necesario que respondan, solo quería traer esto.

-¿Qué es?-.Pregunto Katy interesada – tenía que buscar un modo de alejarse de la penosa conversación-

-¡Oh! Nada importante, solo un pergamino que dice que tu compromiso con Nigel esta cancelado.

-¡¿En serio?!-. Grito Katy emocionada.

-Así es.

-No puedo creerlo… Muchas gracias director.

-No me lo agradezcas solo a mí, también debes agradecerle a tu madre, ella me ayudo a convencer a jeremías de no casarte con un prófugo.

-En cuanto regrese a casa, lo haré…¡Lo prometo!

-Severus…¿No te da gusto?

-Si, pero… creo que yo… aún no…

-Creo que aún no entiende muy bien lo que le explique.

-¡Oh!... ¿Y que le explicaste?

-Hay pues… ¿Qué no pusiste atención al capitulo anterior?

-¿Eh? No, le estaba dando de comer a Fawkes.

NdM: Mira ancianito director, en el capitulo pasado Katy le explico todo lo relaionado con lo de los compromisos y el matrimonio arreglado.

-¡Oh! Creo que ya entendí… espera… ¿Dónde estoy?. ¿Quién eres tú? Tu no eres Rowling…¡Quiero mi avenita!

NdM: Arggh… Maldito viejo chocho…

SS: Comprendo tu dolor.

NdL¡Ya! Regresemos a la historia.

-Muy bien, sólo quería traer esto, y como ya lo hice, ya me voy. Katy, sugiero que regreses a casa lo antes posible, creo que tu padre irá a buscarte a casa de tu amiga.

-Pff...-.Katy casi se ahoga con el café que estaba tomando.- Coff...Gra... gracias director.

Dumbledor le sonrio e hizo lo mismo al ver a Severus y después salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya... no creo que a mi papá le haga gracia saber que no estoy con Vel...

-No creo que le haga gracia nada.

-En eso se parecen.

Severus le lanzó una mirada negra, reservada solo para los Griffindor y Katy le sonrió dulcemente, Severus se confundió ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo su don?

Katy salió de la cocina y recogió su ropa, luego subió las escaleras rápidamente lanzandole una mirada de "sigueme si sabes lo que es bueno" Severus tardó un poco en entenderlo y después subio también las escaleras.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-No es necesario que vayas por ella papá, te aseguro que no tarda en regresar.

-¿Quieres evitar que descubra que tu hermana no esta con su amiga y que muy probablemente este con Snape?-.Gritó Jeremías poniendo un tono de asco al pronunciar el apellido Snape.

-¿Por que ahora te molesta tanto Severus?

-¿Quieres saber por qué? Muy bien, te lo diré... Acabo de enterarme de que nos engaño, el canalla no es un mago de sangre pura, es un maldito mestizo.

-No entiendo que es lo que tiene de malo.

-"¿Que es lo que tiene de malo?" Acaso quieres que nuestra familia se infecte de sangre sucia por culpa de ese maldito "mestizo"-.Gritó Jeremías con repugnancia.

-Hola a todos-.Se escuchó por toda la sala, Jeremías estaba a punto de avalanzarse sobre la persona que saludo pensando que había sido su hija, sin embargo otra persona estaba junto a su retoño.

-¡Velia! Que alegría volver a verte-.Dijo feliz la madre de Katy.

-¿Como le hiciste para que Vel se viniera contigo?

-Pues Severus y yo pasamos a su casa y Sev le dijo que si me acompañaba a mi casa le regalaría la calificación que le faltara para que pasara con E pociones.

-Vaya, tiene sus ventajas hacerte novio a tu profesor-.Le dijo Alex a su hermana casi murmurando mientras Jeremías interrogaba a Velia creyéndose un agente del FBI.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Crees que le este yendo bien a Katy?

-Eso espero, pero Vel es tan inocente que probablemente les suelte todo-.Le dice Severus a Albus en un murmullo.

-Es por eso que estamos aquí-.Le dice Albus mientras observan detrás de un arbusto toda la escena con unos binoculares, unos trajes militares muy al estilo "rambo" y con la mitad de la cara verde y la otra negra.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo pero ¿Por que vestirnos así?-.Le dice Severus mientras se quita una ramita de arbusto de su cabello.

-Por que debemos tener una vestimenta adecuada para cada ocación.

-Si tu lo dices...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La tarde paso lentamente, las hijas del matrimonio Prinston pasaron casi todo el día en la habitación de Katy junto con Vel, al acercarse el anochecer, Vel se retiro a su hogar dulce hogar y Alex y Katy siguieron charlando, hasta que su padre les ordenó que se durmieran, Alex dejó sola a su hermana y se dirigió a su habitación, que quedaba justo enfrente de la de su hermana.

Cerca de las doce de la noche, la última habitación iluminada -la habitación de Katy- se quedó en oscuridad, mientras 2 bultos ocultos detrás de un arbusto lanzaban ruidos extraños.

-Rrr...Grooo...groan...COFF...Coff...Coff-.Empezó a toser Dumbledor desesperadamente cuando se tragó un grillo por accidente.

-Albus ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?... coff, si estoy coff, bien ¿te desperte?

-Con tus ronquidos dudo mucho que alguien pueda dormir.

-Severus¡no seas mentiroso!-.Le dijo Dumbledor ofendido.-Yo no ronco, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré.

-¬¬_ Claro, como tu no puedes oirte-. _pensó Severus.

-Deberías ir a hablar con Katy, después de las "cariñosas" palabras de Jeremías hacia tu persona, dudo mucho que puedas acercarte a la mansión otra vez.

-Pero ya es muy tarde y...

-¡Oh vamos! Yo te espero aquí, ve, ve.

-De acuerdo, pero esperame-.Dice Severus y después sale del arbusto sigilosamente y recorre todo el jardín de la fachada hasta llegar al balcón de la habitación de Katy. Con la habilidad de un gato y la ayuda de una enredadera sube hasta el balcón y comienza a tocar la ventana.

-¡Oh!. ¿Acaso eres tu Romeo?

-¿Quién?-.Le pregunta Severus a punto de gritar pero conteniendose para que su "querido suegro" no lo descubriera y le echara los perros, con el miedo que le tiene a los canes.

-¡Oh!, No, me equivoque de historia-.Dice Katy desde dentro de su habitación, abre la puerta y sale a ver quien la anda molestando a esas horas.

-¡Katy!-.Le dice Severus cariñosamente.

-Si, soy yo ¿Que crees que haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?... ¿No sabes que si no tomo mi sueño de belleza mañana voy a parecer zombi fresco?

-_O.O creo que es cierto, a ciertas personas les afecta la falta de sueño. _Emhh... creo que me equivoque de balcón-

-Nada de me equivoque de balcón, ya me levantaste, ahora me dices lo que me tienes que decir.

-¿Eh? sólo quería saber como te fue con tu papá.

-Pues no muy bien, pero ¿Que haces vestido de ese modo?

-¡Ahh! pues...

-Y bien

-...

-Creo que te hace falta dormir, y a mi también, se que me ocultas algo y debes agradecerle a Dios, a Merlín, a Buda o a cualquiera que sea tu dios que no este muy conciente por que si no te sacaba toda la verdad

-...

-¿Severus?

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Te estabas durmiendo mientras te hablaba?!

-No, claro que no... aaammm-.dice Severus mientras lanza un bostezo.

-Grr...-.Katy se enoja y empuja a Severus haciendo que caiga del balcón, afortunadamente para el Dumbledor detuvo su caída con unos cojines que apareció.

-¡Oye!-.Le gritó y de pronto se escucharon ladridos a lo lejos.

-Será mejor que corras, papá los entreno para que les gustara la sangre de mago mestizo y que te siguieran sin descanso.

-Pero... pero

-Después hablamos, ahora... ¡Corre!, corre como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Mi vida depende de ello!

-Pues que mejor, ahora si tienes un motivo real. Adiós, cuidate, besos, bye, chao.

Los ladridos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y esta vez tanto como Albus como Severus temieron por su vida y salieron corriendo.

-Pant... pant... Albus ¿por que estas corriendo?

-¿Que no escuchaste? A los cachorritos les gusta la sangre de mestizo.

-¿Y eso que?

-Pues que mi madre era una "sangre sucia" ¿Que tal que también les guste mi carne?

-_No creo que les guste la carne vieja-. _pensó Severus. En eso Albus se le adelanto 4 metros y no lo podía alcanzar.

-¡Albus! No me dejes solo, esperame-.Sin embargo Dumbledor lo ignoro, hizo un hoyo en la pared de piedra que separaba la mansión de la calle y dejó a Severus a dentro, que temiendo por su vida, trepó la pared de 2 metros. Estaba tan alterado que hasta se le olvido que era un mago y que tenía una varita para defenderse.

-Ann... pant...-.Jadeaban ambos tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Creo que ya no me voy a volver a pasear por aquí-.dice Severus después de recuperar el aliento.

-Que bueno que lo dices, por que yo no tengo pensado volver a acompañarte.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Estuvo un poco gracioso este capi ¿eh? es que estaba de buenas, y a ti que te parecio Michel, (Michel: jajajajajaja, jojo jajaja) Emmhh... Michel, no es para tanto. (Michel:jajajojojajiji) Emhh... Bueno, parece que hoy no va a opinar. Bien, nos vemos.**


	15. ¿Tan pronto de regreso?

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno, yo aqui con un nuevo capi,

"Por que tanto tiempo entre cada capitulo??!!!!!!"

Bueno, ustedes ha intentado pasar toooodas sus libretas de apuntes a computadora, estudiar para 7 examenes, atender a la visita que esta en casa y tratar de escribir 2 fics, todo al mismo tiempo??

Bien, basta de divagar, aqui este nuevo capitulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**¿Tan pronto de regreso?**

Los pocos meses que daban de vacaciones -para la mayoría de los alumnos- habían acabado ya, todos los estudiante se preparaban para regresar a la escuela y los pequeños principiantes se preparaban para iniciarse en el mundo de la magia.

Con todo lo que había ocurrido después de la visita de Albus y Severus a la Mansión Prinston, Severus estaba ansioso por que el nuevo año comenzara, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Katy durante todas las vacaciones, y había conseguido mandarle muy pocas cartas que llegaran a sus manos y no fueran interceptadas por su padre, e igualmente había recibido pocas de Katy, que nunca llegaban con su nombre, sino con el de sus amigas.

Al parecer, Katy enviaba lechuzas a sus amigas y estas se encargaban de enviárselas a su profesor, sabiendo que de este modo, estaban ganando puntos extra en sus clases de pociones (NdM: la conveniencia va primero que la amistad, eh?)

Ahora los alumnos estaban haciendo sus compras escolares y Severus consiguiendo librarse de Albus unos momentos decidió darse una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon para ver si lograba encontrar a Katy.

Pero desafortunadamente el Callejón Diagon se encontraba lleno debido a las compras de los alumnos de útiles escolares y por un momento se arrepintió de haber ido, él odiaba a la gente, pero después de unos momentos agradeció que el tener que aguantar los pisotones no hubiera sido en vano.

Entre la multitud alcanzó a reconocer el sonido de la risa de Katy y para su fortuna vio como se dirigía sola hacia una de las tiendas, más concretamente a la tienda de Madame Malkin. Apresurándose lo más que pudo con todo el mar de gente encima, logro llegar antes que ella y se metió en un pequeño hueco que había entre las tiendas.

Katy iba pasando ya por ahí y no se dio cuenta de que alguien la esperaba. Estaba tan concentrada en la lectura de un pedazo de pergamino que estuvo a punto de gritar cuando sintió como una fuerza la jalaba del brazo y la hacia entrar en un pequeño callejón (NdM: vaya redundancia, un callejón en otro callejón).

Tomo su varita cuando sintió como una mano se ponía sobre su boca, evitando que hablara y al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de quien era el que la había jalado.

-¡Severus!-. Gritó con una sonrisa y los ojos se le iluminaron. Severus asintió con la cabeza y después recibió un apasionado beso.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?. ¿Buscabas ingredientes o algo así?

-No, vine a ver si podía encontrarte y al parecer es mi día de suerte.

Katy le sonrió, ella sabía que Severus no era precisamente amante de la gente y mucho menos de las multitudes, así que realmente apreció mucho el que fuera solo para buscarla, aún sabiendo que no era seguro que la encontrara. Lo miro a los ojos y tomo sus manos, estaba a punto de besarlo de nuevo cuando un bulto tapo la poca luz que entraba al pequeño espacio.

-Si les puedo dar un consejo no pedido….- comenzó a decir la voz-. No es seguro que estén aquí, Jeremías no tardara en venir para acá y el podría darse cuenta de que están aquí y no creo que eso le haga mucha gracia.

-¡¿Albus, me seguiste?!

-No, solo salí detrás de ti y comencé a caminar tras de ti hasta llegar aquí.

-¡Eso significa que si me seguiste!

-No, puede significar que me gusta caminar por donde tú ya has caminado.

-El director Dumbledor tiene razón, es mejor no hacer enojar a mi papá, apenas me levanto el castigo por lo de tu última visita, además ya solo faltan unos días para que regrese al colegio.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Severus a regañadientes y dejó salir a Katy. Después de unos momentos salió el también y comenzó a caminar junto con Dumbledor, entre la gente alcanzó a ver a Katy junto con su familia, Ann lo saludó con una sonrisa y Jeremías intento fulminarlo con la mirada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El primer día de clases llegó finalmente, todos los alumnos llegaban a Hogwarts con una carga importante de expectativas, algunos otros con pensamientos acerca de como hacer más divertida su forzosa estancia en la escuela.

Katy y sus amigas se habían reunido después de todo el tiempo de vacaciones y se la habían pasado hablando todo el viaje hasta llegar al castillo, era su 6º año y ya estaban muy cerca de abandonar su escuela y convertirse en adultos "responsables" y "productivos" (NdL: a quien engañamos, cuando se termina la escuela muchos siguen siendo mas irresponsables que cuando entraron y "productivos" algunos se convierten en lacras de la sociedad, ejemplo: los políticos, o en ministros de magia,-toma eso Cornelius Fudge, aún te odio!-)

Ahora las chicas habían decidido dejar ser las niñas y convertirse en una especie de divas, de ser el centro de atención de la escuela, y si podían serlo de todos los chicos del colegio sería mucho mejor.

Después de haber llegado al colegio y haberse instalado en sus habitaciones, el cuarteto de amigas de decidió a bajar al Gran Comedor al momento de la cena de bienvenida y entrar como supermodelos a una pasarela (NdM: esos son signos de madures?)

Entraron caminando y sin voltear a ver a nadie, solo concentradas en mirar al frente y en moverse de modo muy sensual -como supermodelos en pasarela, y con mirada peligrosa como los Ángeles de Charlie- y como era obvio, todos los chicos se les quedaron mirando con la baba de fuera y casi se les salían los ojos.(NdM: lo común en los adolescentes.)

Parecía que el inicio de clases iba a ser de lo más normal, al igual que la primera cena en el Gran Comedor.

Los alumnos de 1° año ingresaron al Gran Comedor con la típica mirada de "soy un niño asustado de 1° año" y al igual que lo hicieron todos los alumnos alguna vez, admiraron el que sería su hogar en los siguientes 7 años.

Todos se encontraban concentrados en sus asuntos y casi todos los chicos mayores, estaban concentrados en Katy y sus amigas. Sin embargo ella, a pesar de tener casi todas las miradas del Gran Comedor sobre ella y sus amigas, se encontraba mirando fijamente a los ojos de su profesor de pociones y pareja sentimental, Severus Snape, quien esta vez tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, algo había pasado que logro poner al más odiado profesor de Hogwarts de buen humor.

Después de que los pequeños tomaron sus lugares en las mesas de sus casas correspondientes –según el sombrero Seleccionador-, el director se levanto y comenzó su discurso de bienvenida, y lo de la magia esta prohibida en los pasillos y bla, bla, bla, después dijo que tenía un anuncio muy importante, sobre todo para la casa de Slytherin, así que todos los alumnos, en especial las serpientes centraron su atención en el viejo chocho, digo, en el director amado y respetado de Hogwarts.

-Me alegro de tener su atención, quiero hacer un muy importante anuncio y estoy seguro de que les alegrara mucho, sobre todo y muy especialmente a los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin.

Todos los alumnos estaban esperando que el director diera su anuncio, contuvieron la respiración para que ningún ruido impidiera escuchar la noticia, incluso las moscas y mosquitos tomaron asiento para que el sonido de sus alas no interrumpiera el silencio (NdL: que exagerada, eh?)

-Quiero anunciarles que el Profesor Snape…-.al escuchar el principio lo alumnos de todas las casas diferentes a la de Slytherin creyeron que el profesor que los había torturado el año anterior se retiraría por algún motivo y se pusieron muy felices (NdM: pobres, que decepción se darán) --tomará el puesto de jefe de Casa del hogar de las Serpientes, la Casa de Slytherin.

Los gritos de alegría de la casa de Slytherin no se hicieron esperar y los demás alumnos se quedaron con cara de "What?" ahora su profesor tendría un motivo mayor para quitarles puntos y humillarlos, ahora defendía la casa como su Jefe.

La cena termino y todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus Casas, Severus Snape acababa de presentarse a los alumnos de 1° año y recibir las felicitaciones de los alumnos de los demás años de su casa y ahora se dirigía a su habitación a tomar un descanso después de que ese mismo día por la tarde Albus le comunicara su decisión de hacerlo Jefe de Casa, pero sin duda lo que más había desfrutado, fue ver la reacción de la Profesora McGonagall cuando se entero de eso. Era un hecho que ellos dos no se llevaban bien y eso iba a empeorar ahora que serían rivales de Casas, sin duda su estancia en Hogwarts como profesor sería de todo, menos aburrida.

Severus se dirigía a su habitación cuando sintió que había alguien más ahí, se detuvo esperando que la persona o ser que lo estuviera esperando saliera de su escondite, sintió como lo jalaban de la ropa y lo atraían hacía esa persona. Cuando su cuerpo pegó con el cuerpo de quien lo jaló, reconoció la forma y se dio cuenta de quien había sido.

-Katherine Prinston

-Profesor Snape ¿cree que podría hablar con usted a solas?

-Por supuesto Señorita Prinston, pasemos a mi habitación-.le dijo con un tono algo sensual en la voz.-Después de usted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El primer día de clases había llegado ya, ahora Severus comenzaba como Jefe de Casa, y el año anterior como Profesor de Pociones, esperaba que el siguiente no fuera a estrenarse en otra cosa, como en Director por ejemplo, -iugg-.

Se despertó temprano, como siempre lo hacía y se dio cuenta de que su acompañante aún seguía dormida, así que decidió dejarla dormir unos momentos más y despertarla después de que el se arreglara, así se la pensaría mejor antes de querer quitarse la ropa, a diferencia de la noche anterior.

Como lo había pensado, calculo el tiempo suficiente para que Katy se vistiera y arreglara antes de comenzar sus clases, y de llegar a su habitación antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta de que no paso la noche con sus compañeras.

Katy regreso a su habitación a recoger a sus amigas e ir a las clases que tenían juntas. Durante todo el día se dieron cuenta de que ese año sería también muy pesado, pero ahora los alumnos de la Casa de Slytherin tenían una ventaja, una ventaja llamada Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones y Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, eterno protector de las serpientes.

* * *

Que les parecio??

Bueno, ahora si que me voy a poner las pilas, estoy escribiendo de mas de un capitulo cuando me llega la inspiracion y cuando Michel me quiere ayudar, asi que tengo ya el capitulo siguiente listo por si me da una crisis inspiracional.

(Michel: Aunna!!!!!!!!!! si lees esto, regresa!!!!!!!!! por favor angel, regresa!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Aunna es la voz que vive dentro de la cabeza de una amiga mia y lectora de mi fic Pri, y Michel se creia su novio (Michel: lo soy!!!!!!!!!!) si eso, y se pelearon por que Michel es un tonto egocentrista. (Michel: Aunna!!!!!!!!!!! sniff... sniff... regresa!! por favor!!!! T.T)


	16. Solo por que es de obligación

**Hola!!!**

**Como están??**

**Yo bien, un poquito enferma de la gripa pero ya voy saliendo.**

**Voy a aprovechar las vacaciones de Navidad y subire más capitulos, la verdad es que tanto tiempo sin hacer nada productivo me aburre, a ustedes no??**

**Bueno, eh aqui un nuevo capitulo.**

**Ah! lo olvidaba, Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry por no ponerlo antes pero se los agradezco mucho.**

**Besos.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16**

**Solo por que es de obligación**

Las cosas en Hogwarts no andaban precisamente bien, los alumnos del prestigioso colegio ahora se encontraban con una grave problema, si antes el profesor Snape era en extremo molesto con los chicos diferentes a su casa, ahora había comenzado a atosigarlos por cualquier cosa, y es que ahora que Severus Snape era el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, se había decidido a defender aún más a sus serpientes.

Sin embargo no solo los alumnos de casas distintas a la de Salazar Slytherin estaban preocupados, el equipo de Quiddith ahora tenía también problemas que atender, sólo que sus problemas eran aún mayores, y es que ¿Cómo complacer a un profesor que ama demasiado a su casa? La respuesta era requerida rápidamente por los jóvenes deportistas.

-Pero… ¿no lo notaste? Parecía que el profesor se le iba a echar encima.

-Yo creí que le iba a lanzar una maldición.

-Lo cierto es que, profesora o no, debe saber que no es sano hacer enfadar al profesor Snape, no creo que ella sepa de lo que él es capaz-.decía Katy en murmullos a sus compañeros de juego después de terminado su entrenamiento, luego de que la profesora McGonagall pasara por ahí y se burlara de Snape, diciendo que su "equipo" no le ganaría al de ella ese año, y que lo del año pasado debió ser un "movimiento" suyo.

Severus era en especial orgulloso y aún más cuando se trataba de su casa, después de todo si era suya, así que después de una acalorada discusión en la que estuvo a punto de sacar su varita y maldecir a McGonagall –cosa que no hizo por que Dumbledor vigilaba a lo lejos- había entrado al castillo arrollando a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente y descontando puntos a todo aquel que miraba en su camino a las mazmorras.

Él no dejaba que nadie le lanzara indirectas y McGonagall había dicho algo que no se perdona ¿Qué el tuvo algo que ver con que ganaran el año pasado? Lo único que había hecho era estar ahí para apoyar a su novia y si eso les dio ventaja, no era su culpa.

Ahora Severus estaba que echaba fuego, si guerra era lo que la bolsa arrugada de Griffindor quería, guerra tendría.

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

-¿En serio no crees que te propasaste un poco Severus?

-No, no lo creo.

-Severus, no estoy jugando

-Yo tampoco estoy jugando Albus, sabes que no me gusta jugar.

-Creo que deberías disculparte con la profesora.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con la desaparición de sus sombreros

-Yo te lo puedo asegurar Albus, el tuvo que haber sido. Me lo informo una fuente muy confiable.

-Y yo ya te dije que no fui yo. Además, en el remoto caso de que yo lo hubiera hecho ¿Quién se lo pudo haber informado?. ¿El calamar gigante? Me parece muy poco probable._ "Aunque no lo dudo, quien sabe de que clase de cosas sea capaz esa vieja bruja."_

-Pero Albus yo…

-Creo que investigaremos un poco más Minerva, mientras tanto creo que, Severus es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario ¿no es verdad?

-¿Además por que tengo que cargar yo con la culpa, acaso intento averiguar si fue Peeves quien lo hizo? Sinceramente profesora, yo no tengo por que cargar con sus paranoias.

-Albus, el tenía motivos para hacerlo-.decía muy enfadada la profesora mientras su sombrero dejaba caer gotas de agua en su rostro y tenía marcas de dientes y una enorme mordida en un lado.

-_"Claro, ella me dio motivos" _

-Creo Minerva, que fuiste tu quien comenzó la discusión, y hay testigos de ello que ya pasaron a atestiguar.

-¿Y todos los testigos son de su casa, no es cierto? Vaya equidad!

-Si mal no recuerdo Minerva, yo iba pasando por ahí en esos momentos y estoy seguro de que fuiste tu quien se acerco hasta donde estaban entrenando los alumnos de Slytherin, y si mi memoria continua intacta fuiste tu la primera que hablo.

-Pero, pero Albus, yo…

-Por ahora no hay nada más, seguiremos investigando-.después de decir eso la profesora salió hecha una fiera del despacho del director.

-Ahora Severus ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué cosa señor?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Le aseguro que no lo sé, como usted lo dijo soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

-Severus…

-Ya se lo dije señor director, yo no tuve nada que ver, ahora si me permite, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-.dijo Severus y se despidió del director, comprobando así que, en mentir, nadie le gana.

-- Flash back --

Después de haber casi destrozado su habitación Severus decidió dar un paseo por los corredores, si tenía suerte encontraría algún chico incauto y lo asustaría para sentirse mejor.

Recorrió el castillo y sin mucha suerte se dio cuenta de que había llegado al despacho de la profesora McGonagall y su instinto de serpiente le dijo que lo mejor para calmar su furia era desquitarse.

La puerta estaba abierta y pudo observar una parte de la colección de los "asquerosos" sombreros de la profesora, y decidiéndose a no quedarse de brazos cruzados después del insulto que recibió, cerró la puerta tras de si y su mente preparo una venganza, aunque un tanto infantil, sin duda sería lo suficientemente desagradable para que a la bolsa de arrugas no le dieran ganas de meterse más con el.

Tomo los sombreros con asco y los fue lanzando uno a uno por la ventana, directo al lago negro, donde por casualidad se encontraba el calamar gigante.

-_Excelente, quizás logre que el calamar se ahogue con ellos._

Sin embargo Severus no contaba con que el calamar tenía un paladar fino y que el nunca se comería un sombrero, aunque solo para probar, le dio una mordida a uno, y después los escupió de regreso a tierra, donde unos alumnos de Griffindor los vieron y dieron aviso a la profesora McGonagall.

-- Fin del Flash Back --

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

-Te lo digo Albus, el lo hizo y tu lo sabes ¡¿Por que no haces algo?!

-Ya lo sabes Minerva, Severus no se merece más malos tratos...

-Aún así... No creo que debas dejar que se salga siempre con la suya, lo vas a malcriar.

-No es así Minerva y lo sabes, tanto tú como él, son las personas más queridas que tengo, si tu ganas una vez, el debe ganar la siguiente, se llama equilibrio.

-Pero... pero... ¡Oh! esta bien, pero la próxima que no se meta con mis pertenencias.

-Lo hará si tu respetas las suyas Minerva, hablare con el, aún esta un poco sensible y lo sabes.

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

-Creo que todos saben que el primer juego esta ya muy cerca, quiero que den su mejor esfuerzo comenzó a decir el capitán del equipo de quidditch de la casa de Slytherin.

-Johnson tiene razón, deben ganar a toda costa. El primer partido es contra Griffindor y tenemos que ganarles a como de lugar.

-El profesor Snape tiene razón, hay que aplastar a Griffindor sin piedad para que la profesora McGonagall deje de estarnos enviando indirectas... Tenemos que ganar.-.dijo Katy un tanto molesta por el comentario que la profesora le había hecho a Severus.

-Bien. Todos juntos comenzaremos la práctica de nuevo ¡al aire todos!-.gritó el capitán George Johnson.

-¿Estas bien? Lo que dijo la profesora no fue muy amable.

-Estoy bien, pero... ¿crees que podamos vernos después?

-Después del entrenamiento ¿te parece?

-Bien.

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

El primer partido de quidditch del año, Slytherin vs. Griffindor, Griffindor vs. Slytherin, sin duda esos eran los partidos más emocionantes que podía haber en Hogwarts. Las casas restantes de dividieron para apoyar a su equipo predilecto. En las gradas se podían ver alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff apoyando a los leones o a las serpientes. Es cierto que se debe apoyar a la casa propia pero... ¿quien se resiste a un juego tan emocionante? Eternos rivales jugando en contra, eso si era emoción.

Además, los demás juegos no se le comparaban en cuanto a muestras de destreza y es que, en Slytherin, la buscadora era un verdadera acróbata y sobre todo, una excelente jugadora.

-Los jugadores se encuentran en el campo de juego y Madame Hooch acaba de entrar, los capitanes de ambos equipos se dan la mano y el juego ¡comienza!-. comenzó a escucharse en el campo de juego la voz de el comentarista oficial de los partidos de quiddith desde que el año pasado el antiguo comentarista se graduara. Una chica de Slytherin, Hannah Gómez, alumna exportada desde México tomo su lugar, y según los comentarios de los chicos, lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

-Johnson.

-Marks.

-Muy bien muchachos, dense la mano.

-Solo por que es de obligación Marks.

-Lo mismo digo, Johnson.

El partido comenzó, los primeros 10 puntos fueron para Slytherin, seguidos de 20 más para Griffindor, los que estaban vestidos de verde abucheaban cada vez que un Griffindor tomaba ventaja y los hacían perder la concentración.

Mientras, Katy se encontrba concentrada en la búsqueda de la pequeña snitch, la había estado buscando desde un buen rato y no había podido verla en ningun lado, se paseo por el campo con el buscador de Griffindor tras ella.

-Davison llega hasta el aro de Slytherin y ... una excelente bloqueada de Monic.

El partido seguía y los alumnos de verde ya casi se habían quedado roncos de tanto gritar, ahora iban 70 a 30 a favor de las Serpientes, cuando Katy alcanzó a ver un pequeño punto dorado cerca de las gradas de Slytherin, salio tras el punto y el buscador de Griffindor salío tras ella.

El capitan y buscador de los leones estaba un tanto molesto,y cuando Katy se acercó a la snitch, Marks la golpeo y casi hace que se caiga de la escoba, sin embargo, en lugar de que eso la detuviera a la chica le entraron unas ganas de aplastar al león que se fue trás el y lo golpeo aún más fuerte, siguió la snitch muy, muy cerca de las gradas de Slytherin y casi se lleva a varios alumnos al dar la vuelta para ir tras el pequeño punto dorado. Severus se encontraba en primera fila.

-¡No los dejes ganar!-.le gritó levantandose de su asiento y arriesgandose a que lo golpearan por acercarse demasiado a los jugadores. Su gritó se escucho más que los que lanzaba la multitud, y las serpientes, al ver el apoyo de su Jefe, gritaban aún más fuerte. Katy volteo un poco su rostro y lo miro, su cara mostraba mucha expectación.

-_Quiero ganar, para él, para mí, para mi casa. Debo ganar, para él, por mi, mi casa._-No dejaba de pensar Katy al acercarse cada vez más a la snitch.-_Vamos, lo que Katy quiere, Katy lo consigue._

Y sin importarle lo que ocurriera, dejó a un lado su escoba y se lanzó sobre la snitch, 30 metros del suelo y en caída libre, eso de seguro iba a doler cuando llegara al suelo. Atrapó la snitch y el colegio se quedo en silencio, Katy comenzó a caer, levanto su cabeza y alcanzó a ver su escoba, estiro su mano y grito: _Accio!_ -.Haciendo que la escoba fuera directamente a ella, y evitando que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Los verdes estallarón en aplausos y algunos otros chicos de Griffindor aplaudían, de seguro no verían en mucho tiempo a alguien tan loco como para arriesgarse tanto por ganar.

Todos los maestros suspiraron aliviados, y Severus le mandó a McGonagall una mirada de triunfo, sin embargo cuando miró a Katy había preocupación en sus ojos, no importaba tanto ganar si ella salia lastimada.

* * *

Que les parecio?? 

Espero k les haya gustado


	17. Viejos conocidos y ¿alegres fiestas?

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Un nuevo capi de mi fic, espero que lo disfruten y que pasen una muy Feliz Navidad, y si pueden pase a firmar a mi metroflog, ok??**

**Solo denle click en mi homepage, el que esta en mi perfil, esta una tarjeta navideña personalizada por mi.**

**Ah! y Michel también les decea Felices fiestas, (Michael: no es cierto, yo les deseo felices borracheras de Navidad en todas las posadas en las que vayan, y ahí me avisan que les dejo Santa Calus en sus casas para mí) Aprovechado.**

**Bueno un nuevo capi, espero que les guste.**

**Dejen Reviews!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 17**

**Viejos conocidos y ¿alegres fiestas?**

-Tienes que ayudarnos Jeremías, demuestra tu lealtad hacia los que seguimos al Señor Tenebroso.

-Lo haré, pero deben esperar.

-¡Ya esperamos demasiado! Tenemos 2 años escapando.

-No les hará daño esperar un par de días más entonces, mi esposa saldrá y podrán quedarse en la Mansión.-Después de decir eso, Jeremías salio, envolviéndose en su capa negra, dejando a tres figuras en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?

-Esperar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Espera!

-Vamos…

-No, espera un poco, tengo clase en 10 minutos.-dice Severus mientras pelea con Katy para evitar que le quite la camisa… de nuevo.

-¿Y eso qué?

-No puedo llegar a mi clase semidesnudo y jadeando.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Qué no deberías ir a estudiar o algo?

-Nop…

-Recuérdame dejarles algún examen para entretenerte.

-Mmm…

-Vamos, tú también tienes cosas que hacer.

-De acuerdo.-dice Katy un tanto enojada.- Pero me lo vas a compensar.

-El fin de semana ¿te parece bien?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-El fin de semana entonces, llegamos a la Mansión y si es posible, debemos ir a Hogsmeade… tenemos asuntos pendientes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Y como piensas compensarme?

-¿Te parece bien Hogsmeade? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-Bien, no creo que a mi papá se le ocurra aparecerse por ahí.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Bien, el Ministerio no espera una reunión de Mortífagos prófugos en un lugar tan público.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las cosas andaban bastante bien en Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, las clases seguían con normalidad, los profesores seguían igual de tediosos y exigentes y el director igual de chiflado. También las cosas entre Severus y Katy iban muy bien, a pesar de que la profesora McGonagall ya estaba comenzando a ver muy sospechosa la "buena amistad"-según Dumbledor- que habían entre ellos.

Sin embargo, como todos saben, la calma siempre precede a las grandes tormentas y en el tenue viento se puede oler que se avecina el desastre. Eso era lo que Severus tenía sintiendo desde hacía un par de días, que algo iba a ocurrir.

-¿Estas bien Severus?. ¿Aún estas preocupado por tu sensación?

-Te lo digo, algo va a pasar, lo puedo sentir.

-Es una pena que no enseñes adivinación.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio! Algo va a ocurrir, y muy pronto.

-¿Algo como qué?

-No lo sé…

A pesar de las sensaciones de Severus, las cosas seguían en alma, al menos en Hogwarts.

En la Mansión Prinston la Señora ha salido, lo que Jeremías aprovecha para alojar a unos muy inusuales inquilinos. Dos hombres de aspecto muy demacrado entraron en la mansión, observando con detenimiento cada detalle.

Marcos Winter y Kennie Cahgill, dos mortífagos que habían estado escapando desde la caída del señor Tenebroso y a quienes recientemente se les había unido una mujer acusada de terribles crímenes, Bellatrix Lestrange, quizá la más transtornada seguidora de Lord Voldemort, ahora habían encontrado a un viejo amigo que les había podido ofrecer posada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes?

-Si lo supiera no te estuviera pidiendo ayuda Albus, Kate tiene unos gustos muy… "finos".

-¿Kate?

-¿Qué? Se escucha bien… ahora ¿sabes sobre cosas finas?

-Osea que no tienes ni la menor idea de que regalarle a la que es tu novia desde hace un año.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o vas a hacerme sentir peor?

-Te ayudaré, igual que el año pasado.

-Es por eso que no me gusta Navidad.

-Creo que este año la pasaras muy bien.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Mmm? Oh, Ya lo verás.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Eso, decir algo a medias, si sabes algo dímelo ya.

-De acuerdo... al parecer Jeremías quiere que sus hijas pasen Navidad en Hogwarts, y como la mayoría de los alumnos se irán, nadie podrá notar su ausencia un par de horas.

Después de su charla con el director Severus decide hablar con Katy, después de todo, quizá esa Navidad no sería tan mala como las que guardaba en su memoria.

Se dirige a las mazmorras y llega hasta la habitación de las chicas, toca la puerta por cortesía y por que si entraba sin avisar probablemente vería a las amigas de Katy semedesnudas, como la última vez, así que llamo, Vel abrió y de inmediato llamó a Katy, quien salió detrás de su amiga y le dijo que pasara, las amigas de la chica salieron de la habitación y así Severus le contó lo que Albus le había dicho. (NdM: Severus le dijo que Albus le contó que Jeremías le platico que su esposa le dijo... NdL: Ya! no es necesario que cuentes toodo eso, es bastante complicado NdM: de acuerdo, yo solo decía... por si querían saber. NdL: gracias pero tus aportaciones son innecesarias. NdM: Oh ¿desde cuando tan correcta? NdL¡Ya! volvamos a la historia.)

Así, después de mucho discutir y hablar sobre lo que harían la vispera de Navidad, Severus y Katy tenían ya la idea de pasar las fiestas juntos, y si era posible, convenser a su hermana de ir con ellos para que no estuviera sola.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El día de ir a Hogsmeade llegó y Katy ya se había preparado para salir, con la ayuda del director Dumbledor claro, por que ahora la profesora McGonagall no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Después de algunos pequeños problemas, salieron al pueblito más cercano a Hogwarts, al único que seguía siendo completamente mágico.

Recorrieron algunas tiendas tratando de no llamar la atención, sin embargo al pasar por una de las tiendas donde vendian armas, Severus reconoció una cara muy familiar que afortunadamente no lo alcanzo a ver a él. Bellatrix estaba en Hogsmeade, Severus comenzó a ponerse nervioso, si ella lo veía con Katy de seguro que lo atacaba, Bella nunca fue una mujer normal, ni siquiera era un ser humano normal y por alguna extraña razón cada vez que alguna mujer se le acercaba, Bellatrix se les lanzaba encima y las alejaba con maldiciones.

Decidió no decirle nada a Katy y alejarse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, debían entrar a algún lugar pronto por que ahora Bellatrix salía junto con otros 2 mortífagos prófugos y no podía dejar que los vieran, probablemente lo acusarían de traición y no podía arriesgarse a que lo vieran con Katy, podrían buscarla para hacerle daño y así llegar a él.

Logró tranquilizarse y convenció a Katy de entrar al bar del hermano de Dumbledor, Cabeza de Puerco, dentro espero ver que sus compañeros se alejaran del lugar y una vez que los vio irse, sacó a Katy del bar y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a Hogwarts, casi arrastrando a la chica.

-Severus, me estás lastimando-.le dice mientras intenta que Severus suelte su brazo, cosa que no logra.

-Debemos regresar a Hogwarts.

-¿Qúe?. ¿Por qué?

-Por que mi intuición tenía razón, hay mortífagos aquí.

-¿Mor... Mortífagos?

-Así es, hay que avisarle a Dumbledor.

Cuando llegarón a Hogwarts Severus ni siquiera se preocupo por que lo vieran correr por todo el castillo con una estudiante de la mano, estaba muy ocupado pensando que clase de cosas estarían haciendo sus antiguos compañeros en Hogsmeade.

-¿Dices que viste mortífagos en Hogsmeade?

-Ese no es el punto Albus, el punto es... ¿Podemos fiarnos de él?

-Alastor... yo confío en Severus y si el dice que vio mortífagos yo le creo, después de todo, quien mejor que él para reconocerlos. Ahora, dime cuantos eran y si es posible, quienes eran.

-Marcos Winter, Kennie Cahgill y Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¿Lestrange? Los aurores la estan buscando, fue ella quien torturo a los Longbottom hasta la locura.

-Bien, hay que dar aviso a los aurores entonces. Pero aún hay una cosa que no entiendo, Severus tu... ¿sentias a los mortífagos?

-Eso creo... la marca tenebrosa comenzó a picarme un poco cuando los vi, pero antes de eso, sentía algo extraño. Creo que puedo sentir su presencia.

-Eso nos ayudará, la próxima vez que los sientas, avísame inmediatamente.

-Espera...-.dice Moody sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Katy, quien aún estaba tomada de la mano de Severus.-Yo no entiendo que es lo que hace un profesor teniendo una cita con una estudiante. Por que... si están tomados de la mano, significa que no estabas solo en Hogsmeade, Snape.

-Alastor, te quedarás unos momentos por que tengo que hablar contigo. Severus pueden retirarse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La noche antes de Navidad estaba ya a pocas horas de distancia, el poco personal que quedaba en Hogwarts se encontraba emocionado por que el director ordenó una cena para los que se habían quedado en las fiestas, el profesor Snape, la profesora McGonagall, las gemelas Prinston y un pequeño niño de 1º año de Slytherin, un tanto parecido a Severus, con el cabello largo y negro, solo y triste en el enorme castillo.

La cena se realizó bastante temprano con el pretexto del pequeño Mark, para que no se acostará tarde, Severus lo sentó a su lado y comenzó a charlar con él, sin duda se veía a si mismo en el pequeño, toda la cena paso de modo bastante agradable y Severus estaba ignorando a todos a exepción del pequeño Mark, con quien tenía una animada conversación, solo que nadie sabía de que hablaban por que lo hacían en susurros y de vez en cuando, una risita de Mark se escuchaba en el comedor, el director había desaparecido las mesas y había colocado solo una en el centro.

Al final de la cena, el director los despidió a todos y les deseo Feliz Navidad, Alex acompaño al pequeño Mark hasta su sala común y Albus consiguio tener la atención de la profesora McGonagall por unos momentos, dando tiempo para que Severus saliera con Katy.

Ya en la comodidad de la habitación del profesor de pociones, Severus y Katy comenzarón a hablar sobre lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade.

-Te lo agradezco de verdad, si no hubieramos salido de ahí, probablemente nos hubieran atacado.

-Por mi culpa.

-No es así, tu hiciste lo que creíste correcto en ese entonces, y lo que hiciste hoy.-le dice mientras le dirige una linda sonrisa, que Severus le corresponde.

-Ahora... ¿estás lista para tu regalo?

-¿Un regalo?-.le pregunta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Creíste que no te iba a regalar nada? aunque fue difícil escoger-. le dice mientras sace una pequeña caja evuelta en papel verde, con un moño del mismo color.-Cierra los ojos.

Katy obedece y los cierra, escucha como la envoltura de rompe y como se abre una caja, Severus le dice que se recoga el cabello y ella lo hace, después siente un collar y suelta su cabello.

-¿La "S" de Severus...?-.le pregunta con una voz melosa. A lo que Snape responde con un movimiento de cabeza.- ¡Es hermosa! Gracias.

-Lo mejor es que puedes decir que es la inicial de Slytherin.

-Ahora es mi turno.-y le da una pequeña caja. Severus la abre y se encuentra con una cadena con el escudo de su casa, encrustado con piedras preciosas y detrás la inscripción:

_Severus y Kate_

_Vestidos de verde._

_Dos serpientes y_

_Dos corazones unidos._

-¿Te gusto?

-¿Gustarme? Es... perfecto.

-Lo mejor es que no tienes por que usarla si no quieres, sé que no te gustan las joyas.

-Lo haré, así vere si me molesta, pero te aseguró que aunque no la use, la traeré siempre.

* * *

**Que les pareció, muy navideño eh??**

**Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Al parecer McGonagall ya se las huele, y los "amigos" de Severus están cerca, parece que la tranquilidad no les duro mucho. Alastor Moody será de ayuda después y si, Albus le contó sobre la relación de Severus con Katy.**


	18. Una relación no siempre tiene un fin fel

**Hola a todos!!!!!!**

**Primero que nada, feliz año nuevo!!!!!**

**Como han estado?? les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Y gracias a los que me dejan reviews, como a Jean Slytherin que casi en cada nuevo capitulo tengo uno suyo.**

**Bien, lean este nuevo capi.****

* * *

**

**Capítulo 18**

**Una relación no siempre tiene un final feliz**

Las clases habían regresado a la normalidad, todos los alumnos estaban de regreso en Hogwarts y después de la intromisión de los mortífagos a Hogsmeade, ahora los aurores rondaban por el pueblo y en las cercanías de Hogwarts, su misión era capturar a los prófugos, proteger a los alumnos y en especial, proteger a un espía, más concretamente, proteger especialmente a Severus Snape, quien en este momento se encuentra más preocupado por una alumna suya que por el hecho de que lo estuvieran buscando sus antiguos camaradas.

Katherine Prinston se había distinguido por ser una buena alumna, en especial si de pociones se trataba, pero en los últimos días ha estado comportándose de modo extraño, nadie lo sabía mejor que su profesor de pociones y Jefe de Casa. No prestaba atención a la clase y se mostraba ausente y distante, no hacía caso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor y tenía la mirada triste.

Ese día, parecía que no daba una y después de haber cortado mal los ingredientes, decidió no hacer nada más, para evitar molestias a su profesor, quien lo noto inmediatamente, no era usual en el llamar la atención de uno de sus alumnos, y menos de su mejor alumna por errores de principiantes. La campana sonó y el profesor les anunció que podían salir.

-Usted no señorita Prinston, necesito hablarle.-ella obedeció y se quedo sentada en su lugar, cuando el último estudiante salió del salón de clases, Severus cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado de su alumna, y pareja.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Pareces triste y… no pareces la misma de antes, dime ¿Estás así por algo que yo hice?

-No, no es por eso.-dice la chica sin levantar la vista del suelo, su voz parecía estar a punto de romperse.-Tu no haz hecho nada malo.

-¿Entonces que te pasa?. ¿Tienes problemas con tus amigas, en las demás clases?.-le pregunta mientras trata de buscar su rostro debajo del cabello que ahora lo cubre.

-No, todo aquí esta bien.

-Kathe… (NdL: se pronuncia "queit") Dime por favor lo que te pasa, me estas asustando.

La chica comenzó a levantar su rostro y de su mochila sacó un pedazo de pergamino que le entregó a Severus, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y se veía my triste.

-Esto es lo que me pasa, mis padres… se van a divorciar.

-¿Divorciar?

-Si…yo sabía que habían tenido problemas, eso es obvio por que fue un matrimonio arreglado, pero… no creí que estuvieran tan mal. Lo peor es que parece que ni siquiera pueden soportarse por que mi mamá… ella…se irá a vivir a Nueva York.-dijo finalmente soltando el llanto. Severus la abrazó y dejo que terminara de llorar.

-Amor… debes pensar que quizás es lo mejor, así ninguno deberá seguir sufriendo y … probablemente estén de mejor humor.

-Lo sé, no estoy mal por eso, yo también creo que es lo mejor.

-¿Hay algo más?.-pregunta Severus sintiendo un vació en el estomago, sabía que lo que nunca hubiera querido escuchar estaba a punto de ser dicho por su novia.

-El problema es que… esta vez, mis padres me dieron a escoger, con quien quería estar, y yo… yo no se que hacer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Entiendo, sus padres se divorciaran y debe elegir con quien quedarse.

-¿Por qué esta pasando esto? Primero Bellatrix y los otros mortífagos, y ahora esto.

-¿Hablaste con ella? Debes decirle lo que sientes.

-No voy a obligarla a quedarse si no quiere hacerlo.

-No digo eso, digo que debes hacerle saber tu opinión, son una pareja y las parejas están formadas por 2 personas.

-Si, quizá debería hacerlo.

En otra parte del castillo, dos chicas muy parecidas están charlando sobre el mismo asunto, Alex y Katy sabían que sus padres tenían problemas y ahora tenían que enfrentar un enorme problema, son hermanas y prometieron estar siempre juntas, siendo gemelas, la separación se hacia aún más dolorosa. Habían estado juntas desde antes de que nacieran, siempre estaban en contacto, hasta les parecía que pensaban al unísolo y ahora, cada una debía escoger a quien quería más, a su mamá o a su padre. Si les hubieran permitido escoger, hubieran decidido quedarse juntas, pero sus padres estaban demasiado lastimados como para ver que lastimaban también a sus hijas.

-¿Entonces… estás segura?

-Tú tienes futuro aquí, tienes al profesor Snape y papá te quiera mucho por haber ingresado a Slytherin, además, podremos visitarnos y… estarás bien. Quizá te cases con Snape y a mamá le agrada, podremos vernos.

-Si eso pasa, tendré que esperar hasta salir del colegio y yo no quiero.

-Estarás bien, no llores.-Alex trata de consolar a su hermana, que ahora esta abrazada fuertemente a su cuello y no la deja moverse.-Será lo mejor para todos, ya lo verás. Cuando se tranquilicen, verán que no pueden separarnos tanto tiempo y nos dejarán vernos más seguido.

Alex sigue tratando de consolar a su hermana y evitar ponerse a llorar ella también, se hizo la promesa de no derrumbarse, debía ser fuerte para su madre y para su hermana.

-Señoritas…-escucho de repente Alex, esa voz ya la conocía, su cuñado tenía una voz tan particular.

-Profesor Snape.-dijo Alex, Katy levanto la cabeza y vio como se acercaba a ellas.

-Severus.-Katy se soltó de los brazos de su hermana y corrió a abrazarlo, estaba hecha un mar de llanto.

-Será mejor que vayamos a mi habitación.-les dijo, Alex se dio la vuelta pensando en alejarse.-Alexandria, tu también.

En las mazmorras y estando completamente solos, sin nadie que pudiera verla, Alex finalmente cedió y al igual que su hermana, comenzó a llorar ríos de lagrimas, dejando a Severus sintiéndose demasiado incómodo, el no sabia consolar a nadie, ni siquiera a su novia y ahora tenía que consolar a 2 chicas. El resto de su día iba a ser realmente pesado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**Entonces ya tomo su decisión señorita Prinston.

-Así es.

-Muy bien, espero que le vaya muy bien en su nueva escuela.

-Es lo que yo espero también.

-Estoy seguro de que te irá bien, en los Estados Unidos hay muy buenas escuelas. Ann, espero que les vaya bien y no se olviden de escribir, si necesitan algo, no duden en avisarme.

-Gracias director, y gracias a ti Severus, espero que nos visites tu también.

-No soy muy dado a viajar, pero me daré un tiempo para hacerlo.

-Gracias a los dos, adiós amor.-le dice a Katy que esta abrazada de Severus.

-Adiós.

-Tu madre se veía muy relajada.-le dice Dumbledor.

-Si, al menos mi papá esta más tranquilo también y me dejara visitarlas más seguido, en las fiestas.

-No salió tan mal…-le dice Severus, con una expresión un tanto extraña.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No, solo es un mareo, ya se me paso… será mejor que vayas con tus amigas, ellas podrán consolarte mejor que yo.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿no quieres salir? Tomar aire te hará bien.

-No, esta bien, ya se me paso.

-Bien, hasta luego, director.

-Katy….- la chica se despide y sale del despacho de Dumbledor, en cuanto sale, Severus pone una mano en su estómago y en su rostro se ve otra vez esa expresión.

-¿Seguro que es sólo un mareo?.-le pregunta Dumbledor cuando va a ayudarlo.

-Bella… y los demás… están cerca….

-¿En Hogwarts? Pero…¿Estás seguro?

-Si… están muy cerca.

* * *

**Que les parecio??? Espero que no hayan pensado que iba a terminar el fic por lo del titulo... bueno, nos leemos despues.**


	19. El poder de una desición

**Hola a todos!**

**Me tarde un poco pero aquí esta un nuevo capítulo, las vacaciones en lugar de ayudarme a pensar como que me trauman más, eso de no tener nada que hacer como que no me funciona...**

**Bueno aquí esta el capi y espero que les guste, y dejen un review, no les hace daño dejarme uno.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**El poder de una desición.**

-¿Que tan seguro estas de que te está diciendo la verdad?.- le preguntaba Alastor Moody al director de Hogwarts.

-Alastor, ya te he dicho que yo confío en él.

-Entonces por que no encontramos ni rastro de los mortífagos.

-Probablemente por que se dieron cuenta de la seguridad que había cerca del castillo y no quisieron arriesgarse. Severus ¿crees que sigan cerca?

-No lo creo… ya tengo un tiempo sin sentirlos…

-¿No será que comiste algo que no debías Snape?.- le pregunto Moody haciéndolo enojar. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando Dumbledor vio sus intenciones de destazarlo y lo sacó del despacho.

-Severus ¿no tienes cosas que hacer? Si mal no recuerdo, la señorita Prinston tiene algo que resolver contigo y sus clases.-Eso era terrible, ahora usaba a Katy, a **su** Katy pasa quitarle los corajes… si no se le hubiera pasado el enojo al pensar en ella, lo hubiera destazado a el también. Bajó la cabeza despidiéndose de él, y de Alastor se despidió con una mirada asesina-fulminante, ese hombre realmente le molestaba demasiado, quizá un día en el que no tuviera nada que hacer con Katy lo buscaba y terminaba con el trabajo que había dejado inconcluso uno de sus camaradas.

-Prinston… ¿Ese es el nombre de la joven que lo acompañaba la otra vez, no es cierto? Jeremías Prinston, sin duda sabe elegir buenas familias.

-Alastor, eso es algo que no se controla y lo sabes, ahora te pido por favor que dejes de agredirlo por una vez y pongas la confianza que deberías darle a él, en mí.

-¿Por qué confías tanto?.-le pregunta muy interesado.

-Tengo mis razones para hacerlo… el no le hará daño a nadie nunca más… no quiere hacerlo.

-¿Y le crees?

-Sé que no lo hará…

Severus iba hecho una fiera caminando con velocidad por las mazmorras, se dirigía a su despacho, arrollaba a cuanto ser viviente se lo ponía enfrente, a seres vivientes por que también se topó con unos fantasmas y como los atravesó no se dio el gusto de lastimar a nadie. Iba murmurando cosas que era mejor no escuchar, por la seguridad mental de la persona. Las clases pronto iban a terminar y eso le agradaba, y le parecía desagradable a la vez. Ya no tendría que soportar a más estúpidos alumnos, pero eso significaba que no iba a poder ver a Katy como el quisiera.

Entró a su despacho y de pronto recordó que no debía estar ahí, había quedado de verse con Katy cerca del bosque prohibido. Abrió la puerta con furia y de nuevo recorrió el camino que apenas había pasado y se dirigió hacia la salida del castillo, arrollando de nuevo a estudiantes y a algunos profesores. Algunos alumnos apenas se habían levantado de la tacleada que les había dado y volvieron a caer al piso, de nuevo venía diciendo cosas entre dientes, algunas palabras que se le entendían eran: mocosos estúpidos, Moody imbécil, tenía que decirle que sí, la señorita Prinston, Katy, hizo que lo olvidara, y lo que camine fue para nada… me las pagará… lo asesinaré… ¿tenía que llevar algo para verla?... Espero que no… olvide algo, estoy seguro… Se detuvo de pronto, ya había salido del colegio y estaba en la cabaña de Hagrid, ella estaba con el semi-gigante.

-_Me pregunto por que pasará tanto tiempo con ese_.-pensó Severus.-_Hagrid es su amigo, es normal que charlen pero… entonces por que me molesta que ría con él…acaso ¿será posible que este celoso?... no, claro que no, saca eso de tu cabeza Severus, pero entonces por que me molesta verla con él… maldición, Hagrid me vio, aunque no creo que deba preocuparme, es tan estúpido que no creo que sospeche nada… aunque podría ir con McGonagall con el chisme… será mejor que finga que busco ingredientes…………… sigo pensando que olvide algo… ¿Qué será?...Si hubiera recordado no regresar a mi despacho no tuviera ese problema, creo que eso es a lo que le llaman "Cegado por la furia"_

-¿Estás buscando algo?.-escucho de pronto tras él.

-No, sólo… mataba el tiempo.-le dijo revisando que Hagrid no estuviera cerca.-¿Querías verme?

-Siiiii.-le dijo alargando mucho el si. Cuanto le gustaba que se comportara de ese modo infantil a veces.

-Me dijiste que requería de mucho tiempo

-De nuevo acertaste.

-¿Puedo saber que quieres que haga?.- le pregunto esperando una respuesta de algún modo sensual.

-Pues… ¿alguna vez, tuviste una cita en un picnic?

-No.

-Entonces ahora podrás decir que si…-le dice la chica mientras le muestra la canasta que tenía "escondida" detrás.

-Katy, no creo que sea buena idea… Moody esta aquí y…-Severus no pudo continuar, no con esos ojos de niña regañada que le pedían que aceptara, podía resistir un _cruciatas_ pero no esos ojos. Suspiro antes de ceder a lo que ella le propuso.- Pero no aquí, conozco otro lugar.

-¿Es bonito?. ¿Romántico?

-Ya lo verás.-le dijo mientras tomaba la canasta y empezaban a caminar. Llegaron hasta un claro bastante alejado del colegio, el lago estaba cerca y el colegio y el relieve le daban una vista impresionante al horizonte. Un lugar ideal par una cita.

-Es… hermoso… ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar?.- Severus estaba intrigado… después de lo que había pasado la última vez que se enamoro… nunca pensó en sentirse así, ahora ella lo había hecho sentirse vivo otra vez… ¿Y si era ella la "indicada"? Sin duda podía verse junto con ella en el futuro, de verdad quería tenerla en su futuro. Escuchó la voz de Katy un poco lejos y decidió apagar su cerebro y disfrutar de un pequeño descanso.

-Cuando estaba en el colegio, necesitaba de tranquilidad para estudiar.

-Ya veo.-le dijo Katy mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, de pronto su rostro se volvió serio. Esa era una de las cosas fascinantes en ella, podía saber cuando él no le decía la verdad, nadie más podía, solo ella y Dumbledor

-También estuve aquí un par de veces con Lily, para estudiar…-le dijo antes de que le preguntara por que no era sincero.

-De acuerdo.-le respondió con una sonrisa.

En el castillo de Hogwarts las cosas no estaban tan tranquilas, Hagrid acababa de entrar al despacho de Dumbledor y McGonagall estaba ahí, el semi-gigante la saludo cortésmente antes de ponerse a vociferar sobre Katy, y que ella estaba afuera ahora con el profesor Snape.

-Albus no creo que la chica este bien, sus padres apenas se divorciaron y su hermana se va, ella se quedo sola...

-Estará bien Minerva, es una chica fuerte.

-Si pero... ¿Hagrid has hablado con la señorita Prinston?

-Si profesora, hace un momento estaba hablando con ella, afuera.

-¿Y que estaba haciendo afuera? Es peligroso con mortífagos sueltos por ahí.

-Paseaba, también estaba el profesor Snape.-le dijo Hagrid pensando en que ella pensaría que era más seguro si había un profesor con ella, aún así por un instante el rostro de Dumbledor se volvió serio, él sabía que Minerva MacGonagall era una mujer inteligente y que ya estaba sospechando de que Severus tuviera una relación de "amistad" tan cercana con una alumna.

-¿Snape, eh?

-Si, profesora, después de que hable con ella, se fue a hablar con el profesor Snape.

-¿Fue a hablar con él?

-Sí, traía una cesta de comida.

-¿A sí?.-Dumbledor empezó a hacerle movimientos con las manos a Hagrid a espaldas de la profesora McGonagall, tratando de decirle que se callara.

-¿Le ocurre algo director?.-le pregunta al ver como mueve los brazos frenéticamente. McGonagall voltea y lo ve con las manos en el aire.

-Emh... no, son solo los insectos, hay muchos mosquitos por aquí últimamente.-les dice mientras trata de matar a unos mosquitos invisibles a los ojos de Hagrid y McGonagall.

-¿Y quien traía la cesta con comida?

-Katy, después el profesor Snape la tomó y caminaron hacia el bosque.-

-¿Escuchaste Albus?, parece que Severus tiene suerte con las estudiantes.

-No lo creo Minerva.-le dice sentándose en su silla, al parecer ya había exterminado al enjambre de mosquitos invisibles que lo asechaban.- Quizá esta cumpliendo un castigo.

-¿Con una canasta, igual que en un picnic?

-Probablemente estén buscando ingredientes, Severus pensó que tardarían mucho en encontrarlos y como la señorita Prinston es muy buena en pociones debió haberlo supuesto también y decidió llevar provisiones.-le decía el anciano sacando de sus antiguos sesos la genialidad (NdM: o locura lo que ustedes prefieran) que le quedaban, si algo tenían en común con Severus es que los dos mentían mejor que excelente.

-¡Albus! Tu sabes que algo más ocurre con ellos.- le dice furiosa.

-No no Minerva, yo nunca dejaría que ser rompieran las valiosas reglas de una institución educativa, por absolutamente nadie.- le dice el director levantando su mano derecha como jurando y con la izquierda detrás cruzando los dedos.

-Muéstrame tu otra mano Albus.- le casi, ordena la profesora, ahora el director cruza -como puede- los dedos de los pies y le muestra sus dos manos y le pone ojos de cachorrito. McGonagall le cree y deja el tema tranquilo por ese momento.

No tan lejos de Hogwarts, una pareja esta pasando un rato muy agradable, después de haber comido, Severus se recarga en el enorme árbol debajo del cual estaban sentados y Katy se acomoda en su pecho, ambos observaban la gran vista que había en ese lugar.

-Jamás pensé que una escuela se viera bien.-Severus la escuchaba, pero su mente estaba pensando en algo más...el la quería mucho, de verdad quizá, quizá... ¿debería pedirle que fuera su esposa? Ella aún seguía estudiando, aunque ahora tenía 17 y ya era un adulto pero, ella quería ser auror, lo deseaba... no podía impedir que cumpliera su deseo.

-¿Severus?

-¿Si?.- le responde saliendo de sus pensamientos al escuchar esa voz que tanto le gustaba.

-¿En que piensas?

-En que ya no podré verte todos los días.

-¡Oh que dulce!.- Eso era nuevo, agradable, pero extraño, a el lo llamaban de muchas maneras pero "dulce" nunca, ni por error.-Pero no te preocupes, voy a pasar 2 semanas con mamá, y si quieres puedes venir, ella dijo que estás invitado.

-¿A tu madre le gustará que vivas con tú novio?

-No no lo creo, pero tú le agradas.

-Espera...¿Ella sabe que soy tu novio?

-Si, cierta hermana mía me delato.

-¡Ella sabe que soy tu novio!.-le dijo, más bien grito Severus levantándose.

-Si, pero no le importo mucho, dice que le agradas y que eres muy responsable, Dumbledor se lo dijo, y ella dice que si el director confía tanto en ti, entonces no hay razón por la cual debe desconfiar.

-Ojala todos pensarán como tu madre... ella también me agrada, fue muy amable Ann... Annabella... me gusta su nombre...

-A mi también, cuando tenga una hija le pondré Annabella.-Severus sonrió ante la idea, quizás, solo quizá, esa niña podría ser hija suya también. -Severus ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime.

-¿Quieres ser el padre de mi hija?.-De acuerdo, lo de dulce fue increíble, pero eso... eso no se lo había esperado, fue impredecible y le dejo la mente en blanco.

-Sería un honor para mí.- le dijo sin pensar, no le importo de cualquier modo, había aprendido que ella era capaz de sorprenderlo siempre, si de algo estaba seguro es que a su lado jamás se aburriría_.- No se por que tengo la impresión de que habrá problemas_.-pensó.

Recogieron todo y regresaron al castillo, McGonagall estaba "casualmente paseando por ahí" cuando regresaban y los vio charlar tranquilamente, pero ellos no la vieron hasta que quedaron a un par de metros de distancia.

-Profesor Snape.-le "casi" grito McGonagall (NdM: como que ya es costumbre suya el "casi" gritar).- Señorita Prinston.- la saludo con una sonrisa.

-_Oh oh, sabía que iba a haber problemas... ¡Ahora recuerdo! olvide pensar en una excusa para la vieja Griffindor_.-Profesora McGonagall.-le dijo él fríamente, como si nada.

-¿Paseando por el bosque?

-_Sabía que Hagrid iba a irle con el chisme... estúpido semi-gigante... Piensa en una excusa, rápido._-Si usted le llama "pasear" a buscar ingredientes para cumplir un castigo, entonces sí, lo hacía.- le respondió con su siempre tono frío.

-¿Puedo retirarme ya profesor?.-le pregunto sintiendo que estar junto a un dragón cola-cuerno era más seguro que estar cerca de esos 2 titanes cuando peleaban (NdM: Ahhh! chica lista. Excelente ahora me oigo como el viejo chocho)

-Adelante, pero antes, lleve esto a mi despacho, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.-Katy se despidió de la profesora con una sonrisa y se dirigió a las mazmorras, pero no al despacho, si no a su habitación.

En el camino al despacho de Dumbledor, MacGonagall y Severus tienen una muy "agradable" charla.

-Tengo la impresión profesora, de que esta siguiéndome.

-Y yo tengo la impresión de que te estás relacionando demasiado con tu alumna ¿no te parece?

-Su padre me pidió que le diera clases el año pasado, es inteligente y agradable, no veo por que no debería hablarle.

-Hablar con ella esta bien ¡Pero parece que es tu novia!

-De verdad no entiendo ¡¿Que es lo que tiene de malo hablarle?!

-Severus ya no eres un hombre solamente, eres un profesor, un ejemplo a seguir, y por ninguna razón debes dejar que los alumnos vean que tu rompes una regla... y menos que tengas una relación con una alumna.

-¡¡Pero yo no tengo ninguna relación con ella!!

-¡Bien! no la tienes, pero debes comportarte como un profesor Severus. Ahora Albus quiere verte, ve con él.-le dice apuntándole la gárgola de la entrada, Severus dice la contraseña y entra al despacho del director.

-Ahhhh! Severus.- lo saluda Dumbledor.

-_Ese Ahhhh! lo alargo... esta molesto ¿por que será?... me pregunto cuanto más podré hacer que se alargue su Ahh!.- _¿Me buscaba director?

-Si Severus, como verás hubo un "pequeño" problema.

-Si, Hagrid abrió la boca demasiado y ahora McGonagall me regaño como si fuera un mocoso.

-Ella esta preocupada por ti, y por Katy.

-¿Y eso le da motivos para reprenderme?

-Severus escucha, y escúchame muy bien.-de pronto el tono de voz de Dumbledor se volvió más duro.- Deje que tuvieras una relación con ella, hicimos un trato: Yo me haría de la vista gorda y ustedes sería discretos, MUY discretos. Ya muchos alumnos ven extraño tu comportamiento, yo cumplí con mi parte del trato, ahora ustedes me fallan, parece que no les importa que los descubran, esta en peligro tu trabajo, tu credibilidad, mi imagen y la tuya, y en especial la de ella. ¿Quieres que todos lo sepan?

-No, no es eso...

-¿Entonces?

-Es sólo que... ya nos cansamos de esto, de estar a escondidas... ella es un adulto...

-Si lo es, pero aún estudia aquí y tú aún eres su profesor... Sé que después de tanto tiempo ya no quieren esconder su relación, pero es necesario, al menos hasta que ella salga de Hogwarts... Hasta entonces ¿Podrán ser MUY discretos?

-De acuerdo.- le dice molesto, Albus tenía razón... ¡pero lo había regañado!

-Bien.- le dice el director con una sonrisa.- ¿un dulce de limón?

-No gracias.

-Dime... ¿este año también piensas ir a espiarla y dejar que nos persiga la jauría de perros enfurecidos?

-Pensé que habáis dicho que no ibas a acompañarme.-le dijo alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, tampoco puedo dejarte solo.

-No, Katy piensa ir a visitar a su madre y yo... yo también estoy invitado.

-Vaya entonces va en serio

-¿En serio?

-Si... ya eres parte de la familia, solo te falta el anillo.

-Si... anillo... familia.- decía son la mirada perdida.

-De verdad estás enamorado mi muchacho... ¿como te sientes?

-¿Como?... como muchas cosas.

-¿Iras entonces a los Estados Unidos?

-Si, creo que pasare el verano allá... hay algunas personas que no he visto desde que estudie ahí.

-Muy bien, no te olvides de escribir.

-Lo haré, si logro recordarlo.- Severus dejo el despacho con un Dumbledor de buen humor, algunas veces podía dejar parte de su tensión con sus charlas, Albus era gracioso en cierto modo, aunque el no riera abiertamente con el anciano. El director pensaba que Severus era gracioso en sus comentarios también, hacía mucho tiempo que no reía como cuando él y Minerva peleaban defendiendo a sus casas. Esos duelos eran de verdad graciosos, cuando observabas a una distancia prudente claro.

Pero el buen humor del director no duró mucho, una lechuza con una carta de Jeremías Prinston llegó a sus manos, pedía hablar con él lo más pronto posible y en esta única ocasión, el director no sabía que era lo que el otro quería decirle.

Un par de horas después, Jeremías llega al despacho de Dumbledor, este lo recibe amablemente y de forma extraña, Jeremías se comporta de modo amable.

-Dime Jeremías... ¿para que querías verme?

-Pues verá director, se que es una petición que nunca se ha hecho pero, quiero que considera la posibilidad de adelantar a mi hija.

-¿Adelantarla?. ¿Graduarla este año? Pero falta poco más de un mes y...

-Lo sé, pero para adelantar a alguien se necesita un examen y pruebas que duran aproximadamente un mes... así que estamos a buen tiempo.

-Jeremías yo pienso también que esta muy adelantada pero...

-Director, si lo sabe entonces apóyeme, ella no tiene nada que hacer en el colegio ya... por favor no perdería nada haciendo la prueba.

-Yo... creo que tienes razón, y haré lo que pueda.

* * *

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado, como ven ahora este capi es más largo, gracias a Jean-Slytherin que me decía que estaba muy cortos, yo también lo creía y ahora los haré más largo, gracias Jean por tus comentarios.**


	20. Unas vacaciones especiales

**Hola a todos!!!!!!**

**Ya se, tarde mucho en subir este capi, lo se soy una holgazana pero Michael se puso en huelga como los escritores de los oscares y no me dejaba pensar bien.**

**Gracias a todos los q me dejan review y a los que me agragan a sus favoritos.**

**Noticia caliente!!!!!**

**Ya casi termina este fic, la verdad tengo un poco más de historia pero por el tiempo transcurrido y lo q ocurre creí que era mejor dividirlo y aún no se... quiza haga una segunda parte... bueno a este aún le quedan varios capitulos pero vayan preparandose... Mientras aqui les dejo este capi nuevo.**

**Ultima nota:**

**Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-por fa n.n-**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 20**

**Unas vacaciones especiales **

Faltaban ya poco para dejar la escuela y comenzar con las vacaciones, que son la mejor parte de ser estudiante, todos los alumnos se preparaban para abandonar el siniestro colegio lleno de profesores tensos, amargados y dementes, pero antes de alejarse de los monstruos llamados maestros, había algo muy importante que quedaba por hacer, algo de extrema importancia para todos: La final de quidditch, Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw.

-El capitán de Ravenclaw se acerca al aro y… Oh! Monic le pone un alto, eso de seguro le dolerá mañana, la buscadora de Slytherin comenzó a atravesar el campo con velocidad, va tras la snitch, el buscador de Ravenclaw la sigue de cerca, trata de seguirle el paso pero no lo consigue, Katherine se acerca… ¡La tiene!. ¡La atrapó!. ¡Una nueva victoria y trofeo para la mejor casa!

-¡Señorita!.- se alcanza a escuchar el grito de la profesora McGonagall que ve a la comentarista con una mirada furiosa que no le pedía nada a las de Severus.

-Lo siento profesora ¡La victoria es para Slytherin!

La audiencia vestida de verde estalló en aplausos cuando Katy dejo ver la snith, su 5º trofeo en los 6 años que llevaba en Hogwarts. La marea de serpientes no se hizo esperar y todos entraron corriendo al colegio, anunciando su victoria, la buscadora entro a su Sala Común cargada en los hombros de sus compañeros y con el trofeo en sus manos. La celebración se extendió hasta ya muy tarde, en realidad termino cerca de las 2 de la mañana así que no les puedo decir si era muy tarde o muy temprano. El trofeo fue colocado junto con los otros 4 que llevaban el mismo nombre en la vitrina de la sala de trofeos de Slytherin, después de la fiesta todos se fueron a dormir, a pesar de que al día siguiente era domingo aún tenían clases y algunos exámenes que hacer.

Y como Katy se la pasó rodeada de sus amigos, Severus no se pudo acercar, solo la felicitó por su victoria y al resto del equipo y luego se retiro a su habitación. Ella se fue con sus amigas, estaba muy cansada por el partido y por la celebración, así que no se tomo muy apecho el que Severus no le hablará, quizá pensaba que ella necesitaba descansar.

Al día siguiente Katy se levantó muy tarde, cerca de la 1:00 pm. Y no sabía que hacer, a ella le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención y le encantaba cuando ganaban por que la trataba como a una heroína, en especial cuando le ganaba a Griffindor, así fuera el 1º partido o la final, eso era digno de celebrarse. Todavía quería que sus compañeros la vitorearan como el día anterior, pero de pronto un recuerdo llegó a su mente, un anuncio que le había hecho su padre y que ya había hablado con el director.

--Flash Back--

-Tesoro, necesito hablarte.

-O-OK.- le dice un tanto extrañada, hacía mucho tiempo que su padre no le hablaba tan cariñosamente.

-Cariño tu sabes que la escuela ya no te sirve, estas muy avanzada y yo le pedí al director que te adelantara un poco.

-¿Terminar antes que los demás?

-Se lo pedí, pero el Ministerio dijo que te tendrían que examinar hasta el año próximo, pero que de seguro saldrás de Hogwarts antes que todos tus compañeros ¿No te alegra?

-¡Claro que sí!.-le dice casi a gritos y abrazándose a él, pero de pronto recuerdo que la razón por la cual soportaba las clases sobre materias que ya sabía casi de memoria se quedaría en el colegio, Severus era un profesor…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No… sólo, voy a extrañar a mis amigas…

-Pero podrás verlas, ellas con como tú, sangre limpia.

-Si, sangre limpia…

--Fin del Flash Back--

Katy pensó en hablar sobre eso con Severus, así que salio de la Sala Común lo más sigilosamente que pudo y comenzó a caminar un camino ya conocido y muy fiel que siempre la llevaba con quien quería estar. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, ya debería estar acostumbrada a la sensación de angustia y emoción que sentía antes de verlo, pero no era así, cada vez era como la primera, suspiro y toco la puerta.

-Adelante.-se escucho desde dentro, la voz se oía cansada, lo más seguro es que estuviera de mal humor.

-Profesor.-lo saluda con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Katy.-la saluda él y se levanta, ese día lo había pasado mal, Dumbledor había estado exprimiéndole el cerebro, pero una visita rápida de su novia siempre mejoraba todo.-¿Dónde te habías metido?.-le pregunta antes de tomar sus labios y abrazarla fuertemente contra si. Paso una mano por su espalda y con la otra recorría su pierna bajo la falda que traía la chica. -¿Qué ocurre?.-le pregunta al darse cuenta de que Katy no hacía absolutamente nada, algo extraño en ella, usualmente era lo que siempre quería hacer, incluso cuando se escapaba de clases para "ir al baño" y se lo topaba "casualmente". (NdM: en realidad salía de clases para seguirlo y esperar encontrárselo, algo bueno si tus planes para el futuro son ser espía profesional.)

-¿Qué? No ocurre nada, yo...-le dice poniéndose nerviosa y tratando de ocultarlo.

-Estás cansada por el partido y la celebración, es comprensible.

-S-si, es eso, eso debe ser…

-Te ves preocupada.

-¿A si?.-le dice ocultando su nerviosismo, iba a contarle lo que le había dicho su padre, pero el valor ya la había abandonado, en momentos como ese, envidiaba el cinismo de su hermana.

-¿Por que no me lo dices?

-Yo... no es nada, solo estoy nerviosa por... por ver a mi madre.-le dice al final ocultando la verdad.

-¿Por qué? Es tu madre, le alegrará verte.-le dice mientras comienza a tomar unos libros y los coloca dentro de una maleta que esta sobre la cama.

-Tienes razón. ¿Ya estás empacando?

-Si, es mejor hacerlo con anticipación.-hace una pequeña pausa antes de mirar a Katy.-Hay algo más que te preocupa, y creo que tiene que ver con nosotros ¿Qué es?

-Pues...bueno no tiene que ver con nosotros, me preocupa el viaje.

-¿Por qué?

-Bien, a ti no te gustan los aviones, y tendremos que volar en avión y yo...

-¿Te preocupas por mí?.-le dice con una mueca burlesca.- No lo hagas, sobreviviré un viaje en avión. Estaré bien.

-Gracias, se que si. Y yo... quisiera quedarme pero ya deben estar buscándome así que...

-Eres una heroína para Slytherin...-le dice mientras la arrincona contra la pared y su cuerpo.-Te dejaré ir, sólo si regresas después.

-¿Es una cita?.-le dice con una sonrisa pícara.

-No, es un castigo...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Katy!.-Escucha cuando entra a su Sala Común, la mayor parte de las serpientes estaban ahí.-¿Donde estabas?

-¿Eh? Pues yo... fui al baño.

-¿Y para eso te tardaste tanto?

-Pues, verás cuando estaba en el baño...

-No, no quiero saberlo gracias.-le dijo el capitán de su equipo.

-Si Katy ¿Quieres contarnos o mejor quieres ver la cara de los Ravenclaw cuando nos vean entrar al Gran Comedor?.- Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro.

-Vamos a restregarles nuestro triunfo en la cara.

Salieron de la Sala Común y se dirigieron al Gran Salón, entraron gritando y festejando su victoria lo que hizo que muchos Ravenclaws y algunos Griffindors se molestaran mucho, lo que les dio más gusto y siguieron restregándoles su victoria, muchos de los chicos salieron molestos del Gran Comedor, para alegría de las serpientes y gozo de su Jefe de Casa que veía muy interesado como sus alumnos se alimentaban de la ira de los demás.

Incluso de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a la profesora McGonagall que había hecho hasta lo imposible para que Ravenclaw ganara el partido, les presto a sus alumnos griffindor "estrellas" para que entrenaran y los vencieran, sin embargo, desde que Katherine había entrado al equipo de quidditch las serpientes siempre ganaban, aparte de que tenían una racha de muy buena suerte, cosa que Severus agradecía con toda su alma, al menos no le había tocado levantar a su casa desde abajo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Finalmente las clases terminaron y para desgracia de Severus era hora de salir de vacaciones, no era que no quisiera ir, pero el realmente no tenía mucha fe en los aviones, y menos si era un muggle el que lo conducía.

Después de demasiadas horas de vuelo y de una desesperación digna de un claustrofóbico llegaron al aeropuerto de la ciudad de Nueva York. Tomaron un taxi que los llevo hasta una gran casa más parecida a una mansión, en un barrio elegante de la ciudad. La madre de la chica los recibió emocionada, abrazó a ambos e hizo que un mayordomo subiera sus maletas hasta sus habitaciones. A pesar de estar de acuerdo con la relación que tenían no estaba de acuerdo en que compartieran habitación, Severus lo aceptó amablemente, ya era mucho que lo invitara cuando su ex-esposo, que en un principio lo idolatraba, ahora lo odiaba con toda su alma y un poquito más.

Mientras los días pasaban y conocía los lugares turísticos de la cuidad, Severus comenzó a pensar en recuperar su vida, amaba a la chica y quería tenerla con él por siempre, sabía que ella sentía lo mismo, se lo había dicho, entonces pensó en tomar la desición más importante de toda su vida, incluso más importante que la de servir al Señor Tenebroso, debía tener a la chica a su lado, por lo tanto solo quedaba una cosa por hacer: pedirle matrimonio.

Así que se dio a la ardua tarea de ir a todas las joyerías de la ciudad y buscar un anillo que pudiera gustarle. Eso era algo complicado, nunca le había gustado ir de compras y era mucho más complicado ir a las tiendas a escondidas de su novia y de su suegra.

Finalmente, tres días antes de que regresaran a Inglaterra, Severus finalmente había encontrado un anillo que le había gustado y que estaba seguro que también a Katy le gustaría. Era un anillo con un diamante en forma de rombo y con unas incrustaciones de esmeraldas que lo enmarcaban. Lo sacó de la tienda y regresó a la casa, tratando de evitar que se le notara el nerviosismo que sentía le pidió a la chica que fueran a dar un paseo el parque cercano. Ella aceptó y salieron.

El parque era bastante grande y parecía un lugar muy seguro, la seguridad aumentaba ya que había policías patrullando todo el perímetro del parque, se sentaron en una de las bancas y Severus le dijo que quería preguntarle algo, así que, tomando todo el valor que tenía (NdM: y el que no tenía también) se levanto de la banca y se paro frente a ella.

En un principio Katy estaba desconcertada, verdaderamente no sabía que era lo que Severus quería preguntarle, así que cuando lo vio ponerse tan nervioso y plantarse frente a ella, su corazón se acelero, como intuyendo lo que el hombre estaba a punto de hacer.

-Katy…-dijo Severus después de revisar que no hubiera nadie cerca y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo. En ese momento, Katy tenía cara de desconcierto, no podía ser verdad lo que ocurría… ¿Severus estaba tratando de hacer lo que ella creía que quería hacer?

-Yo… estoy, creo que en todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos nos hemos divertido mucho, yo te amo y lo sabes… y tú, me amas, y lo sé… por eso, yo… Katherine Prinston… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.-le dijo al final abriendo la pequeña caja que tenía en las manos y que estaba frente a la chica.

Se veía que Katy estaba muy emocionada, cuando escucho la pregunta y vio el anillo frente a ella, abrió la boca y luego la tapo con sus manos, sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse, parecía que iba a llorar.

-Si quiero.-le dijo al final con una sonrisa y sin poderse mover aún por la emoción, Severus sacó el anillo y se lo colocó en la mano, Katy lo contempló un momento antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Severus que tenía la más grande sonrisa que Katy hubiera visto.

Regresaron a la casa y Katy le mostró el anillo en su dedo a su madre, quien la abrazó emocionada y después a Severus, estaba completamente feliz, algunas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

Cuando regresaron a Inglaterra, Katy se quedó en casa de Severus un par de días antes de regresar a la mansión Prinston, ahora Snape sabía que su novia se graduaría probablemente en un mes y al parecer, Jeremías ya había conseguido un puesto para ella en el Ministerio, con ayuda de Albus quien corroboró las historias de Jeremías sobre el desempeño de su hija.

* * *

Muy bien, después de mucho tiempo pero aqui estoy 

¿Que les parecio?

Diganmelo por fa...

Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!


	21. Extrañas sensaciones

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Un nuevo capi, aprovechando de Michel se puso de buen humor y me esta ayudando mucho (Michel: para q después no digas que soy un mal aconsejante) Si, por eso me dices que me salte clases??? **

**Bueno, léanlo y díganme que les parece, ok????**

**Besos**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 21 **

**Extrañas sensaciones **

Ya de regreso en Inglaterra, la pareja decidió quedarse juntos unos días más. Severus debía ir a Hogwarts una semana antes de que comenzaran las clases, por lo tanto, Katy se quedaría con él hasta que fuera hora de retirarse al colegio, después ella regresaría a la mansión con su padre.

Katy no había desempacado, solo sacaba la ropa que iba a necesitar, estaría en esa casa sólo tres días, así que no le vio la utilidad a desempacar para volver a meter la ropa después.

-Tendrás que enseñarme a hacer algo en la cocina, tu que eres casi un chef…

-Aprendí a cocinar por necesidad, y no soy casi un chef… puedo serlo completamente si quiero.

-De acuerdo… ¿Crees que podrás enseñarme a hacer algo sin que destruya la cocina?

-Seré un profesor, pero creo que eso no podré hacerlo jamás…

-No soy tan mala ¿o si?

-Pongámoslo de este modo… en la cocina era capaz de hacer cosas muy difíciles de lograr, hasta eres capaz de quemar el agua…

-Si pues… bueno… soy pésima.-dijo la chica poniendo cara muy triste y resignándose.

-Eres buena en todo lo demás, todos tenemos que fallar en algo.

-Si pero… ¿y tu en que eres pésimo?

-No me digas que no lo ves… estamos a punto de casarnos y aún no abres los ojos a mis defectos.

-Bueno, sé que tienes un humor de los mil diablos, que eres un tanto neurótico, no tienes paciencia, nada de paciencia… ni un poquito de paciencia…

-Esta bien, ya es suficiente… y puedo ser paciente si quiero.

-Si, yo se que si, el problema es que quieras serlo…

-Cambiemos de tema, me voy al colegio en unas horas y no quiero irme peleado contigo.

-Acepto tu propuesta ¿Qué dices de una gran y enérgica despedida?

-Que eres una lujuriosa y que desafortunadamente, yo soy culpable de eso.

-¿Y eso significa…?

-¿Que significa? Tengo una pregunta mejor ¿Por qué estas aquí todavía y no en mi cama?-Katy se abrazo a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.

Comenzaron una lucha de lenguas en sus bocas, Severus la aprisiono con la puerta de la cocina y comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras que las manos de Katy se perdían entre en cabello de Severus. Comenzó a quitarle la blusa y la dejo caer al suelo, luego desabrocho su sostén e hizo lo mismo.

Mientras Severus continuaba besando su cuello, Katy intentaba quitarle la camisa, lo que era un tanto complicado por que no tenía espacio para llegar a los botones. Severus la tomo de la cintura y empezó a caminar hacia atrás hasta que choco con la mesa, con una mano tiro todo lo que había sobre esta y subió a Katy, quien aprovechando la oportunidad y sin querer esperar nada más, sujeto su camisa y la abrió con un jalón, haciendo que varios botones salieran volando en distintas direcciones. Severus se la quitó y la hizo a un lado, se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a acariciar y besar sus senos, después bajo un poco y bajo los jeans de la chica junto con su prenda íntima. Severus se quito lentamente sus pantalones junto con el bóxer, dejando ver su erección, se acomodo sobre ella y Katy abrió las piernas, antes de entrar, Severus pasó su erección por entre sus piernas, provocándola aún más. Leves gemidos se escuchaban en la habitación, cuando Severus vio que su novia ya no podía más, entro en ella despacio, dando leves envestidas que provocaban gemidos en ella, poco a poco comenzó a aumentar la velocidad mientras sentía como las uñas de Katy se clavaban en su espalda. Sintiendo un gran placer y sin poder contenerse más, el también comenzó a soltar gemidos junto con Katy, mientras iba aumentando la velocidad también su placer aumentaba, hasta que llegó al punto del orgasmo junto con su novia, haciendo que ambos dieran un grito de placer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Mientras Severus se vestía de nuevo rápidamente, Katy estaba sentada sobre el sofá en la sala con la camisa con muy pocos botones de Severus, la chica se recogía el cabello en una cola de caballo mientras escuchaba los pasos de su novio y lo veía moverse como un rayo por la casa. Severus se sentó a su lado para ponerse los zapatos, cuando la chica soltó un bufido de exasperación y se llevo las manos a la cara.

-¿Que ocurre?.-le pregunta luchando aún con su zapato rebelde, más bien, con la agujeta que no quería ser amarrada.

-Severus... no usamos protección...-le dijo con un tono preocupado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-Bienvenido Severus ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?. ¿Agradables?

-Si, bastante.

-Lo supuse ya que no dejaste de escribirme.-le dijo Albus mirándolo sobre sus lentes de media luna con un brillo en los ojos.

-Si… yo… no tuve mucho tiempo, estaba ocupado y las últimas semanas estaba… tenía algo importante que hacer.-Le dijo Severus, prefería que Albus se enterara de su compromiso cuando viera el anillo en el dedo de Katy.

-Y dime... ¿Cómo te fue con Katy?

-Bastante bien.-dijo Severus sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

-Hay algo más ¿no es cierto?

-Quizá... pero temo que deberás esperar para saberlo...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

El nuevo año en Hogwarts ya había comenzado, las clases habían empezado con mucha calma, los profesores seguían igual de estrictos y exigentes, pero algo nuevo había llegado al colegio, aparte de los estudiantes de primer año, y es que desde que puso un pie en el colegio todos sus compañeros de casa y los demás alumnos estaban muy intrigados con Katy y varios tenían el valor de acercarse a hacerle una pregunta

-¡¿En serio es un anillo de compromiso?!-le pregunto Monic al ver una piedra brillante en la mano de su amiga. Monic lo había gritado prácticamente en medio de la cena de bienvenida a los de 1º año, lo que provoco que todos los alumnos voltearan a la casa de Slytherin, incluso algunos profesores lo hicieron, la profesora McGonagall casi se ahoga con el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando, Dumbledor giró levemente la cabeza hacia donde estaba sentado Severus y lo miro con el rabito del ojo, cuando Severus se dio cuenta, alzó ambas cejas y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

Algunas de las chicas de Slytherin y de otras casas salieron disparadas hacia la mesa y se acercaron a Katy que parecía muy acomplejada. Al director le costo varios minutos calmar las cosas, pero no pudo hacer que las chicas de casas distintas regresaran a sus mesas. Así que dejándolo por la paz, continúo con su discurso a pesar de que sabía que todo el Gran Comedor, a excepción de los niños de 1º año, tenían clavada su atención en la brillante piedra que Katy llevaba en mano.

Después de varios días, algunos aún se acercaban para verificar que Katy portara un anillo, Hagrid casi se desmaya cuando se lo mostró.

-Pero... pero, tu no tenías novio.-le dice mientras se deja caer sobre el suelo cerca de su cabaña.

-En realidad, si tengo pero... bueno, no quería que nadie más se enterara, no es que no confíe en ti Hagrid pero... bueno, solo no quería compartirlo con nadie más.

-Si, esta bien... la profesora McGonagall estará muy feliz.

-¿La profesora McGonagall?. ¿Por qué?

-La pobre estaba muy preocupada, imagínate que pensaba que tu y el profesor Snape tenían algo.

-¿Algo?. ¿Cómo qué?.-le pregunta tratando de parecer sorprendida.

-Pues la profesora pensaba que tú y él...-Hagrid soltó una sonora carcajada.-Es que es gracioso, ella creyó que tu y el profesor...eran novios.-dijo antes de soltar otra carcajada, que Katy acompaño con una risa que no parecía tan fingida.

-Tengo que irme Hagrid, nos vemos.-se despidió de él y se dirigió al castillo rápidamente. Se le había hecho raro que el director no la hubiera llamado inmediatamente a su despacho para enterarse de como había sucedido, era algo extraño en él, siempre quería enterarse de todo. Katy pensó que ya estaría con Severus, interrogándolo en un cuarto oscuro con una sola luz y con el director creyéndose agente del F.B.I.

Eso hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, de pronto, al ir en camino a las mazmorras, le dio un mareo y sintió nauseas, se sujeto de la pared mientras esperaba que el mareo pasara, Vely iba pasando por ahí cuando la vio recargada en la húmeda pared y se acercó para ver si estaba bien.

-¿Que te paso?

-Sólo fue un mareo Vely, estoy bien.

-Yo no lo creo, debiste haber desayunado algo...

-Lo se pero, no tenía hambre, en realidad cuando vi toda la comida me dieron nauseas...

-Yo creo que estas enferma, deberías ir a la enfermería...

-Si, creo que...-pero Katy no pudo terminar la frase, el timbre sonó, anunciando que su próxima clase comenzaría, así que Katy se dio media vuelta y salió de las mazmorras. No tenía clases pero debía ir a la biblioteca, el examen que le aplicaría el Ministerio ya estaba próximo y debía estar lista.

Mientras que en otra parte de Hogwarts:

-Vaya, vaya Severus... no me contaste nada sobre esto... ¿Ya no confías en mí?

-No es eso Albus...-dijo Severus nervioso, la voz de Dumbledor no sonaba tan alegre y feliz como siempre.

-Y dime... ¿Hace cuanto te dio la idea de pedirle matrimonio?

-Yo, ya había estado pensando en eso desde hacia un tiempo y... lo decidí cuando estábamos en Nueva York.

-¿Y su madre lo sabe?

-Si, luego de que se lo propuse, ella fue la primera en enterarse. Quería que lo supieras inmediatamente pero, después pensé que sería mejor que fuera una sorpresa...

-Y vaya que me has sorprendido.-le dijo Albus con una sonrisa, su voz ya había recuperado ese tono de alegría que lo distinguía siempre.

-¿No estas molesto?.-le pregunto aún preocupado.

-No, claro que no... lo más probable es que abandone Hogwarts en un mes, así que fue un buen momento pero...-se detuvo, eso era lo que estaba esperando Severus tenía que haber un "pero" en esa historia.-Espero que Katy pueda con la presión del matrimonio y su examen.-No había resultado tan mal.-¿Cuál es la fecha?

-Aún no hemos puesto una fecha, eso le dará más tranquilidad para que termine sus asuntos en Hogwarts y se concentre en su examen.

-Me parece muy bien.

-Si me disculpas Albus, tengo que irme.

-Muy bien Severus, anda, ve a llenar las mentes de nuestros jóvenes estudiantes.

-_Lo haría si hubiera espacio, tienen la cabeza llena de aire_.-pensó Severus, se levantó de la silla y sintió como si hubiera usado un traslador, todo le dio vueltas y tuvo que sujetarse del respaldo de la silla.

-¿Severus estas bien?.-le pregunto Dumbledor preocupado, mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza.

-Si estoy bien... solo fue un pequeño mareo...

-¿Seguro?

-Si, seguro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

La preparación para los jugadores de quiddith estaba por comenzar, todos los jugadores estaban más que emocionados por la idea de volver a cruzar el campo de juego en el colegio, los demás alumnos pensaban en lo emocionante que sería la nueva temporada.

Pero para la casa de Slytherin, había un problema, en realidad 2 problemas, y uno de ellos de proporciones colosales...

En primer lugar, el capitán del equipo ya había abandonado el colegio, por lo que la responsabilidad de liderar al equipo había caído en Monic, aunque Katy era la preferida, antes de salir de vacaciones, les dijo que su último año en Hogwarts sería muy pesado y no tendría tiempo de ocuparse de tantas cosas.

El segundo punto, sin embargo...

-¡¿Cómo que no vas a entrenar?!-grito Monic furiosa.

-No digo que no vaya a hacerlo, pero no me he sentido bien estos días y... creo que debo consultarlo con la señora Pomfrey.

-De acuerdo ¡Pero te irá mal si no regresas pronto!-le grito su amiga, un poco más que furiosa.

-_Si dejara de tener estos espantosos mareos estaría ahí sin que me lo pidieran_.-pensaba mientras se dirigía a la enfermería.-Buenas.-dijo al entrar a la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey la hizo pasar y la sentó. La observó fijamente, Katy se veía un poco pálida, sin embargo su humor no había cambiado nada.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?-se decidió a preguntarle.

-Pues... he tenido mareos, y nauseas y...

-¿Eres sexualmente activa?

-Emh...si.-ya se había puesto pálida completamente.

-Entonces sabes que lo más probable es que...

-Si, pero no es por eso que vine.-le dijo, haciendo que la enfermera la mirara sorprendida.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero saber si puedo jugar quidittch...

-Deberás esperar al menos unas 3 semanas... pero nada de movimientos bruscos como los que sueles hacer.-Katy asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa.-Debo informarlo al director ¿Lo sabías?

-Si, tenía pensado ir a verlo ahora de cualquier modo, así que podría acompañarme.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la enfermería rumbo al despacho del director de Hogwarts, la enfermera estaba muy concentrada en Katy, era extraño que a su edad no se hubiera desmayado, su concentración era tal, que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien había salido por un corredor y las había observado con una mirada de preocupación.

Severus se había dado cuenta de que Katy estaba un tanto extraña, parecía cansada y estaba un poco pálida, sin embargo eso no parecía afectarle, en los últimos días pudo darse cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban de forma inusual, parecía estar feliz, muy feliz por algo.

Pensó en seguirlas, pero recordó lo que lo había llevado a dejar las mazmorras, tenía un antojo de algo que tuviera chocolate, algo demasiado extraño, el no tenía antojos y menos por chocolate, sin embargo, decidió hacer caso a su estomago y se dirigió a las cocinas.

-Así que eso es lo que ocurre.

-Aja... eso.-le dice Katy una vez que Dumbledor le pidió a la enfermera que lo dejara hablar a solas con la chica.

-Pues, no podemos hacer mucho, deberás obedecer las órdenes de Poppy.

-Si, lo sé.

-¿Un dulce de limón?

-Emh... no gracias, tengo antojo de... chocolate.

-Bien, puedo pedir que te traigan un poco.

-Si...-Katy se quedó en silencio unos momentos, ahora tenía el sabor de helado de chocolate en la boca y aún no había probado nada, incluso su antojo se había ido.-No, ya no lo pida, ya no quiero...

-¿Severus sabe sobre esto?

-Aún no he podido decírselo... espero hacerlo pronto.

-¿Pronto ahora? Por que voy a hablar con él y...

-No ahora no, estoy tratando de digerirlo yo primero.

-Bien, pero estoy seguro de que él estará encantado con esto.-le dijo el director a lo que Katy le respondió con una sonrisa.-Ahora, aliméntate bien y descansa mucho, si te sientes cansada yo responderé por las clases a las que puedas fallar, tu tranquila que yo me encargaré ahora.

Katy salió del despacho dejando a Dumbledor muy feliz, creía que no iba a poder soportar quedarse callado delante de Severus, pero debía hacerlo ya que eso no le correspondía a él. Después de unos minutos, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y Severus avanzó por el despacho con su aire de gran Slytherin, pero había algo que no cuadraba en la escena ¿Severus estaba comiendo helado? Cuando le pregunto el por que, la respuesta lo sorprendió.

-Tenía antojo.-por un momento, el gran Albus Dumbledor, no tuvo nada que decir, la pareja tenía una conexión especial, cuando Katy quiso chocolate, Severus también, cuando él lo probó, Katy dejo de tener la necesidad de probarlo.

-¿Que ocurre?-le pregunto Severus al verlo serio.

-Oh, nada.-le dijo al salir de sus pensamientos.-Cosas de la vejez.

-¿Y hasta ahora las padeces?

-Dime Severus... ¿Piensas tener familia con Katy?

-Yo... espero...

* * *

**Uuuyy...**

**Bueno, creo que no hay nada que decir, ustedes ya saben lo que esta pasando.**

**Hasta el siguiente capi,**

**Y como este fic ya se esta terminando, quiero agradecer a todos los que me van dejando reviews:**

**-Moony33**

**-CAROL**

**-Jean-Slytherin**

**-Isabellatrix Black Swan**

**-prissslytherin (besos Pri, ya te extraño ¿donde estas? Mandame alguna señal de vida)**

**-severus slytherin (esparchiris, tus dos nicks estan bien!)**

**-sindzero**

**-Priss y Aunna (hola Pri, hola Aunna)**

**Y también a la gran Ortz...**

**-SchwarzesZone**

**Me da ilusión q mis compañeras de la Orden Severusiana lean mi fic, bueno eso es todo por ahora.**

**Besos**


	22. La misión que no pudo cumplir

**¡Hola!  
**

**Bueno como los deje mucho tiempo sin actualizar no les voya quitar mucho tiempo, sólo agradecere a los que me dejan reviews y me agregan a sus favoritos.**

**Wow, yo en autores favoritos. Todavía no me la creo y eso que mi padre dice que no se me entiende cuando escribo, y yo le dijo: Tu que sabes de esto y el me dice: Respetame! Y yo digo: O-ok...y el dice: Yo leo mucho y yo le digo: y yo escribo mucho, bueno no mucho aquí pero en casa siempre estoy gastando mis libretas de la school para escribir nuevos capis.**

**Ahora si, gracias a  
dulceysnape y a  
mustachi  
que acaban de agregarme, je si!!  
****le voy a presumir a mi daddy**

**Ahora si, adelante con el capi y dejen rewiews, que a ustedes no les hace daño y ayudan a mi moral.**

**La última indicación, lo que esta escrito en **_cursivas, asi _**son pensamientos.**

**Besos**

**xoxo**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 22**

**La misión que no pudo cumplir**

El examen del Ministerio estaba ya sobre Katy, que estaba muy nerviosa y aunque sus amigas trataban de tranquilizarla, su nerviosismo alcanzo un nivel que las chicas jamás habían visto. Entre sus amigas, de un momento a otro se puso a llorar con un sentimiento que nunca antes había demostrado, ni siquiera cuando sus padres se separaron, por lo que sus pobres amigas optaron por la opción que les parecía más indicada en esos momentos… buscar al Prof. Snape.

Pero lo que las chicas no sabían era que Severus Snape sabía tanto de consolar a la gente como Voldemort de compasión, así que mientras Severus solo atino a acariciarle la cabeza a la pobre de su novia que ya de por si estaba muy estresada con lo del examen, a esto se le agregaron mas cosas:

-Mantener la relación con sus amigas

-Seguir entrenando quidditch

-Seguir con las tareas de la escuela

-Seguir con su relación con Severus

-Comer por dos...

-Y decirle a Severus que pronto sería daddy...

Si, realmente era mucha presión la que sentía, y el hecho de que Severus le preguntara que le pasaba justo cuando la chica pensó que ya se había recuperado no ayudo mucho... las hormonas del embarazo hicieron efecto de nuevo, solo que esta vez de modo distinto ya que hicieron que Katy se enojara mucho con él.

Y como el pobre de Sev no sabía nada de hormonas femeninas y a Katy se le olvido el "pequeño" detalle de su embarazo, salio de las habitaciones del Profesor de Pociones, dejando al pobre maestro con una cachetada bien dada. Diez minutos después, cuando salio del estado de shock en que quedo al ver por primera vez a su novia enojada con él, se dirigió a la dirección a pedir consejo al único que tenía una red de información cerrada de Hogwarts y por lo tanto, conocía todos los problemas y parejas que existían en el colegio y sus soluciones, claro que el maestro iba con una marca roja de mano en toda la mejilla izquierda.

Desafortunadamente para él, Albus solo le dijo que la dejara por que estaba pasando un momento difícil y aunque Severus se lo pidió con todas sus fuerzas Albus no cedió, aunque parecía a punto de estallar y decírselo a gritos, se mantuvo firme y mandó a Severus aún más confundido que antes y con una carga de preocupación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El examen del Ministerio llego a Hogwarts puntual y sin oportunidad de apelación ese sábado, Katy estuvo toda la mañana dentro del Gran Salón que se encontraba cerrado bajo llave mágica. El examen se había retrasado para dejar que los alumnos terminaran de desayunar y luego las puertas se habían cerrado con el director, la subdirectora, el Jefe de Casa y la enfermera dentro, nadie más.

Luego de tres horas, el Gran Salón abrió sus puertas y varios hombres del Ministerio salieron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, le dijeron a la chica que normalmente tomaba un mes completo revisar todos los resultados, pero en su caso podrían hacer una excepción, Katy mostró una gran habilidad para hacer todo lo que los tutores y aurores le pedían que hiciera, y el hecho de que tres de los cinco habían estado en Slytherin y el saber que ella le había dado tantas victorias a su casa en quidditch, había ayudado mucho.

Ese sábado también, debía entrenar para los partidos de quidditch que gracias al apoyo del director y el natural encanto de Katy para hacer pucheros y berrinches, había hecho que se adelantaran los juegos, ahora todo el colegio sabía que se graduaría antes de tiempo y para sorpresa de todos los profesores, los alumnos estuvieron de acuerdo en adelantar los partidos, después de todo, si Katy se iba ya no habría más maniobras locas en el aire y no tendrían la oportunidad de contar a sus nietos que vieron a Katy Prinston durante todos sus partidos en Hogwarts, incluso el último de su estancia en el colegio.

Así que ese día, luego de salir del examen se fue directo al campo de quidditch a entrenar junto con las serpientes, al día siguiente tendrían el segundo partido del año, contra Revenclaw. El primero había sido contra Hufflepuff.

Mientras Katy entrenaba sus maniobras con sus compañeros víboras (NdL: este, serpientes queda mejor ¿verdad?) Si, ejem, con sus compañeros serpientes (NdL: si, eso esta mejor, a propósito ¿han notado que no hay rastros de Michel? No lo he visto, más bien, no lo he oído últimamente en la escritura de este capi... espero que aparezca luego) La enfermera la observaba desde una distancia prudente con ojos de halcón sobre su presa. Pero Poppy no era la única, no, claro que no, nuestro Sev también la observaba, aunque a una distancia menos prudente por que el estaba revisando la calidad del juego que tenía Slytherin para ese año.

Luego de un par de horas en el aire y después de que "misteriosamente" Katy no intentará romperse el cuello en un descenso suicida, el equipo bajo a tierra firme y se retiraron a los vestidores. Poppy observo feliz el comportamiento de la chica, y Severus la miro muy extrañado. Aún así, decidió esperar a hablar con ella para más tarde... no, no es cierto, estaba esperando que saliera del entrenamiento, lo de supervisar al equipo era puro teatro (NdL: no es lo mismo sin el entrometido de Michel... ¿verdad? T.T)

-Hola.-le dijo cuando la chica había salido finalmente de los vestidores.

-Emh... hola.-le dijo ella al ver la mejilla de Severus un poco roja todavía.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar...

-Si, necesitamos hablar.

-¿Vienes ahora?

-Yo...

-Creo que lo que sea que tengas que hacer, puede esperar...- (NdM: ¬¬... ¿Su apuro será por que desde que Katy se entero de su estado, no habían tenido oportunidad de revolcarse por ahí? ¬¬ NdL: Michel! Volviste! NdM: si, ya estoy aquí NdL¿donde estabas? NdM: ehm.. por ahí... NdL¿por ahí? no puedes andar por ahí... vives en mi cabeza! NdM: para que veas, no me encuentras por que tiene demasiado espacio libre en tu cabeza. NdL¿entonces que estabas haciendo? NdM: pensando... NdL¿en que? NdM¿pues que no querías escribir un slash? estoy pensando en una idea entretenida para poner a tu murciélago a revolcarse con alguien como Black, o Potter jr. NdL: q lindo eres n.n NdM: ya me pagaras esto... es horrible ver lo que imaginas cuando lees slash... NdL: shhh... no cuentes sobre mis vicios...)

Ejem... bueno, ya regreso Michel así que, con el entrometido adorado por algunos y por mi a veces, continuamos tranquilamente... ¡Corre video! (NdM: ¬¬) emm... ejem... digo, corre fic...

Así se dirigieron a las mazmorras y para que nadie sospechara nada, Monic iba con ellos, sin embargo al entrar al castillo Severus pudo ver a Moody hablando con Dumbledor y el director le hizo una seña para que se acercara, así que le dijo a Katy que lo esperara en su despacho.

Severus se acercó a donde estaban los dos hombres y al acercarse noto un aroma que, si bien no era desagradable, logro revolverle el estomago, podría ser una loción pero le estaba causando nauseas. Lo extraño era que dudaba que Albus o Moody usaran perfume de fresa, que era el aroma que tenía metido en la nariz. (NdL: en el embarazo de mi madre, cuando tuvo a mi hermana, no podía oler las fresas por que le daban asco ¿raro no?)

-Severus, Alastor esta aquí por que creen que los mortifagos que estaba cerca ya se han ido.

-Pienso lo mismo...-le dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a la pared para sostenerse, el olor y las nauseas habían comenzado a marearlo.

-¿Estas bien Severus? Te ves muy pálido...

-Yo... creo...-le dijo con una mano en su estómago y tratando de evitar echar el estómago afuera, junto con cualquier otro órgano que se le pusiera enfrente. En ese momento una chica pasó cerca de donde ellos estaban, venía de la misma dirección por donde Katy y Monic se habían ido y traía ese aroma junto con ella, parecía que se había echado el frasco completo encima.

Sintiendo el aroma metido hasta el cerebro, su estomago no pudo más y comenzó tratar de deshacerse de todo lo que estaba guardando, haciendo que su rostro pasara de un verde a un color blanco-pálido-hoja de papel muggle para después expulsar su desayuno. No alcanzo reaccionar para buscar un baño, solo se dio la vuelta y lo soltó todo, haciendo que Moody lo mirara muy extrañado (NdM: y asqueado también... vamos ¿a ustedes no les da asco ver a alguien vomitar?... una disculpa a los que están comiendo en estos momentos...)

-Vamos Severus, déjalo salir... mejor fuera que dentro.-le decía Albus mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda, Severus seguía agachado.

-¿Sabes Snape?.-comenzó a decir Moody en tono despreocupado.-Dicen que los hombres sienten las nauseas cuando sus novias están embarazadas...

A Severus le regreso el color blanco-pálido-hoja de papel muggle a la cara, pero esta vez no era por las nauseas, observo a Albus con una expresión cercana al pánico dándole la espalda a Moody.

-Albus...

-Creo que hay alguien que te esta esperando en tu despacho... ve, después de informo.-le dijo sin mirarlo mientras limpiaba todo con su varita. Severus salio disparado hacia las mazmorras jurando que cuando encontrara a la del perfume la asesinaría... pero primero, debía hablar con Katy.

-No es gracioso que digas eso...

-Pero es cierto ¿verdad?

-Alastor...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus tacleo a varios alumnos y se llevo a la profesora McGonagall de corbata mientras aceleraba su paso hacia las mazmorras, en un algún momento había empezado a correr como si estuviera en las olimpiadas corriendo los cien metros planos y creyéndose Ana Gabriela Guevara (NdM: véase: Ana Gabriela Guevara en google... ¿que creían, que lo iba a poner aquí? Pues no...) Llegó a su despacho y no encontró a nadie ahí, ya iba a darse la vuelta para ir a las habitaciones de las chicas cuando alcanzo a notar que la puerta que conducía a sus habitaciones estaba un poco abierta (NdM: si, habitaciones ¿creen que se conformaría con una habitación? Pues no... necesita mucho espacio para hacer sus brebajes.)

-Katy...-le dijo al verla sentada sobre la cama mirando la alfombra con aire preocupado...

-_La alfombra desentona con la habitación, es obvio que este preocupada.-_Se dijo Severus para tranquilizarse.

-Severus... tengo algo que decirte... debí habértelo dicho desde antes pero...

-Esta bien, ahora puedes decírmelo.

-Me vas a odiar por no decírtelo...-comenzó a decir tratando de aguantar unas lagrimas que querían salir.-Yo... no sé si te agradará lo que vas a escuchar...

-Amor...-le dijo mientras la tomaba suavemente por los hombros y la ponía frente a sí.-¿Que ocurre?-Estaba sintiendo que lo que Moody le había dicho era verdad, y no sabía como reaccionar, estaba feliz por la idea de ser padre y más por que Katy fuera la madre... pero ¿Y si no era así?...¿Si Katy no estaba embarazada? Pero no había nada más que justificara su comportamiento...

-Yo...

-Moody me dijo que...-comenzó a decir Severus, para tratar de ayudarla.- Cuando una mujer esta embarazada... su pareja suele sentir malestares como las nauseas y el mareo yo he estado sintiéndome mareado últimamente y tengo nauseas seguido, dime...¿Tu...?

Katy parecía estar a punto de llorar, asintió con la cabeza y tomo la mano de Severus entre las suyas.

-Severus yo... estoy... embarazada...

Y aunque estaba haciéndose a la idea, el hecho de que Katy se lo dijera había hecho mucho efecto en el, se quedo quieto sin saber que hacer ni que decir... solo estaba...ahí...

-Amor... ¿estas molesto?-le pregunto asustada.

-¿Embarazada?... ¿Ósea que... seremos... padres? (NdM: daaaa...)

-Si...

-¡Katy!- dijo y se abrazo a ella, fue lo único que pudo hacer... él iba a ser padre.

-Severus... (NdM: Albus, Minerva, Alastor, Hagrid NdL: ya! NdM: que? no estaban diciendo el primer nombre de todos?)

-¿Cuanto tiempo...?

-Casi un mes...

-¿Por que no me lo habías dicho?

-Pues... por que no me lo creía yo...

-¿Albus lo sabe cierto?

-Si, y la enfermera... han estado cuidándome...

-Lo sabía...

-¿Que sabías?

-Que Dumbledor sabía algo...-Katy le sonrió feliz, el director debía haber hecho de tripas-corazón para no decirle nada a Severus.

-¿Y ahora...?

-Ahora, ponemos fecha a la boda y nos casamos...

-Sobre eso...

-¿Que ocurre?

-Es que creo que se nos olvido un pequeño detalle...

-¿Pequeño detalle?

-Tu pediste mi mano a mi madre pero...

-¡Tu padre!

-Si... nos falta decirle a él.

-No... tu padre...-dijo Severus mientras le ponía un dedo sobre la boca y escuchaba con atención. Se levanto de la cama rápidamente y Katy se colocó al lado de la puerta para esconderse. Tocaron la puerta y Severus abrió tranquilamente.

-Profesor Snape... vengo a entregarle estos papeles... necesito que los llene para que mi hija pueda graduarse. Si es posible, para el martes.

-Los tendrá listos mañana.

-Muy bien.-Y salió del despacho.

-Un asunto importante...-dijo la chica después de salir de su escondite.

-Tenemos una misión...-le dijo Severus.

-Misión pedir mi mano y no morir en el intento... no me gusta el nombre...

-Tiene la palabra morir en el titulo... esas suelen ser interesantes.

-Sólo espero que sea fácil...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Severus?.¡Severus!-gritaba el director Dumbledor a una sombra negra que bajaba por las escaleras.-¡SEVERUS!.-grito haciendo que hasta en la lechucería lo escucharan.

-¿Director?-respondió Severus saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, hasta que me escuchas

-Estaba pensando...

-Lo note... Jeremías dijo que tenía que entregarte unos papeles y lo mande a tu despacho ayer...

-Si, ya me los entrego... ahora voy a llevárselos.

-Pero el dijo que no los necesitaba hasta el martes, no veo por que debas desperdiciar un bello domingo como este...-le dijo el director mientras le señalaba una ventana desde donde se podía observar la más grande tormenta jamás caída sobre el colegio.

-Emh..._¿por qué no me quede en la cama?._Es que necesito hablar con el, sobre un asunto muy importante y...

-Vas decirle de su boda.

-Si...-y suspiro vencido.

-Vamos, por lo que ustedes tienen, vale la pena luchar.-le dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.-Suerte...

-Necesitare algo más que suerte para salir bien librado de esta...

-Lo sé...-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-_¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mí?. ¿Aún no me perdonas por lo que sea que te haya hecho?.-_Preguntaba Severus mirando algún punto en el techo.-_¿Que no sabes perdonar?_

Así, después de que la tormenta terminara, salieron del castillo por la red flú, pero Severus salió primero.

-Buenas tardes.-saludo por cortesía al ver a Jeremías frente a él.

-Buenas tardes profesor... no lo esperaba tan rápido.

-Le dije que los tendría listos hoy y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo.

-Bien, muchas gracias.-Jeremías se acercó a él y tomo la carpeta que Severus le entregaba, en ese momento, Katy apareció en la chimenea.

-Tesoro ¿Que haces aquí?

-Es que... necesitamos hablar contigo papá.-le dijo y se colocó al lado de Severus.

-¿No estarás con... él?-pregunto su padre entre enojado y asustado.

-Papá, Severus y yo...si.

-¿Severus?

-Papá, sólo venimos a...

-¿Tienes idea de lo que hará la junta cuando se entere de que un profesor tiene una relación con una estudiante?. ¿Con su estudiante?

-No tienes como probarlo...-le dijo Severus tratando de tranquilizarse.-Escucha, sólo venimos a informarte una cosa...

-Papá, Severus y yo vamos a casarnos.

-¡No! No voy a permitir que te enredes con ese... sucio mestizo-le dijo con repugnancia.

-No me interesa lo que quieras Jeremías...-le dijo Severus acercándose peligrosamente a él.-Sólo estamos aquí para decírtelo.

-¿Cómo...!. ¿Cómo te atreves a... estar con... este?

-Por que lo quiero... mi madre ya lo sabe y nos dio su bendición... eso es lo que quiero padre... que lo entiendas.

-No lo haré ¡Ni ahora ni nunca! Y tú...-le dijo mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.-Espera a que la junta se entere de esto y verás ¡Tú y Dumbledor serán despedidos inmediatamente!

-Te lo digo de nuevo, no tienes pruebas... además si la junta se enterará, el Ministerio también se enterará de que alojas a mortífagos prófugos en tu Mansión.-El rostro de Jeremías cambio del rojo al pálido en un instante.

-No... no tienes pruebas... ¡No puedes probarlo!

-Estamos iguales Jeremías, si tu hablas yo lo hago, además... los mortífagos siempre dejan rastro... es una vieja costumbre que tenemos ¿no es cierto?-le dijo antes de retirarse por red flú, dejando a Jeremías parado en su despacho...si poder moverse.

-¿Cómo lo supo...?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-No lo sabía... era un presentimiento y resulto que tenía razón.

-¿Y que harás?. ¿Se lo dirás a Dumbledor?

-Si... pero no tenemos pruebas.

-Tú dijiste que los mortífagos siempre dejan rastro...

-Si, pero ahora Jeremías lo borrará para evitar que lo involucren.

-No nos fue muy bien... Apuesto a que es la primera misión que no logras cumplir.

-Si, lo es.

-Entonces...¿que pasará ahora?

-Te graduaras, tendremos que casarnos sin que tu padre se entere, muy probablemente trabajarás en el Ministerio y en caso de que el Señor Tenebroso regrese -espero que no- tendremos a un espía dentro del departamento de aurores para que nos pase información.

-Pensaste en todo.

-Suelo hacerlo.

-Y...

-¿Y...?

-¿No me extrañaste?

-Tú que crees...-Severus la tomo por la cintura y la acerco suavemente a su cuerpo, comenzó a besar su cuello mientras Katy comenzaba a quitarle la túnica. Katy comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con la intención de recostarse en la cama entonces...

¡TOC!. ¡TOC!

Se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, era como si quisieran derribarla. Severus se separo de la chica furioso y abrió la puerta de golpe, del otro lado un ojo mágico inspeccionaba la habitación.

-Necesito a la chica.

-¿Qué?

-Prinston, acércate.-Katy obedeció y se paro frente a él, la lado de Severus.-Felicidades por tu juego, eres buena en quidditch.

-Gracias... Señor.

-Me enviaron para decirte que te prepararás... trabajaras en el departamento de Aurores, aunque tu padre está muy extraño.

-¿Extraño?

-Ahora no quiere que estés en el Ministerio.

-Ahh... si es que...

-Creo que no habrá distancia suficiente para él que te aleje de Snape, quiero decir... de las malas influencias-dijo mientras su ojo mágico se clavaba en Severus.

-Muchas gracias Moody.-le dijo con sarcasmo Severus mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

-Por nada...-le grito burlonamente desde fuera.

-¿En que estábamos?-le pregunto a Katy mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-En que eres una mala influencia.

-Oh... cierto, déjame influenciarte más...

-¿Que el ojo de Moody no pude ver a través de las paredes?

-No lo sé... y si es así... déjalo. No lo disfrutara tanto como nosotros.

-En serio eres una mala influencia...

* * *

**Muy bien, aqui termina este capi y espero sus comentarios, amenazas -no muy fuertes- jitomatazos y reviews sobre todo.**

**Bye.**


	23. ¡Felicidades!

**¡Holas!!**

**Aquí yo con un nuevo cap, aprovechando que ya casi tengo el siguiente listo y que trato de sobrevivir a la existencia de mi otro fic, que acaba de tomar un receso, bueno, si no me equivoco, quedan aprox. 2 caps. más, a parte de este asi que es un buen momento para decirme sus dudas y dejarme muchos reviews, asi que ****¿listos?**

**Bueno, yo no, no es cierto, aquí esta, disfruten y dejen reviews que no les hace daño, ok??**

**A propósito de dudas, nadie nunca me pregunto por que katy no es, o fue prefecta, parece que no interesa mucho, y yo que ya tenía una respuesta T.T bien, ahora si, adelante.**

**Besos**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**¡Felicidades!**

El último partido de la temporada, la última semana de clases, la primera de trabajos en el Ministerio, el estrés anterior a la boda, el resentimiento de las chicas Slytherin por no decir la verdad, la negación de Severus para que jugara quidditch, el no encontrar un vestido adecuado, y el hecho de que su barriga comenzara a crecer, traían de cabeza a la buscadora oficial del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.

Y es que aunque recibiera toda la ayuda del colegio, era imposible que no se preocupara… su madre asistiría a la boda pero debían mantenerla en secreto de su padre, y por las moscas también de su hermana y del resto del mundo, su graduación estaba a menos de una semana y el juego de quidditch ese mismo día, al que a penas iba a poder asistir ya que ahora que Severus se había enterado de su embarazo, no la dejaba sola.

Afortunadamente la señora Pomfrey no sabía quien era el padre del bebe, y creyó que el director había puesto a Severus a cuidarla, si lo hubiera sabido, probablemente su novio aún estaría en la enfermería siendo reprendido, amén de que se enterará McGonagall o ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra, y ella era muy joven como para quedarse viuda y sin haber podido casarse.

Salió al campo de quidditch junto con el resto del equipo, Monic la inspeccionaba cada tanto, era lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, la final contra Griffindor, otra vez, el problema era que esos juegos contra los leones siempre eran muy agresivos y se arriesgaba a mucho, y si perdía por no arriesgarse, se arriesgaba a que sus compañeros la lincharan por eso. Por lo que decidió que haría lo mejor que podía hacer sin arriesgarse a terminar con su vida y la de su bebe, el resto del equipo se encargaría de cercar al buscador de Griffindor para que no le fuera difícil ir tras la snitch. (NdM: ya regresaste a tu obsesión con una sola palabra eh? NdL: es que me gusta arriesgarme NdM: argghh… ya me cansaste, me tienes tan… Desmaius!...)

(NdM: ejem… jeje, creo que hasta aquí se quedo el capitulo por que ya desmaye a la que escribía… err… emh, bueno, ya sabrán lo que pasa luego, no se desesperen… se que ahora me ven con odio pero ya lo superaran… espero… ¿Qué pasa? Eh?... NOOOOOO!!)

ÇçÇçÇçÇ  
çÇçÇç  
ÇçÇçÇ  
çÇçÇç  
çÇç  
Ç

Ajá… lo esquive, jeje, tanto tiempo teniéndote en mi cabecita no son en vano… ya son una experta en esquivar hechizos n.n, ahora veamos… creo que proseguiremos con el fic.

-Vemos una gran actuación del equipo de Slytherin y ahora… si Monic va al aro y… ¡10 puntos más para Slytherin! Ahora va una diferencia de 20 a 80, parece que los leones no podrán recuperarse… la buscadora de Slytherin no se ha movido mucho, parece que no hay rastro de la snitch, esperemos que no quiera retirarse con una derrota de parte de los inútiles Griffindor…

-¡SEÑORITA!-grito furibunda McGonagall.- ¡Severus! Dile algo a tu alumna…

-Bien hecho señorita Gómez…

-¡Eso no Severus!-gritaba furiosa

-De acuerdo…10 puntos a la señorita Gómez por su gran relato del partido.

-¡Me la pagarás Severus!. ¡ME LA PAGARÁS!

-¡Katy va tras la snitch!-grito Hannah.- El buscador de Griffindor va tras ella… ¡sucio bastardo!-le grito la comentarista, y a su grito se unieron los del resto de los que vestían de verde, el buscador de Griffindor le había lanzado una patada que si bien estaba dirigida a su estómago, solo logro golpearla en la pierna.

Severus se puso lívido, la enfermera casi se desmaya, el director casi se atraganta con el dulce que se comía y la profesora McGonagall ya se acercaba para tratar de estrangular a Hannah.

-Bien hecho Katy…-grito luego de que Katy le devolviera la patada, pero la suya fue un "sutil descuido" en su descenso y le dio de lleno en la cara. Katy iba en picada tras la pequeña esfera, cuando todo se le puso borroso.

_-¡Oh no! Vamos bebe… no le hagas esto a tu mamí ahora… nos mataremos si caemos de esta distancia…-_pensaba Katy mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y salir del mareo.-_Vamos, se bueno ¿o buena?...-_seguía con el mareo y apenas y podía ver un minúsculo punto que estaba a menos de un metro de su rostro.-_O… ¿ambos? ¿Bueno y buena?.¿O dos buenos? En serio no se que quieres, o quieran...-_el mareo pasó y recupero la visión, alzo la mano y atrapo al pequeño punto que esta frente a ella.

-¡GANA SLYTHERIN!

Una marea verde no se hizo esperar y todos bajaron al campo, muy pocos seguían sin enterarse de lo que había pasado. Severus estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento por el ataque de pánico que había tenido, la señora Pomfrey estaba abajo en el terreno de juego y tacleaba a todos los estudiantes para quitarles a Katy, y el director se acercaba a su profesor de Pociones favorito (NdM: sólo por que no tenía otro ¬¬)

-Ya Severus… ya paso todo…

-No me responden las piernas…

-Esta bien, siéntate, tranquilo… ganaron Severus… tu tranquilízate.

-¡Ganamos!-dijo Katy al lado de la enfermera al ver a Severus sentado bajo las gradas de Slytherin en el pasto.

-Pero casi perdemos…

-No es verdad, siempre estuvimos arriba en el marcador…-pero se dio cuenta de que no era a eso a lo que se refería Severus… el trataba de decirle que casi perdían cuando el buscador de Griffindor intento patearla, si lo hubiera hecho, quien sabe como estaría ella ahora… y su bebe…

-Bien… ¡Debes estar feliz ahora que jugaste!. ¡Si hubiera llegado a pasar…!

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!-le grito con lágrimas en los ojos. Afortunadamente, el director ya se había ido con la enfermera.-¡Siempre me gusto jugar! No puedo evitarlo… esta en mi sangre y fui criada para jugar desde siempre… volaba antes de caminar… ¡Yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada al bebe! ¡Pero tenía que volar una vez más aquí!. Es la última vez que puedo usar el terreno del colegio y sentirme segura volando aquí…cuando lo haga afuera será por que vaya detrás de un criminal… aquí solo es por diversión… ¡¿Por qué no lo puedes entender?!

-Katy…-pero la chica se alejaba rápidamente de él.-¡Katy!

La siguió de cerca hasta que entró al castillo, los fans de Slytherin se le fueron encima y la saco de ahí jalándola del brazo y diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer para su graduación. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que la chica acababa de llorar.

-¿Ahora también quieres hacerme daño físicamente?-le dijo mientras intentaba safarze de la mano de Severus. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, Severus dejo de jalarla tan fuerte pero no la soltó hasta que llegaron a las habitaciones del hombre, cerro la puerta en cuanto entro con Katy y antes de que pudiera pasar cualquier cosa, la abrazo fuertemente.

-Te amo…¿No entiendes lo que sentí cuando vi lo que paso? No sabes como me sentí…

-¿Asustado igual que yo…?

-No te enfades conmigo…

-No podría… (NdL: yo tampoco ; D)

Severus le sonrio, la tomo por la cintura y comenzo a besarla mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado...-le dijo Katy mientras Severus besaba su cuello.

-Hay que aprovechar este tiempo...Ya no usarás el uniforme...-y empezo a desvertirla, aún llevaba el uniforme del equipo, se lo quito hasta dejarla solo en interiores.

Luego Katy comenzo a desabotonar la túnica de Severus, lentamente mientras lo besaba, lo que estaba torturandolo. Cuando logro deshacerse del último odiosos botón, lo jalo hasta la cama, se recosto y Severus se puso sobre ella, cuidadosamente, se deshizo de su camisa mientas bajaba por el cuello de la chica, se detuvo en su vientre para luego empezar a besarlo dulcemente, antes de desidirse a bajar su braga... con un dedo comenzo a quitarla hasta que la prenda quedo en el suelo, Severus subio su rostro de nuevo hasta el de Katy y empezo a besarla de nuevo, la tenúe luz que emitía la chimenea hacia que la piedra del anillo brillara curiosamente en su mano, el hombre se sintió feliz al saber que ella era suya, suya y de nadie más.

Con su dedo índice y medio bajo desde el ombligo de la chica hasta un punto entre sus piernas, y los metio lentamente, lo que provocó un gemido en Katy... mientras Severus movía sus dedos en su interior para tocar su clítoris, la chica arqueaba la espalda por el placer, gimiendo cada vez más, entonces con la mano libre, el hombre se deshizo de su sostén con un rápido movimiento, ya había ganado mucha practica, saco sus dedos y tomo los senos de la chica y empezo a amamantarlos, después de todo dentro de poco ya no serían solo para él...Katy lo empujo y Severus como era muy listo entendio y se recosto a su lado y la chica se sento a horcajadas sobre él, comenzo a quitarle el cinturon, luego su pantalón y antes de pasar a hacer lo mismo con su bóxer, acarició su erección bajo la prenda antes de que ésta le hiciera compañia al pantalón.

Finalmente su erección quedo libre, Katy paso sus manos sobre ella, antes de pasar su lengua por el mismo lugar, lo que provoco un gemido ahogado en su pareja, sabiendo que apesar de que lo negara eso le encantaba, masturbo su miembro vibrante ganando más gemidos del hombre antes de meterlo en su boca. Comenzo a succionar y escuchaba los gemidos cada vez más fuertes de su prometio que arqueaba la espalda y levantaba la cadera, buscando que Katy tuviera más que succionar. La chica no aguantaba más y comenzo a sacar el miembro de su boca, rozandolo con los dientes, sabía que eso le encantaba a Severus, su Severus.

El hombre la recosto en el lugar donde él había estado antes y busco su lugar entre las piernas de la chica. Entro en ella lentamente y comenzo a dar leves embestidas, no quería lastimar al bebe, la habitación se iba llenando de los gemidos de ambos y Severus comenzo a aumentar la velocidad, Katy enterro las uñas en la espalda de su novio y Severus no sabía por que pero eso lo excitaba aún más, las embestidas sacudian a la chica que hubiera gemido más fuerte aún si Severus no hubiera empezado a besarla. La velocidad aumento llevando a Katy a un glorioso orgasmo gritando el nombre de su amante y arrastro a Severus con ella, que se vino con un par de embestidas más.

El hombre se recostó a su lado en la cama mientras trataban de recupera el aliento...luego de un rato, pudieron volver a respirar normalmente.

-¿Te quedas a dormir?-la voz de Severus era más como una petición.

-Si lo haré... estoy más cómoda en tu pecho que en mi cama.

-Bien, entonces tu cama no podrá alejarte de mi.

-No, no podrá... ¿Severus?

-¿Que?

-¿Que crees que sea el bebe?

-Humano... espero.-la chica se rió, cosa curiosa por que Severus lo decia en serio.

-Si pero... ¿quieres que sea niña o varón? Aunque también hay la posibilidad de que sean gemelos, por que mi hermana y yo lo somos y...

-No me importa si es varón o niña, o gemelos... sólo quiero que esté o estén bien... y sanos.

-Yo también.

-Espero que se paresca a ti, eres muy hermosa.

-Y tu eres muy apuesto cuando no finges ser un amargado.

-Katy...

-En serio...tienes una linda sonrisa...

-Espero que hereden mi sonrisa y no mi nariz...

-A mi me gusta tu nariz.

-Katy...

-Es en serio.

-¿En serio, en serio?

-Si, me parece muy sexy (NdL: a mi también!)

-¿Así que solo te atrae mi físico?

-Podría ser...

-Duermete ahora...

-Ohh...¿ya no quieres discutir?-le dijo un poco decepcionada.

-Quiero que duermas, mañana tendrás trabajo.

-De acuerdo...-y se acomodo en su pecho y se preparo para dormir.- Oye Sev...

-¿Mmm?

-¿No me mandas a dormir por que ya estas cansado y no puedes otro?

-Podría seguir toda la noche.

-No lo creo...

-¿A no?

-Hasta no ver, no creer.

-De acuerdo, pero no digas que no te lo advertí...

...:Una noche y muchas demostraciones después:...

-¿Y ya lo encontraste?

-No... creo que mi sostén se quedo con Severus...

-No me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Ya encontraste tu vestido?

-Lo vi en una revista de moda mágica y madre me lo traerá de los Estados Unidos en un par de días.

-Y entonces ¿queda la misma fecha?

-Nop... se adelantará, es el 7 de Noviembre.

-Bueno, no son muchos días... Lo bueno es que ya encontramos nuestros vestidos.

-¿Tu también Vel?

-Si, hasta la retardada de Vel encontro vestido así que no hay problema.

-Ja ja ja... tu y tu tonto sentido del humor Mera...

-Éstas van a acabar juntas...-le dijo Monic mientras veía a sus amigas pelear.

-Probablemente...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un día especial en Hogwarts, una ocasión que no se había visto durante siglos, un alumno, más concretamente, una alumna de Slytherin se graduaba antes que sus compañeros. Era medio día y los alumnos estaban es sus mesas correspondientes, parecía un día normal, excepto por que llevaban túnicas de gala, igual que los profesores y el director del colegio.

Katy estaba en su lugar, en la mesa de Slytherin mientras el director hablaba sobre dulces y sobre cosas extrañas, pero no ponía atención, estaba organizando mentalmente lo que faltaba para terminar los trabajos que le había encargado Alastor Moody, además también trataba de escuchar a sus compañeros de casa y a tratar de disfrutar del odio de casi todos los alumnos de Ravenclaw, si ellos tuvieran su cerebro y también fueran prometidos de un profesor quizá también se graduarían antes, pero no, tenían que ser amantes de las reglas y decentes: "No se permiten relaciones sentimentales entre profesores y alumnos" no podían romper esa tonta regla, después de todo, las reglas estaban hechas para romperse.

-Ahora recibamos al frente a su compañera, y alumna nuestra: Katherine Prinston.

De no haber sido por que Vel la sacudió un poco, no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, se levanto de la mesa y se planto al frente de la profesora McGonagall y así paso frente a los profesores, hasta llegar al profesor Flitwick, era su profesor preferido después de adivinen...(NdM: Severus? NdL: bravo Michel, 10 puntos para ti), después de estrechar su mano, se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que dejo al pobre profesor completamente rojo, siguió hasta llegar al frente de su Jefe de Casa, a quien estrecho la mano y sonrió con complicidad para terminar con el director, que le sonrió de la misma manera y le guiño un ojo, la abrazo fuertemente y en el abrazo le dijo al oído que ya tenía el regalo perfecto para la familia que venía en camino. Luego de eso, le entrego un pergamino enrollado, un papel que le abría el mundo mágico, y que no parecía ser más que un pergamino.

La chica mostró el rollo de papel en su mano y las serpientes estallaron en aplausos, todas las casas aplaudían, pero era Slytherin la que más escándalo hacía. Los chicos se acercaron a despedirse y también los profesores. Al final sólo quedo hacer una cosa, lanzar su sombrero al aire (NdM: muy a lo muggle eh? eso piensan? que? por ser magos no pueden lanzar sus sombreros de graduados?? por que esa discriminación?!)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El resto de la semana se la paso al lado de Alastor Moody en el departamento de Aurores, aunque el tipo era algo raro siempre estaba al tanto de ella, y Katy había escuchado a varios aurores decir que ella era su protegida. También había estado escribiendo cartas a sus compañeras y por la noche volvía a la casa de Severus que había empezado a redecorar, cosa que no le había gustado mucho a Severus pero que dejo que la chica hiciera de todos modos.

En Hogwarts, el director le había dicho a Severus que tendría que enfermarse y dejar Hogwarts para cuidar su salud y así poder disfrutar tranquilamente al menos una semana con su novia.

El jueves era la boda, el mismo jueves se desataría una "epidemia" en tres chicas de la casa de Slytherin, el profesor de Pociones enfermaría y el director iría a llevarlo a su hogar a descansar.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que el día anterior a la boda por la tarde, un tatuaje causo un revuelo enorme en el castillo, en la Orden y sobre todo, en el departamento de aurores.

-¿Tienes idea de donde están?

-Cerca, muy cerca...

-No hay tiempo para adivinanzas, vamos concéntrate.-le dijo Moody impaciente

-Si fuera una señal como las que enviaba el Señor Tenebroso sería más fácil, sólo siento que hay una concentración cerca... pero no puedo saber...-En ese momento una lechuza picoteo desesperada la ventana del despacho del director.

Dumbledor la abre extrañado y la lechuza vuela directamente hasta Severus, extrañado también le quita el pequeño pergamino que lleva y la lechuza sale volando directamente. El hombre lo abre y luego de leerlo, su rostro se ilumina, se lo pasa al director y éste lo lee en voz alta:

_Severus:_

_Winter y yo estamos dispuestos a entregarnos si puedes hacer que el director interceda por nosotros delante del Ministerio, a cambio les entregaremos a los demás Mortífagos sueltos que quedan. Como ya te diste cuenta, es una cantidad considerable, si puedes hacer algo, estamos a una milla de Hogsmeade, apresúrense, Bellatrix esta dudando de nosotros y no queremos morir en sus dementes manos._

_Kennie Cahgill_

-¿Por qué confiar en ellos?

-¿Severus?-pregunta Dumbledor

-Les ofrecí a ambos salir del bando del Señor Tenebroso cuando yo lo hice, estaban pensándolo cuando cayo el Lord, luego de eso no los vi más, pero estoy seguro de que están con Bella por que los tiene amenazados…

-Muy bien, entonces iremos

-Podría ser una emboscada

-Entonces preparemos una nosotros, así no nos tomarán por sorpresa.

* * *

**¿ Y entonces que les pareció?**

**Diganmelo, acepto vivas, felicitaciones, jitomatazos, howlers, sobre todo reviews y si me mandan galletitas, no me quejo, asi que adelante, a darle "Go" al botoncito de abajo ¿Eh?**

**Hasta el siguiente capi, bye.**


	24. El ataque, preparativos y fiestas

**¡Hola!**

**Y aquí el penultimo capi...**

**Ya casi acaba...buu... me diverti mucho haciendo este fic y espero que les haya gustado, Jean Slytherin, ahora sabrás que lugar vas a tener y por que no te dije nada.**

**Otra cosita: Ayudenme a llegar a los 50 rr para el final de mi fic, sean buenos, please... **

**Ahora si, a leer y dejar review... un poco corto pero el siguiente tiene final y epilogo juntos así que dejenme descansar para que quede bien.**

**Besos**

**xoxo**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 24**

**El ataque, preparativos y fiestas**

Un nutrido grupo de aurores se dirigían al lugar que les habían dicho, se habían separado en tres grupos para cubrir más espacio, un grupo pequeño sería la carnada por si era una emboscada, y los demás estarían listos para atacar a los mortífagos.

Entre el grupo de la carnada se encontraba Moody, para no levantar sospechas, y entre los refuerzos, Dumbledor y Severus, en su mismo grupo iba un encapuchado que parecía muy sospechoso, pero como estaban a punto de enfrentarse a la semi-humana de Bellatrix, no le puso mucha atención, tendría sus razones para no dar la cara.

El grupo de Moody se acercaba sigilosamente mientras los demás seguían sus pasos de cerca, después de llegar al espacio que les habían dicho, avanzaron un poco más al no encontrar rastro, parecía que no había nadie ahí, hasta que detrás de unos arbustos se escucharon unas voces. Debía haber al menos unos 10 personas reunidas ahí.

-Parece que Jeremías nos abandono…

-Esta ocupado, parece que su hija va a casarse…

-¡Ohh…! Debe estar planeando la boda de su bebita…-dijo una voz femenina en tono de burla.

-No en realidad, esta tratando de evitarlo según el, se casará con un mestizo…

-¡Traidora de la sangre!-grito como demente… pero así esta, así que grito muy a lo Bellatrix (Michel: vaya, ya impuso su propia moda y estilo de grito demente)

-¿Que estamos haciendo aquí Bella?

-Vamos por el traidor a Hogwarts...

-Oye Bella... ¿que Snape no tenía que estar en Hogwarts? Según recuerdo el Señor Tenebroso se lo había ordenado así...

-¡No! Es un traidor... no ha ayudado en la búsqueda de mi Señor...

-Es por que debe mantener la apariencia con Dumbledor. Cuando el Señor Tenebroso vuelva y se entere que dejo su puesto...

-Parece que tenía razón…-dijo un auror en susurros mientras se acercaban.-¿Quiénes son los tipos a los que tenemos que rescatar?

-¿Snape?

-Marcos Winter, parece albino y es el más alto de todos, Kennie Cahgill, es rubio, alto y tiene una cicatriz que te atraviesa desde la frente hasta debajo del ojo izquierdo.

-Bien, ya saben que hacer… ¿Listos?-pregunto Moddy, todos hicieron señales de estar de acuerdo.-Adelante.

Un rayo royo atravesó los arbustos y luego aparecieron los aurores con Moddy a la cabeza, seguido de los demás.

-¡EL TRAIDOR!. ¡Al traidor!-grito Bella, y todo comenzó.

Rayos verdes y rojos comenzaron a esparcirse en todas direcciones, mientras el sol terminaba por meterse.

-¿Qué te parece Severus?. ¿Qué mejor despedida de soltero, eh?

-Si, excelente…-le contesto sarcásticamente a Albus que estaba a su lado.

Acababan de dejar inconscientes a un par de mortifagos cuando Bellatrix salió corriendo del lugar, Severus se fue tras ella mientras Albus lo cubría, el auror encapuchado fue tras Severus y los siguió Moody lo más rápido que podía.

Se internaron entre los árboles y arbustos, y en un momento perdió de vista a su loca ex-compañera, se acerco a un árbol cuidando su espalda y esperando que apareciera o al menos escuchar un movimiento que le pudiera decir si estaba cerca, mientras esperaba, una rama se movió sobre su cabeza y un bulto negro salió justo arriba de donde estaba, se separo del árbol lo más rápido que sus reflejos le permitieron, pero Bella fue más rápida y le lanzo un Cruciatus que alcanzo a lastimarlo.

-¡Traidor!

-Sabes que debo mantener la apariencia ante Dumbledor…-le dijo tratando de convencerla.

-¡Mentira!

-Date la vuelta…-se escucho tras de ellos, al momento en que Bellatrix se giro, un rayo rojo le dio de lleno en el pecho, arrojándola a un par de metros de donde se encontraba Severus, aún en el suelo.

El auror encapuchado se acerco hasta la mujer y lanzo chispas rojas con su varita, casi inmediatamente llego Moddy hasta donde estaban, vio a Severus en el suelo y pasó de largo, hasta donde estaba su auror.

-Bien hecho Prinston…-le dijo, Bella estaba empezando a despertar y alcanzo a ver a una chica bajo la capucha y a escuchar la conversación que tenían.-Ya lo verás, Katherine, es un buen trabajo, capturaste a un mortifago importante por tu cuenta, ya lo verás, esto te abrirá muchas puertas. De no ser por Sn…-Pero Bellatrix no pudo escuchar más por que de nuevo un rayo rojo le dio en el pecho.

-No debió haber escuchado nada…

-¿Katy?-pregunto Severus aún adolorido.

-¡Ah!-soltó un gritito y se escondió detrás de Moody.-No puedes ver a la novia un día antes de la boda… es de mala suerte.

-Moddy ¿La trajiste a una misión? Pero aún es muy joven…

-Eso no evita que se case contigo, además es muy talentosa, sabe usar a los demás para lograr sus fines.

-Si, eso es el espíritu Slytherin pero ¿quieres moverte? Necesito volver donde madre, no sabe que vine a una misión, además, debo verme linda para mañana…

-Claro, claro.

-¿Vendrá verdad?-le pregunta a Moody.

-¿Él vendrá?.-Pregunto Severus un tanto temeroso y asqueado.

-Si… ¿No te molesta verdad?

-Si le molesta estaré ahí no lo dudes.

-¿Severus estas bien?-Al fin habían llegado los demás aurores.

-Estoy bien Albus…

-Muchachos, esta noche, Prinston logro capturar a la más buscada: Bellatrix Lestrange…-les dijo mientras les mostraba el cuerpo inmóvil de Bella, y la ataba con unas cuerdas mágicas.

Se escucharon vivas y hurras de parte de todos los aurores y llevaron a todos los mortifagos a Azkaban, Winter y Cahgill tendrían un juicio y les reducirían la pena por ayudar en la captura de sus compañeros.

-Bien, vámonos, Prinston tiene algo importante que hacer mañana, así que ya es hora de que la pequeña se vaya a la cama.

-Prinston…-le dijo Severus tratando de que Katy fuera con él.

-Ya escuchaste Snape, no puedes ver a la novia un día antes de la boda.-le dijo Moddy con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Katy regreso al hotel donde se estaba hospedando su madre, mientras se acercaba iba desapareciendo su túnica y volvía a aparecer su ropa muggle.

-¡Hola!-se escucharon gritos en el instante en el que entro en la habitación y sus amigas aparecieron frente a ella.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-les pregunto con una mano en el pecho.-Me asustaron...

-Vamos Katy... hay que hacerte tu despedida

-Pero...

-Nada de peros...-dijo su madre mientras se acercaba.-Tus amigas apenas y pudieron salir del colegio así que ¡A divertirse!... Pero, Katy... ¿por que hueles a bosque?

-¿Eh...? Es que, fui a dar una vuelta al parque... ya te lo había dicho mamá... me gusta caminar.

-Bueno, esta bien, ahora si chicas, adelante...

Y el grupo de chicas se puso cómodo en el cuarto de hotel, mientras trataban de obligar a la novia a divertirse aunque esta no quisiera. La verdad es que la misión había cansado un poco a Katy y lo único que quería en esos momentos era tomarse una taza de chocolate caliente e irse a dormir, pero no, ahí estaban sus amigas Monic, Esmeralda, Velia y Atena Daniels para hacerla sentir bien.

-_Espero que Severus se la pase mejor que yo..._-pensó la chica luego de haberse rendido ante la insistencia de sus amigas y su madre.

Pero Katy estaba muy equivocada, por que Severus estaba pensándosela ciertamente mucho peor de lo que había creído, no sólo Albus lo había obligado a irse con él al bar de su hermano, al que aún odiaba por haberlo llamado "niño mocoso" cuando apenas iba a comenzar a trabajar en Hogwarts, y ahora debía ir por que el director quería que se divirtiera.

Había algunas personas ahí, pero a la que jamás pensó encontrar en Cabeza de Puerco ni en ningún otro lugar de Inglaterra, fue a su amiga Jean, la única amiga que había tenido de su Casa en su estancia en Hogwarts como estudiante.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-A mi también me da gusto verte Severus...

-¿No estabas en Estados Unidos?

-Estoy muy bien, gracias por preocuparte...

-Me da gusto.-La chica le sonrió y se abalanzo sobre él abrazándolo.

-¡Te vas a casar! Eso fue algo que jamás pensé escuchar

-Supongo que cierto anciano mago director de algún colegio te lo informó.

-Así es... No te preocupes, seré discreta... Y ahora...

-¿Ahora que?

-¿Que papel tendré en la boda?

-Puedes ser la madrina de Severus...-le dijo Dumbledor feliz.

-¿Te parece bien gruñón?

-Mmm... Si me parece bien.

-Entonces ¡A celebrar! por que atado con un anillo ya no vas a poder hacerlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente, todas las personas involucradas en un pequeño ritual se despertaban y trataban de reponerse después de los estragos que siempre dejan las despedidas de solteros (NdM: que como todos sabemos es una cruel forma de recordarte a lo que estás renunciando)

Y mientras los novios y el pequeño número de invitados se preparaban, una persona buscaba desesperadamente el lugar de la ceremonia, después de haber movido cielo, mar y tierra para averiguar el día de la boda de su hija. Jeremías no podía creerlo, su propia hija lo estaba rechazando, y mientras trataba de conseguir un poco más de información, peleaba con una voz interna (NdM: y no era yo XD)

_-No puede ser..._

_-Si hubieras tratado de entenderla no tendrías este problema _

_-Pero se casara con ese..._

_-Lo hará por que lo ama...igual que tu amas a tu esposa_

_-Ella ya no es mi esposa, no es nada_

_-Pero tú la sigues queriendo, debes aceptar que todo lo que paso es por tu culpa_

Se decidió a no seguir con la conversación ya era demasiado, si esa voz era su conciencia, era más que obvio que no podría ganar.

En camino a Azkaban, Bella planeaba una venganza contra Katherin Prinston, una más que se unió al grupo de traidores de la sangre y que además de todo, le estaba quitando a su querido Severus. Sin Snape el favorito del Señor Tenebroso, no podría lograr tener la confianza total de su señor cuando éste volviera. Cuando volviera por que a pesar de no estar perfectamente ordenada mentalmente, ya había dejado a un grupo con la orden de empezar la búsqueda de su Señor, y si tenía suerte, no pasarían más de tres o cuatro años antes de que el Señor Tenebroso volviera por ella.

Winter y Cahgill sin embargo tuvieron una mejor suerte que la de Bella, gracias a la intervención de Dumbledor no lograron pisar Azkaban y con un poco más de ayuda salieron, definitivamente de Inglaterra, nadie más que Dumbledor y Severus sabían que ambos hombres se habían ido a España. El director había pensado que así sería más fácil comenzar de nuevo, en un lugar distinto donde nadie conociera su pasado.

Ahora la madre de Katy le entregaba su vestido, recién sacado de una bolsa protectora de polvo, maldiciones y fuego, (NdM: en caso de que el avión se cayera… esperen ¿protegió más al vestido que a su vida? Debió costar mucho el dichoso vestidito) Ahora la novia, la madre y las madrinas se preparaban para la ceremonia, mientras Severus sufría de un ataque de nerviosismo e intentaba respirar. (NdM: yo lo estaría) Mientras Albus llegaba finalmente de la tintorería con su traje, cosa que lo tranquilizo y comenzó a respirar finalmente. Si, el ataque de pánico había sido por que, después de que Albus se ofreció y hasta casi rogo recoger su traje, cuando se preparaba para ponérselo se dio cuenta de que al anciano se le había botado la canica y no había ni rastro de traje.

En una pequeña capilla, un tanto alejada de la civilización y de la mano de Dios…(NdL: bueno, no por que era iglesia, asi que sólo estaba alejada de la civilización.) Un sacerdote se preparaba para unir a una joven pareja.

* * *

**NdM: ¡Ahhhhhh!  
¿Que te pasa?  
NdM: Nooooo!!  
Michel ¡¿Que tienes?!  
NdM: Es que acabo de recordar algo  
¿Algo malo?  
NdM: Si...  
¿Y que es?  
NdM: Algo que Snape no sabe.  
Ya dimelo Michel!!  
NdM: Pues que cuando se case el sacerdote -osea yo- diré "Hasta que la muerte lo separe"  
¿Y...?  
NdM: Pues que el no ha pensado que cuando eso termine, él estará muerto... Osea que se va a arruinar la existecia, no podrá vivir ni disfrutar, siempre estará atado a su esposa... ¡Es HORRIBLE!!  
¡¿Y para esto me preocupo?!  
NdM: Pero es imoortante...  
Cállate y mejor sigamos con el último capítulo que será...**

**Jeje, no diré titulo pero será la boda y ya sabrán quien gano en la quiniela, veamos de nuevo las predicciones:  
Jean Slytherin: Nº 6 confirmado y reconfirmado  
DaniSnape: Nº 6**

**Parece que todos le apuestan al Nº 6, así que en el último capítulo lo sabrán.**

**Hasta el siguiente capi**

**Besos**


	25. Comenzando una nueva vida

**¡Hola!**

**Como ya les había dicho, este es el último capitulo de mi fic. **

**Mil gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews antes y después de la retocada de este fic, también a los que me leen y no me dejan reviews -por que son tan malos?-**

**Les agradesco a todos por soportarme y si no queda muy bien este final, pido disculpas ya que es mi primer fic, asi que sorry...**

**Asi que diganme que les parecio el fin para mejorar enmis otras historias y no regarlas como lo hice con esta. **

**De nuevo les agradezco a todas y sobre todo a las chicas y chicos -por que se que si hay- de la Orden Severusiana que gracias a ellos pude imaginar esta historia y al ver como las subian tambien me arme de valor y lo hize. **

**Jean-Slytherin es este capi ers una ebria, bueno no exactamente pero disculpa... Michel el sacerdote es igual a mi co-autor Michel asi que ya saben a lo que se arriesgan. A propósito, tampoco aparecio tu correo asi que mejor te dejo un mensaje en la Orden, dirigido a ti y así nos comunicamos ¿ok?**

**Besos a todos**

**Y Bye por ahora, los espero en mi otro fic y si les interesa, esten pendientes de mi por que Michel ya tiene algunas ideas de continuación.**

**Y para quienes se lo preguntaban "xoxo" significa "besos y abrazos"**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**Comenzando una nueva vida**

Una pequeña capilla estaba comenzando a ser visitada por un pequeño número de personas. Dentro de unos momentos se llevaría a cabo una boda que uniría a una joven pareja. El novio ya había llegado, un anciano de barba blanca que bien podía decirse que podía ser su padre estaba con él, y una mujer de la misma edad que el novio que también podría haber pasado como su hermana. Era muy parecida al hombre, excepto por su nariz.

Algunas jovencitas empezaron a entrar en el recinto mientras el novio y el anciano se retiraban a un ala diferente del templo a esperar. En total llegaron cuatro chicas, amigas de la novia y al parecer madrinas, Esmeralda Marks, Vely Maxwell, Monic Halliwell y Atena Daniels.

Llegó también un hombre… famoso, podría decirse, después de todo, no cualquiera podría llegar a hacer lo que Alastor Moody había hecho en su carrera como auror.

Mientras la novia y la madre estaban a punto de llegar al templo el novio trataba de tranquilizarse.

-Esta bien Severus…

-¿Y si no viene?

-No puede faltar a su propia boda

-¿Y si se arrepintió?

-Estoy seguro de que no lo hizo

-¿Y si se pierden?

-¿Y si dejas de ser tan pesimista? Recuerda que ella te ama… y tú a ella… y que además muy pronto tendrán una familia…

-Si…. ¿Y si…?

-Severus todo estará bien…. Moody ya esta aquí.

-Lo que faltaba… ¿Por qué esta aquí?

-¿Por que Katy lo invitó?

-Si pero ¿Por qué?

-Por que Alastor la cuida mucho, en el Ministerio se dice que es su protegida.

-Grr….-gruño Severus.

-Katy sabe darse a querer… ¿no es verdad?-le dijo con una mirada pícara.

-Albus… Es el día de mi boda pero eso no evitara que tu sangre sea derramada si me provocas…

-Esta bien, tranquilo… Ahora revisemos la lista de nuevo: ¿Traje?

-Listo.-dijo revisando su traje.

-¿Novio?

-Aquí

-¿Madrina un tanto ebria aún?

-Allá.-dijo apuntando a su amiga que estaba hincada en el suelo y no por que fuera creyente si no por que la noche anterior había sido bastante buena y después de haber conseguido con quien ligar había bebido de más… y digamos que todavía no llegaba a la resaca.

-Que bueno que el alcohol parece no afectarle, habla como si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos… ahora que lo pienso tú también lo haces… ¿Pero que clase de fiestas tenían en Slytherin?

-Unas del tipo que jamás sabrás.

-Bien, pero solo por que es tu boda, seguimos con la lista… ¿Sacerdote?

-Por allá…-y apunto a un cura que parecía que también se había ido de fiesta la noche anterior.- ¿Estas seguro de que es sacerdote?

-Claro que lo soy…-dijo el ofendido acercándose.- Que sea un sacerdote de la nueva onda no significa que por eso sea menos.-y se alejo aparentemente ofendido.

-¿Por qué todos tus conocidos son tan extraños?-le pregunto y el anciano simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Anillos?

-Emh…. Anillos… anillos… ¡Los anillos!

-En tu bolsa…-le recordó el anciano.

-Cierto.

-Ahora toma tu lugar, no tardan en llegar.

Y el hombre se acerco al altar y se quedo viendo de frente al sacerdote que tenía enfrente. Era un tipo de su estatura, mayor que él, pelo castaño corto con ojos cafés y tenía la apariencia de ser más modelo que cura.

-Discúlpalo Michel… esta nervioso…

-Si… eso es lo que todos dicen…

Severus trataba de respirar con normalidad pero los nervios no lo dejaban, no sabía el por que, amaba a Katy y lo hacía por eso. Reviso su traje de nuevo, Jean y Albus le habían dicho que se veían bien con él y quizá era así. El no solía preocuparse mucho por su apariencia. Hasta que Katy llego a su vida y el hecho de que para ella, la elegancia al vestir era importante al conocer a las personas, había hecho que se preocupara más por su imagen y algunas cosas las hacía ya más por costumbre que por lo que su chica pensara.

Traía un traje negro, bastante elegante pero no exagerado, una camisa negra debajo y su pelo no tenía la apariencia grasosa por la que tanto lo molestaban, todos excepto ella… Esperaba nervioso alguna señal. De pronto se escucho un ruido en las puertas del templo y todos voltearon su mirada hacía ellas.

Acababa de llegar la novia.

Un pequeño órgano que estaba en la iglesia comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial mientras, la madre de la novia la acompañaba hasta el altar.

-_Que poco ortodoxo…_-pensó el cura.- _Me agradan…_-Y finalmente la novia llego hasta el altar, la madre le entrego a su hija y paso a sentarse, al igual que los invitados.

Katy llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, resaltaba su aún esbelta figura y la curva de su cintura. Parecía que llevaba un corset, a la altura de la cadera el vestido se ensanchaba y se veía bastante amplío. No tenía mangas, solo cubría su pecho.

Tenía una larga cola y el velo que cubría su rostro dejaba ver su pelo suelto, con rizos y una pequeña tiara que mostraba claramente que pertenecía a una familia noble. Severus le quito el velo con cuidado para poder verla a los ojos. Esos ojos grises que a veces parecían tan fríos y luego tan llenos de calor y vida... Realmente la amaba tanto.

-Bienvenidos hermanos a esta ceremonia, donde uniremos a esta joven pareja...

Comenzó a hablar el sacerdote. El ritual se llevo a cabo con aparente tranquilidad, la madre de Katy y sus amigas ya estaban llorando como Magdalenas mientras Albus y Jean competían para ver quien era el que daba su brazo a torcer mas pronto y terminaba con las magdalenas llorando. Al final cedieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que te pasa?-le pregunto Moody al ver como Dumbledor estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo.

-Es que siempre lloro en las bodas...

-¿Y por que esa cara?

-Es que... es que no me comparte los pañuelos...-le dijo mientras trataba de sacarle un pañuelo a la caja que traía Jean y la otra como no se le dejaba... estaba a punto de agarrarse al director a golpes.

-Katherine Prinston ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, aunque el equipo nacional de quidditch pierda el mundial, hasta que la muerte, la maldición asesina o el divorcio los separe para siempre?.-Todos lo miraron como si fuera un adefesio.

-¿Que? Debemos tener en cuenta todo...-dijo Michel disculpándose.-Ahora niña dime si aceptas o no, no tengo tu tiempo.-Katy y Severus se alejaron unos pasos de él, no fuera a ser contagioso.

-Acepto.

-Y tu Severus Snape ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla y todo lo que le dije a ella?-De nuevo todos lo miraron raro.-Contesta que tengo más bodas clandestinas y llegare tarde...

-Emh

-¿Eso es un si o un uno?

-Acepto.

-¡Bravo!-grito el cura.-Emh... no, no era eso...

-Creo que ahora es cuando dices que ya son pareja.-dijo Moody con apuro, ya quería salir de ahí, no fuera que al cura se le acabaran de salir los tornillos y los fuera a hacer algo raro.

-Ah! Si... Por el poder conferido a mí, por mí, digo ... por el Señor, yo los declaro marido y mujer... anda bésala ya te dije...

-Que no tienes tiempo-respondieron todos.

-¡Si ya lo saben para que se tardan! Se Irán al averno ¡todos!

-Michel por favor...

-Ahora les presento al Señor y la Señora Snape...-dijo finalmente el sacerdote.

Y los invitados aplaudieron mientras se acercaban a la pareja.

-No podía ser normal nuestra boda ¿verdad?

-Es por que nuestra relación no fue nunca muy normal.

-Tienes razón...

Fuera del templo un hombre se acercaba con la varita en mano, agitado y esperando llegar a tiempo a la celebración de su hija, si no podía impedirla, al menos quería estar ahí, y si no podía entrar, al menos debía ver si su hija era feliz así. Un hombre estaba saliendo del templo mientras se arreglaba la túnica.

-Disculpe...-hablo Jeremías jadeando por el esfuerzo.- ¿No va a haber una boda aquí?

-Pues si... como dentro de dos horas... ¿Se va a raptar a la novia o algo? Por que a mi me pagan por ceremonia acabada... si se la va a raptar dígamelo para saber que no me van a pagar.

-Busco a mi hija... Katherine.

-Uuuyyyy señor... si hubiera llegado hace dos horas los hubiera encontrado aquí todavía.

-¿Que?

-Si... creo que se le hizo tarde, lo lamento, si me disculpa tengo otras bodas que realizar...-y así Michel dejo solo a Jeremías, en medio de la nada. (NdL: a mi me gustaría dejarte así NdM: eso dices pero la verdad es que me quieres mucho. NdL: si, te quiero... pero te quiero ver a tres kilómetros de distancia. NdL:jeje, si, sigue con tu negación.)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Algún tiempo después:

-Profesor Snape... ¡Profesor Snape!

-¿Si profesora McGonagall?

-¿Hoy también irás a tu casa a dormir Severus?

-Si, así es... Tengo algunas cosas que hacer...

-¿Cosas importantes?

-Pues si... su nivel de relevancia es muy alta.

-¿No vas a decirme de que se trata cierto?

-Esta en lo correcto profesora.

-Pero... Al menos dime si esto tiene que ver con la Orden.

-No tiene nada que ver con asuntos de la Orden, son asuntos personales que no puedo resolver aquí en Hogwarts...-McGonagall lo miraba desconfiada.

-¿Algún día hablarás?

-Probablemente, antes debo estar seguro de que todo esta bien... y tal vez lo sepa algún día.

La profesora se despide al ver a Severus en la entrada del castillo, con toda seguridad iba a retirarse en ese mismo momento. Severus se aleja del colegio hasta que las barreras anti-apariciones lo dejan en libertad y se dispone a reunirse con alguien.

-Hola

-¡Hola! Llegaste temprano...

-Termine temprano una clase... ya no podía estar sin verte.

-Eres uno de los peores mentirosos de la historia... la verdad extrañabas no tener monólogos...

-Se que escuchan...

-Y en eso tienes razón... te extrañamos mucho...puedo sentirlo...-Severus se acercó a su esposa y acaricio su vientre. Desde que había comenzado a crecer se dieron cuenta de que era bastante grande como para un solo bebe... y eso que eran primerizos.

-Yo también los extrañe...

-Albus vino esta mañana.

-¿Que quería?

-Trajo un regalo.

-¿Un regalo?

-Esta arriba...

Katy condujo a su esposo escaleras arriba, la segunda puerta a la derecha, abrió la puerta mientras Severus la abrazaba por detrás para poder seguir tocando su vientre.

Toda la habitación estaba ya ambientada para la llegada de un bebé. Había dos cunas, una a cada lado y parecía que habían fraccionado la habitación justo por la mitad con los colores azul y rosa, en el lado azul había algunos adornos rosas y el rosa igual.

-Pero...

-Le dije que reaccionarías así... ¿No te lo esperabas?

-Dijo que tenía un regalo para nosotros pero...

-Lo sé... a mi me gusta... ¿A ti no?

-Si me gusta pero... aún falta para su llegada.

-Es cierto, pero es mejor estar prevenidos.

-¿Será por eso que tenemos una pañalera con todo lo necesario en la sala?-pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Me encanta tu sarcasmo.-le dijo con sarcasmo también.

-A mi me gusta el tuyo.-le dijo sin sarcasmo.-¿Estas bien aquí?

-Si, aunque me aburro un poco... ya quiero regresar al departamento de aurores.

-¿Por que?. ¿Extrañas a Moody?

-No, pero extraño tener cosas que hacer... Aquí no hago nada, un movimiento de varita y todo listo.

-Al menos aprendiste a hacer ese movimiento de varita.

-Si... al parecer es lo único que aprenderé sobre ser ama de casa.

-Serás madre...

-Si, una madre que envenene a sus hijos si intenta cocinar sin magia.

-Entonces no cocinarás sin magia y asunto arreglado.-Katy estaba bastante más ancha que antes pero aún así se veía hermosa, conservaba la elegancia que tenían todos los que pertenecían a familias de sangre pura.

-Te amo Severus.

-Y yo a ti... a ustedes.-le dijo acariciando de nuevo su vientre para luego besarla como si no la hubiera visto en semanas.

-Vamos, la señora Taylor me enseño a preparar un postre y creo que me quedo bastante bien.

-¿Una receta culinaria que te queda bien? La señora Taylor debe ser la muggle más talentosa del mundo... tal vez pueda enseñar algo en Hogwarts.

-Muy gracioso...

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Katy estaba bajando ya las escaleras mientras Severus observaba de nuevo la habitación, apagó la luz y bajo junto con Katy con una expresión preocupada.

-¿McGonagall sigue presionando?

-Algo... Albus la contiene mucho.

-Supongo que ya vinculo el que yo ya no este trabajando.

-Albus le dijo que tenías permiso de maternidad.

-¿Y como lo tomo?-le pregunto mientras le servía una porción de pie de manzana.

-Le pregunto si ya te habías casado.

-Me lo imagine ¿Y que dijo?

-Que si y ella le pregunto por que no avisaste a nadie de tu boda.

-¿Y Albus que dijo?

-La verdad a medias... Que tu padre no aceptaba a tu esposo y que lo tuviste que hacer en secreto para que no irrumpiera en medio de la boda. Luego se tranquilizó... creo que Albus le inventó algo referente a problemas de la Orden...

-¿Conmigo?

-Y conmigo también... y no son todas invenciones, parece que hay muchos rumores sobre el Señor Tenebroso.

-Los habrá siempre... no se sabe si murió o sigue con vida, hasta que alguien se cerciore de su condición seguirá habiendo rumores.

-Si...-Severus tenía un semblante triste.

-¿Que te pasa?

-Nada... No esta mal...-le dijo al armarse de valor y probar el pie.

-Gracias... no te preocupes por eso ahora... estas comenzando de nuevo.

-Tienes razón-le dijo convenciéndose a si mismo.-Tengo a quienes cuidar ahora.

-Si... necesitaremos mucho cuidado.-Katy se froto el vientre, parecía que faltaba muy poco para que diera a luz.

-Acabamos de empezar... Así que, estamos... comenzando una nueva vida.

-Así parece…

-¿Qué te parece si te enseño a hacer algo más?

-Mmm... quiero saber como se hace...-Katy estaba pensando muy seria.-La pasta.

-Bien, lávate las manos y empezamos...

-¿Qué se necesita?

-Pasta creo-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ja-ja...-le respondió Katy.

-Anda... ¿donde las tienes?

-En la puerta al lado de la estufa... no, la que esta arriba.

Y así en una casa recientemente adquirida por una joven pareja, en los más tranquilos suburbios de Londres, se lleva a cabo una clase de cocina, sin sospechar que esa, la noche del 7 de Mayo, habría una llegada especial.

-Severus muchacho... hazme lugar en la mesa.-(NdM: No, Dumbledor no)

-Albus... Llama a San Mungo.-una voz nerviosa desde la cocina lo recibió.NdM: a esa llegada me referia)

-¿Qué?

-¡Hay que ir a San Mungo ahora!

-¿Y por que la necesitad?

-Para que conozca a sus nietos...

_**-.-Fin-.-**_

-.- O tal vez no...-.-

...

* * *

Bien este es el final, según yo, pero no creo.

NdM: Oye, ya tengo pensado lo que ocurre luego, años despues un aire misterioso, una sombra, un obliviate que no perdona y luego...

Tranquilo Michel. (NdM: cierto, apenas terminamos) Debemos seguir con nuestro otro fic y luego con este ¿que te parece?

NdM: Mmm... me parece bien, además... va estar bueno por que ahora tambien estara Potter y el Señor Tenebroso ya en el poder y la gloria y el ataque a Hogwarts con el odio de los mortifagos...

Ya Michel...

Bueno, aquí se termina una historia que fue fácil imaginar, lo pensé todo muy rápido cunado me uní a la Orden Severusiana y ahí vi los primeros fics. Recuerdo que el primero que leí fue el de mi amiga Velia y de ahí inmediatemente me dije "¿Y que ocurrió cuando Sev entro en el colegio como profesor? Creo que no he leido ninguno que hable sobre eso ¿Habrá sido fácil?. ¿O tal vez tendría el problema de que le gustara alguna estudiante y como el era nuevo aún no se adaptara a las reglas sobre relaciones estudiantes-profesores?" Y asi nacio la idea hace ya más de un año creo.

NdM: Y luego apareci yo y comenzo la fiesta.

Cierto, la verdad me preocupaba escuchar una voz en mi cabeza pero me ha sido muy útil, a parte de que no me siento sola nunca NdM: es una gran ventaja

Gracias a todos por leer y seguir este fic, y por estar soportando las loquencias que salen de mi cabeza, no pense que fuera a agradarles pero ahora vero que si. Sean buenos es el primer fic que escribo y no supe muy bien manejarme, pero todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos.

De nuevo gracias a todos los que me dejaron Review y a los que me leen solamente.

Y ahora se dieron cuenta de el sexo y número de bebés. Felicidades a Jean-Slytherin y a DanySnape que tienen futuro para profesoras de adivinación.

Ya ahora una pregunta "¿Por que Katy no fue prefecta?"

La respuesta es un tanto sencilla:

Por que Katy solía meterse en varios problemas, recordemos capitulos anteriores cuando Sev y Katy salen de picnic y Severus pone la excusa de un regaño, McGonagall no piensa nada raro de eso. Digamos que es como Harry Potter pero con padres, hermana, dinero y sin la cabeza rajada.

Así que una persona que faltaba mucho a clases y que era castigada continuamente no podía ser prefecta, además esta el hecho de que Dumbledor no quería que lo fuera para que no afectara su relación con Severus.

Hechas las aclaraciones, les sugiero estar atentos a mi, quiza si continue esta historia y sepan que ocurrio con la historia de Severus y Katy.

Besos

Bye

Lupita.Snape


End file.
